For My Honor
by Vigors
Summary: After being banished from his home a boy collapses in the plains and is saved by Lyn,both their lives change due to the chance encounter. Rewrites in progress.
1. The Start of a New Journey

For My Honor

I watched from afar trying to hold back the tears that started to sting my eyes. My father stood alone saying his speech on how I had dishonored my family, and the village. My mother held my siblings and was crying so hard I could hear here from where I stood. I could see my little my brother as he silently bawled while holding his twin sisters hand, she was the same as my mother. _Father… _The man I always looked up to since I was a child; just gave a blank stare but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"My son, I banish you from Karvana Island due to your killing of the village's alchemist… You won't be able to return to the island until you prove yourself worthy enough, or find a way to show that you're innocent but for now bye, Zaku."

He had said my name it has been many weeks since he said. I didn't know if I was happy to hear it or just relieved that he finally addressed me by my name.

I turned my back on my family as I slowly walked to the boat that would take me to Elibe. "Father, I… I want to apologize for what I have done. I only did it to for the well being of the village. I swear to all of you though, I will prove myself worthy to come back to you."

The boat lurched from its dock and slowly began to move away from my home. I soon let the tears in my eyes flow when I knew that my family couldn't see me. Karavana Island was soon a small speck in the horizon.

* * *

Months passed and let's just say luck wasn't really on my side. Everything started out real well but after that things took a turn for the worst. I was attacked and robbed by thieves most of the time. And my skill with a sword wasn't the greatest…Hell it wasn't even the good I was horrible at it, so I couldn't defend myself.

With no money, I had no food, with no food in my system I lost all concentration. In so I started to just roam around in wherever I was at in Elibe.

I found myself walking in the vast plains, with the slight feeling someone was following me. I kept walking, starving, and busy being paranoid.

My feeling of paranoia was correct. As I walked alone in the dark plains I suddenly felt a rush of cool wind blow on my back, surprised by it I tried to turn and see what it was as fast as I could. I felt a hard blunt object hit that back of my leg sending a shockwave of pain through my body as I turned. I lay sprawled on the ground screaming from the sudden pain on my left leg.

"Oi, Boy what chu got on ye!" came from my attacker as he started digging in my pockets trying to find any valuables that I did not have. Sadly I couldn't answer the nice man because I was still screaming in pain.

"Nothing, aye. Dammit to hell boy I thought you would have something. Hmm for wasting my time imma cave in your face boy." The bandit starting beating me to a pulp, just like he said he would. An intense pain started to cover my body, utter darkness covered my vision. So this is how it is when you're going to die I always thought it would be different.

Can't tell if I'm in heaven or hell yet it's still pretty cold, and I'm still hungry! And I feel something going through my cloths again. Damn bandits get a job or something I have nothing to give! Something warm and gentle is stroking my cheek. I wonder, is it an angel?

Utter darkness covers me again. I'm warm and I am comfortable, and I still have that annoying ache in my stomach. I started to shift around in what I was in and tried to open my eyes.

"Are you awake?" said warm and gentle voice that was definitely a girl's. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the direction of the voice.

There stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen since I got to Elibe, she had long green spectacular hair tied into a pony tail and emerald eyes, she had blue robes that were revealing her hips, with long leather boots to cover most of her legs, her face had warm and friendly essence. She looked to be around 17-18 years old, and she was holding some type of brown bowl in her hand. I shifted myself up on the bed I lay on, and just stared at her with my jaw dropped.

The girl noticed this and just gave me a smile "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember name?"

I tried to say my name to Lyn but all that came out was a strangled cry. She noticed this and gave me the bowl she held in her hands. I quickly guzzled the liquid down and cleared my throat.

"My name is Zaku, pleased to meet you." As soon as I spoke I felt the numbness in my face, I was surprised I managed to wrap my lips on the bowl Lyn offered me.

"Your name is Zaku? What an odd sounding name… But pay me no mind it is a good name."

I slowly started to inch myself out of her bed and started to stretch my aching arms and legs. My green traveling cloak was clean she must have cleaned it when I was half dead I had to thank her for that.

"So what happened to you in your travels that you were beaten to pieces here in the Sacae plains?" asked Lyn with a hint of both curiosity and caution in her voice.

"Well it isn't that-" I stopped talking when I heard distant shouting outside."What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Zaku wait here for me."

She went outside and returned quickly, Lyn came running inside and started to rummage through her house for something. "Wh-what's the matter?" I croaked. Her face looked so panicked stricken. "It's bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains." The breath was taken out of me. Bandits wouldn't hesitate to kill a girl like Lyn, or worse they would do things far more horrible to her. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I…I have to stop them!" she cried. Lyn finally found what she was looking for. A sword. She tied the sword to its proper place on her belt so it hung across her right leg. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Zaku!"

She was definitely brave, but I could hear the fear in her voice. She helped me so I had to return her kindness. "Lyn take me with you." I quickly got out of her bed and started fitting my boots back onto my feet. She looked at me shocked. "You want to help? Can you use a weapon?" she seemed to be looking at my face probably remembering how bad of a condition I was in.

"Well I am not very good with a weapon to tell you the truth. But I'm fairly good at battle tactics I'm a strategist." I said scratching my head slightly embarrassed since I couldn't use a weapon, and since I should've just told her I was an apprentice tactician.

"Ah…so you're a strategist by trade. An odd profession but… Very well. We'll go together!" Lyn quickly dashed out of her hut. I followed after her as fast as I could. 'Oh gods, she's too fast.' I thought to myself as she was already out of reach and out of sight as the suns bright rays blinded my eyes.

I stopped running and started to stroll forward letting my eyes adjust to the sun. "Over here!" I saw her waving at me when I was used the brightness and I dashed to her. "If you want to help Zaku, I could use your advice." She pointed looking forward showing me the location of two burly axe wielding bandits. With belief in herself and enough skill, Lyn could beat these guys. "I'll protect you, so stay close to, me." I nodded at her. "Alright lets go." We ran off towards our enemy. "I need to be closer to the enemy. Yes, this should be good enough." I heard Lyn whisper this I didn't know if she was trying to say this to me or if she was just talking to her, self. I decided to ignore it.

The weaker bandit as it seemed, spotted me and Lyn and started bounding towards us. "Uh-oh! The bandit spotted us. Let's close in and attacked." I gave a head gesture that signaled Lyn to go attack the bandit. Lyn charged at the bandit and struck him in the gut, he swung his axe and struck Lyn on her left shoulder but even through her pain she leapt back, and killed the bandit by digging her blade into his chest. The bandit collapsed and Lyn just stood there holding her bloodied shoulder, I could see her twitching, it was probably from the horrible pain.

I ran up to her as and she looked happily at me "Victory!" I looked at her arm and noticed it looked horrible she noticed my gaze. "…But I have been injured. I need a vulnerary. There's one more bandit left in the ger by the west, Zaku." she said looking at the last bandit "Uh...ger?" She looked at me with such a surprised look on her face. "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these." I gave her a nod and we slowly walked together to the ger. She winced in pain when I barely bumped in to her. " There are a couple of vulneraries in my satchel. Would you get one for me?" I started to dig in her satchel until I found a vulnerary and poured it onto her shoulder and carefully spread it with my finger so it could heal her cut.

The expression on her face soon changed to a calm relaxed one as her wound quickly healed itself looking as if it wasn't even there. "Thank you, Zaku! Now let's go that brigand over by the ger!"

Ok, Lyn the last bandit is big and strong so try to dodge his attacks. So after his attack he will attempt to recover that's your time to strike." Lyn nodded, and we stampeded our way to the last bandit. "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast." Cried the gigantic brute.

Lyn swiftly ran ahead of me and tried to strike at Batta's chest. She made horrible gash but it wasn't enough to bring him down. As soon as Lyn slashed his chest Batta raised his axe and chopped down on Lyn. She barely managed to dodge his attack but her right leg now had a bloodied cut.

"Whew, he's tough…It all comes down to this next blow!" Lyn shouted. "Zaku, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" she wanted me to escape alive. 'I…I can't just leave if she…'

"No! Lyn you can do this your strong enough to kill this guy I know it. But if you fall I will go with you!" I shouted.

Lyn turned her head to look at me, but quickly averted her gaze to the bandit. Batta started too stampede straight towards Lyn like a wild bull with an axe. He swung his axe straight down on Lyn, but she quickly skirted away. Lyn became a blur in my eyes as I saw her charge her sword to attack. Gruesome cuts soon started to cover Batta's body and he collapsed. " What? How… how did you…" Those were the last words to escape the bandit's lips before he died.

"I'm going to check the inside of the ger stay here Zaku." She slid into the entrance of the ger as I stood next to the next the dead man. Something quickly caught my eye. A dagger that was tied unto the man's waist, it was familiar. I ripped the dagger off the bandit and slid it in one of my cloaks pockets.

My vision started to blur. A familiar ache in my stomach was shutting my systems down. I collapsed on the floor. Darkness started to surround me again. Why does this keep happening to me?

I struggled to open my eyes I wanted to stay asleep I was too comfortable to move, I could smell something delicious, my hunger was waking me up. "Good morning, Zaku! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."

I rose from bed and started to rub my eyes. I looked up to find a bowl of food in my face. "When I was bringing you back here I kept hearing your stomach growl, and you kept muttering the names of food in your sleep." She giggled as I blushed and took the bowl from her hands and walked to the table.

Lyn joined me on the table with her own helping of food. I slowly ate the food Lyn gave me to enjoy each and every bite. It was the best meal I had in a long time, but I guess that's because I hadn't eaten in days. I glanced up and saw Lyn staring at me with so much concentration. I stopped eating, put my bowl on the table and watched her.

"So, Lyn is there something on your mind? You seem really distracted." I interrupted the silence. Her gaze finally broke from me and she held her gaze on the floor.

"Say Zaku…I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok." I shifted in my seat but still kept my eyes stayed on her.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

'Her parents wouldn't forgive me if I just took her with me without permission they would probably expect the worse.' "Lyn I can't take you away from your parents without them knowing. Can you ask your parents first?"

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents." She looked down so I couldn't see her eyes or her face. "My mother and my father…died six months ago my people --- the Lorca--- they don't … I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and… They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my tribe is old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

She started to cry and her body started to shudder. 'I shouldn't of asked that foolish question she was alone here I should have expected something like this. It's my fault she's crying right now.' I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Lyn. I really am." She must have suffered so much on her own. 'Me being thrown out of my home by my own father was nothing compared to this her pain was far worst.' I felt my shoulder get wetter the more she cried. When I could hear her calm down I let her go.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long… No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She looked up at me and I wiped her tears with my cloak.

She turned her gaze to the window that looked out into the beautiful vast green plains."Thank you. I'm better now."

Lyn turned her gaze back to me. "Zaku, I want…I must become stronger so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Zaku, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

I stared at her for a while before I nodded. "Ok. I'll take you with me."

A wide grin appeared on Lyn's face. "You will? That's wonderful. Thank you! Oh thank you!" seeing her so happy made me happy. But, why? I just barely met the girl and all I wanted to do was make her happy.

"We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?

"Of course we can do it together we can do anything!" We both started to pack our things.

***************

Once I was done packing what little things I had I helped Lyn pack. I started to look around her hut and noticed a mirror in a corner of her home. I looked at myself in the mirror, and to my surprise I had changed a lot since I left home. My once neatly trimmed honey brown hair was now a shaggy mess. My sapphire left eye and my emerald right eye now shone with excitement instead of sorrow. I also lost some weight this probably had to do with going days without food.

I pulled my knife out of my cloaks pocket and grabbed my hair with the other hand I grabbed my hair. 'I'm probably gonna hurt myself right now' I thought to myself.

*****

I looked around my home noticing that Zaku has been quiet for a while. I finally noticed him standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He kept sliding his hands through his long honey colored hair, while his hand was searching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a knife than grabbed his long locks with the other hand. He held his hair to the knife to cut it but he wouldn't move an inch.

"Do you need some help with that?" I asked killing the silence.

He quickly turned and nodded to me. His different colored eyes glisten with gratitude while he blushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help but giggle.

Zaku remained quiet as I cut his hair. He only spoke to tell me how short he wanted his hair than the silence continued.

When I finished he looked himself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you Lyn! You're helping me so much I don't think I could ever repay you." I looked away from him as I felt myself blush. Why was he able to make me so nervous, why is it when he is overjoyed so am I.

I looked at the knife and my hand and quickly realized something he didn't have this when I found him. "Zaku, where did you get this knife I don't remember you having it when I found you."

He took a quick glance at the knife at the knife and remained quiet. "You took this from the bandit as I searched the ger didn't you."

Zaku finally spoke up. "Actually Lyn, I took back what was rightfully mine. That bandit stole that knife away from me not so long ago. A nun from my village gave it to me when I was a child. I could recognize it anywhere."

I remained quiet as he looked out the window. "I think it's time we should go to sleep Lyn. We got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

I started to climb into my bedroll when he spoke again. "Lyn are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed? I mean we can easily make a border between us so nothing weird happens. Or I can sleep on the bed roll I really don't mind."

I lay on my bedroll not saying a word. I gave a little scream as he picked me up and started to carry me to the bed. "What are you doing?! I'm ok on the floor." I was surprised by his strength as he held me in his arms easily as I squirmed to break free from his grip.

"I'm sorry Lyn but I would feel better if you slept on the bed. You have already done so much for me and I would feel bad if I took away your bed."He lay me on the bed and before I knew it I was in a comfortable sleep.

…

I woke up with start when I noticed he wasn't sleeping in the bed next to me. After giving my home a quick search I was in panic frenzy. 'He couldn't have just left and lied to me like that. He seemed so honest to me yesterday. How could he just leave me like that after giving me his word.' I went barreling towards the door.

Relief quickly covered all of my panic. Zaku was walking back to my house with skinned rabbit on wooden pole her probably made himself to carry the dead carcass. I quickly dashed to him and wrapped my arms around while tears poured out of eyes. "He-hey what's the matter Lyn? Please don't cry."

"I-I thought you left without me…I was so scared." I croaked while crying into Zaku's chest. "Lyn I said I would take you with me and I meant it. I would never do that Lyn I am no monster."

When I finally calmed down I stepped away from him. "Well lets have our breakfast and get going shall we." He said proudly as he showed me his catch.

I smiled back at him. Inside I felt that he and I are going to have a bigger adventure than what we bargained for.

* * *

**This is the first fanfic type of thing I have ever written. So confused about something see something you don't like just tell me and I'll fix it. Reviews would really be appreciated.**

**And I don't own Fire Emblem it belongs to its respectful owners.**


	2. Family Past and Annoying Knights

Lyn decided we should head to a city called Bulgar. I agreed because I didn't know where to go since I had only been in Elibe for 3 months. Bulgar was definitely a busy city. The city roared with the hustle and bustle of merchants selling their goods, while travelers tried to get the price on the goods to lower. The city smelled of meats and spices that could only make you drool with hunger.

"Zaku! Over here!" Lyn stopped and waved to me when she noticed I was a far distance behind her. "Well as you can see this is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacea." She paused and looked at me. "We should purchase supplies for our journey. We should get you a sword to Zaku."

"I'm not very good with a sword Lyn." I said remembering how much I disappointed my father when he discovered this fact.

"Well maybe you didn't have the right teacher." I turned my gaze to her as we walked through the crowds of people. "And you think you can be a better teacher than all the swordmasters that my father got Miss. Lyn."

Lyn giggled and turned her head to me. "I don't think, I know." She reached down and grabbed my hand as we walked from merchant to merchant I couldn't help but blush a bit as her grip tightened.

We purchased our supplies and even through all my complaints Lyn kept her word and bought me a sword. We kept walking together hand in hand until an unexpected voice interrupted our shopping.

"Has an angel fallen from heaven and appeared on earth right before my eyes!" Lyn gave me a surprised look as If I was the one that said that nonsense.

A man with dark green hair wearing green armor grabbed me and fiercely pushed me aside and sidestepped in front of Lyn. "Sweet angel, would you dare give me your beautiful name and bless me with it. Or maybe you and I can have a wonderful candle lit dinner." Lyn just looked at the man and gave a look of disgust. She wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me away forcefully from the womanizer.

While being dragged away from the scene, I turned my head and saw that the man just stood where we left him with his face showing utter most shock. A red armored man came up to him and slapped him upside the head and they started to shout at each other about who knows what.

I quickly averted my gaze back to Lyn and saw that she was still brooding about what just happened. "He was just complimenting you Lyn…There's no need to be mad.

Lyn quickly let go of my arm and stood in front of me her eyes shooting daggers at me. "You don't understand Zaku! Where ever I go men like that one try to flirt with me like that expecting that I'm easy or something it's really annoying."

"I don't have feminine charm so of course men don't flirt with me like that, and plus I wouldn't want them to I don't roll that way." Lyn laughed at this. "But still Lyn you are very beautiful just guys like him feel like they should tell a woman that instead of just keeping it to themselves."She gave me a strange look before she spoke again. "So are you a womanizer like him."

"O-of course not Lyn! I'm not like him. I just told you that to make a point." I said feeling a blush creep its way onto my face. She just giggled and started to walk towards the gate to leave Bulgar.

Once at the exit we were stopped by two large horses blocking the path to the outside of the city. "I wonder who these horses belong to, did you see anyone lead these horses here Zaku?"

I studied the horses and noticed that they both had armor plates on them to protect them from harm. One had green plates, while the other had red armor plates. "I think these horses belong to the womanizer and his friend Lyn."

Lyn didn't say anything but from the look on her face I could tell she didn't want to talk to that man again. "We can try to move their horses so we don't have to confront him though." Her mood quickly brightened. We walked up to the steeds and tried to get them to move from their spot.

The horse was unlike its master. No matter what we tried the horses wouldn't move we tempted it with apples, sugars cubes, and even trying to show it love wouldn't work. And I was so sure about that last choice.

"Oh no… Looks like we are going to have to talk to that man aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are going to have to. Sorry Lyn."

"It's ok Zaku. At least we tried." She grabbed my hand and we started to look for the knight.

Our search didn't take too long. He was still in the same spot having a conversation with the man in red armor.

"Excuse me!" They both turned stopped talking and stared at Lyn with a surprised look on their face.

"Can you please move your horses they are blocking the path to the exit."

"O-oh yes…sorry." The red knight stuttered. Lyn and I followed the two as they went to move their stubborn horses.

As we started to walk out the city the man in red grabbed Lyn's arm and gave her a thoughtful look. "Sorry miss you seem real familiar to me have we met before. " Lyn ripped her arm out of his grip and stepped behind me.

"Hey Kent you don't steal another man's woman! I saw her first! So she's mine!" Spoke the green knight as he pushed his friend away from Lyn. I opened my mouth to say that Lyn was with me but I was interrupted.

"Let's get out of her Zaku! I can't handle this place anymore." Instead of grabbing my arm this time she grabbed me by the back of the cloak and dragged me out of Bulgar.

"Geez Lyn, you didn't have to pull on me that hard you know. I would have followed you." I groaned while rubbing my neck from the burning feeling my cloak left on it.

"Sorry Zaku. It's just those two made me so mad!"

"It's all right. Well we should start heading off." I looked at her and she nodded at me.

We started to walk away from Burgal when I started to her snickering behind us. Lyn took a quick glance behind her. She quickly grasped my hand and started to run.

"Don't look back Zaku!" Lyn shouted to me as quickly ran trying to evade our pursuers.

"Is it those two guys from the city!?" I yelled to her while trying to fasten my pace to hers.

"No! These guys are bandits. They want to kill us!" Lyn and I got quickly surrounded by bandits. We stood back to back she pulled out her sword and I don't know why but I did to.

A rather chubby man with an axe walked up to us and grabbed Lyn's face and started to study her. I grabbed Lyn and pushed her behind me. "Oi! What do you think you're doing, scum!"

"Hey boy, is your little girl friend named Lyndis." I heard Lyn gasp behind me. The bandit must have heard her to because he smirked.

"It's a shame she's quite the beauty too. Too bad they pay me so well or I would have personally taken her with me. Oh well, time to die children." He raised his axe and started to slash down on us before he was stopped.

The knight in red armor. Kent, I think that's what his name is. He blocked the bandits cut with his sword. The bandit stepped back and ran away from us while his goons followed him.

The green knight came galloping to us. "A bunch of bandits against one girl. All of you are a bunch of cowards."

"Excuse me sir. You need to get your eyes checked I have been with Lyn all day. I am the one you pushed away from her in Bulgar as well. So it was going to be all those bandits against a lone girl and a tactician. I explained to him feeling my patience run out.

"I would like to apologize for my friend's foolish behavior in Bulgar. I'm Kent Knight of Lycia and this is Sain he is also a knight of Lycia as hard as that might be able to believe." We both turned our heads to Sain, who was just staring at the sky looking at who knows what.

"Well if these bandits want to look for a fight I'll give it to them."

"You two stay back. We'll take care of this."

"No! If anyone should stand back it's you two. This is mine and Zaku's fight!" Lyn shouted.

"Well Kent and I aren't gonna just stay back and watch."

"Enough! I thought of something." Kent pointed at me. "You Zaku wasn't it, command us. We will follow your orders sir. Is this okay milady?"

Lyn looked at me for a response. I nodded at her. "Yes it's ok."

"Oh and you don't have to call sir. I don't like titles."

******

"Ok from what I can remember there are four bandits and they all split up when you two came along. So Kent and Sain I want you to go straight and finish off any bandits your way. Lyn and I will go through the patch of trees over there." Zaku said while pointing to the directions each of us are supposed to go.

"Oh and Sain you should-"Before he could say anything else Sain went dashing straight with his horse and stabbed forward into the forest with his spear. A bandit came out of the trees and chopped down on Sain.

"Kent, equip your sword and attack that same bandit who attacked Sain." Kent nodded at Zaku and went to Sain's aid.

"Well Lyn we are going to that patch of trees over there." Zaku grabbed my hand and we started to head off into the trees.

We stopped running after a while and Zaku started to peer through the trees looking for something. "Lyn look over there. A bandit." He said in a whisper.

"Lyn when you fight this guy keep your back to the forest. So when he tries to attack, you dodge and his axe will get embedded on a tree trunk. Ok?"

"All right."

"Ok Lyn, wait for my signal."

We watched the bandit as he slowly hobbled near the forest. "Now!"

I jumped out of the trees and stabbed at the bandit. I was able to cut his chest but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. The bandit grabbed his axe and swung it at me. I dodged to the right, and just like Zaku said the man got his axe stuck on a tree. I took this chance and killed him.

"Zaku your plan worked!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I saw a blush on his face, and I soon started to feel one on mine. "W-well my plan was only possible because of you." I let go of him and stared at the ground. The silence was broken when we heard twigs break behind us.

Zaku grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as he leaned against a tree. His head was turned looking for whatever broke those twigs, and I was glad he wasn't looking at me. My face was so red I had never been this close to a man. I could feel his chest rise and lower as he breathed.

"Oh it's just Sain. What is he doing here." He let go of me and turned around to shout at Sain. "Hey! Sain what are you doing here!" Sain turned around and looked shocked to see both of us.

"Oh it's you Zaku. I am merely looking for bandits." I looked at Sain and saw that he was still bleeding from the cut that bandit had left on him.

"Why haven't you healed your cut yet?" Sain looked down at his wound than back to us.

"Am I worrying you my beautiful princess? This is just a flesh wound nothing to worry about." I noticed Zaku shake his head and look back at me. "Lyn give me one of your vulneraries." I dug in my satchel and handed him the vulnerary.

"Sain! Catch!" Zaku threw the vulnerary at Sain. "When you decide to heal that flesh wound of yours that vulnerary will come in handy. Tell Kent that we will meet up with him across bridge to finish the last off the last bandit." Sain nodded and rode off.

"Ok Lyn lets go." We ran through the trees and across the bridge. There stood the chunky bandit that grabbed my face. Just was we got there so did Kent and Sain.

"Kent, Sain attack him now!" The two knights rushed the bandit and attacked. They both had him distracted. "Lyn it's your turn now finish him off." I quickly dashed at the finished him off with a fatal blow.

After defeating the bandit the four of us just stood there with an awkward aura filling the air.

"Well I guess that's all of them. Unless you need us for something, me and Lyn will be leaving." Zaku said killing the silence.

"Actually there is something." Kent stated. "Sain and I have traveled from Caelin, in Lycia because we are searching for someone.

That interested me in their story. "Lycia…That country is beyond the mountains to the southwest isn't it?

"Yes, you are correct." Kent continued on. "We are here as messengers for Lady Madelyn, who married a nomad 19 years ago."

"Madelyn" I felt my body tense up at hearing that name. Zaku must have seen this because he reached over and started to hold my hand.

"Our lord's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his only daughter would leave him like that. Later he declared he had no daughter.

Sain decided to talk now. "This year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It informed us that she, her husband and their daughter were happy in the Sacae plains. The marquess was so happy that he had an 18 year old granddaughter. He smiled so happily when he told us all he was a grandfather. His granddaughter's name was Lyndis. This was the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at a young age."

I could only remain quiet at hearing all this. All of this was so new to me. I was brought back to reality when Zaku squeezed my hand.

"The fact that the girl had her departed grandmother's name softened the marquess' heart. Now he only wishes to meet his daughter's family, even if it was only once. That is why we are here. We didn't know Lady Madelyn died a few days later… we barely learned this as we got to Bulgar. Than we learned that all hope wasn't lost. That the Lady Madelyn's daughter was still alive, but that she was living alone in the plains."

"I knew right away that you were the Lady Lyndis." Spoke Kent.

"And how did you know that."

"You resemble your mother so much it is remarkable."

"Y-You knew my mother?"

"Sadly I did not. But I saw portraits of her back at Caelin." Kent answered apologetically.

"To everyone else I was just Lyn…But when I was alone with my parents they would call me Lyndis. This is all so strange. One minute I had no family and the next I have a grandfather. I…I never thought I would hear that name again. I started to think of all of today's events. "Wait a minute that bandit. He called me Lyndis too!

"What! That's impossible…" said Kent.

"He was probably one of Lord Lundgren's goons." Sain suggested.

"Who's that?"

"He is your grandfather's younger brother. Since everyone thought that your mother was gone forever. This made Lundgren the heir to the throne."

"Too tell you the truth. Learning about you has made it harder for your granduncle to get what he wanted."

"But I don't care about inheriting any kind of title!" I shouted with sincerity.

"Sadly, your granduncle isn't going to believe that. Bandits are going to keep chasing you until you're dead." Sain said sadly.

This was all so confusing I didn't know what to do anymore. "So than what should I do?"

"Come with us to Caelin." Replied Kent. "Traveling like this will only get you killed."

"I guess I have no choice. I will join you." I said quietly.

*****

The knights started to discuss things to themselves. I looked around searching for Zaku. He hadn't said a thing since our talk with Kent and Sain. I found him sitting alone on a rock not so far from us. He had the sword I bought him on his lap and had his eyes shut while the wind blew and ruffled his hair.

I sat next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He looked at me, placed his sword by his side and put his head on top of mine. "Zaku…I am so sorry this changes everything we had planned out."

"Don't worry about it Lyn. We didn't have much planned out in the first place." He said in a teasing voice.

I slightly pushed him with my body. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know." Zaku sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to let me decide for you?

"Yeah…I am not going to force myself into this Lyn. I will only come if you want me to."

"Having you with me will make the journey much easier…but it's going to be dangerous."

"I'm not much of a fighter but I'll go with you." He said smiling down on me.

"Really!? Are you sure?" Knowing that he would come made me so happy I only hope he was serious about this.

"Of course I'm sure." He paused his multi-colored eyes glistened with excitement. "I will stay with you Lyn until the very end."

********

After many hours of fighting and disputing over the map, Kent and Zaku finally found a place to set up camp near a small stream.

"Now this is a great place! This is quite the great campsite we chose out. What do you think Kent?"

"Well its better than our first options." Kent responded back.

"Well are we going to pitch up our tents or are we gonna sleep under the stars today?" Zaku asked looking at the three us.

"I'm fine with sleeping under the stars. What about you two?" I asked looking at the two knights.

"Today is a fine day so I don't think setting up tents will be necessary." Kent responded for both the knights.

We lay our bedrolls on the ground and we started to light up a campfire. The sun started to set and we all started to get comfortable around the fire.

"I will stay on watch than Kent will follow. We need one more person to stay awake and Keep watch. Which of the two of you will do it?"

Before I could say anything else Zaku spoke up. "I will keep watch. I don't mind."

"Ok, thanks for volunteering." Zaku just nodded at Sain and went to his bedroll and started to doze off. Kent and I soon followed and went to our own bedrolls.

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night to see that Zaku wasn't sleeping and he wasn't around the campfire. I got up and started to look for him. He was a few feet away from our campsite star gazing. He must have heard me coming because he turned his head to look at me.

"Lyn what are you doing? You should be sleeping tomorrow is gonna be a big day."

"Well what are you doing? You should be watching camp."

"I didn't think it would be a problem. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I walked over to him and sat next to him. He just watched me and looked back up at the starry night. I scooted over closer to him and lay my head on shoulder and reached over to grab his hand.

"Zaku you know so much about me…but where are you from." I felt him tense up a little but he quickly relaxed.

"I am from a far away island name Karavana. I have two younger siblings. Their names are Baki and Cecilia. My parents raised me until I knew how to walk and talk. After that a priest and a nun from my home took care of me most of the time."

I quietly listened to him keeping my opinions to myself. His parents weren't there for him. That must have been very horrible. He paused and stopped talking for a while.

"It's ok Zaku. You can tell me more when you are comfortable. Okay?"

"Ok Lyn. I promise. Goodnight Lyn." He called to me as I walked back to camp.

"Goodnight Zaku…"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2. I tried to avoid from keeping the talk about Lyn's family to much like the game but it was kinda hard. Well I'll start to work on Chapter 3 rite away but it's going to take some time because I am going to be busy with school.**


	3. The Sacred Blade

_"Get up!"_

_ A man with a wooden sword shouted at a young boy who lay on the ground sword in hand, blood spilled out of the boys face as he struggled to stand._

_ "Didn't you hear me boy! Get up!" The man raised his wooden blade to strike the boy once again._

_ "Stop at once!" a young woman shouted. She came running up to the boy flipping him on his side, so that he wouldn't drown in his own pool of blood. The woman wore the attire of a nun. Her sapphire left eye and amethyst right eye gleamed with anger._

_ "What do you think you're doing woman!? The boy is not your child why do you care and baby him like so?!" the man shouted._

_ "I may not be the boy's mother! But do you not know who is father is. Imagine what his father will do to you if I told him what you are doing!"_

_ "Take the boy and leave." The man turned and walked away from the child and the nun._

_ ***_

"_Are you ok?" The nun asked the boy. The child remained quiet as the woman cleaned the blood off his face._

_ "I'm ok Sister Selena…No need to worry." _

_ "No it's not ok! He could have killed you if he had the chance."_

_ "It's not his fault. If I was better with the blade I wouldn't have to take those classes…and I would make my father proud." The boy cast his face down._

_ "If I was your parent I would be extremely proud of you." The woman stroked the boy's face, her eyes full of sorrow._

_ The boy raised his face and looked at his care taker his multicolored were full of tears. "Do…Do I, make you and father David proud…"_

_ "You make us extremely proud." The woman wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him towards her. "We love you and are completely proud of you as if you were our own son. But remember I must remain a secret. Never speak of me to your mother and father, or anyone else. Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ ****_

_ The boy was awoken late at night. Someone was shaking his shoulders hurriedly._

_ "Wake up! Wake up!" Sister Selena was panicked and quickly wanted to wake up the child._

_ "Your Father is coming to pick you up. You must wake up now! I have to leave now so your father doesn't see me! Remember do not speak of me." The nun was becoming desperate now she had to wake the boy._

_ "Zaku! Wake up!"_

_ {End dream}_

"Zaku, wake up." I woke up to Lyn standing over me shaking my shoulders. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

She reached over and rubbed her finger across my cheek. Lyn inspected her finger and pointed it at me. "You were crying."

I looked away from her embarrassed that a dream could bring me into tears. "Really, Lyn I am fine. Let's start training." I said as I stood up.

It has been at least a month since I started to travel with Lyn and the two knights of Caelin, Kent and Sain. And in those days Lyn has insisted to teach me how to fight with a blade. Every day she wakes me up early to train. But today is different this it's the first day her and I will spar together. This probably explains that dream. All my memories of learning swordplay are not great ones.

Kent the more proper knight is a really intelligent and good to have around. He carries an air of sophistication around him and it shows. The other knight however is the total opposite. Sain loves to talk and flirt with woman. He likes to tell jokes and it's nice to have him around since he makes everyone laugh when they are stressed out.

"Zaku! Are we going to practice or are you just gonna day dream all day." Lyn shouted spinning the two make shift swords she had in her hands.

Then there is Lyn. She is a very beautiful girl from the plains of Sacea. She is brave and very skilled with the blade. When she sets her mind to something she does it. We recently learned that Lyn is the granddaughter of the marquess of Caelin. So we are traveling there together to get her there safely. But before we left to Caelin Lyn begged for us to go to see a shrine that had a special sword there.

I walked up to Lyn with a grim expression on my face. I was not looking forward to the beating that was about to happen.

Lyn looked up and giggled when she looked at me. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared."

"Hahaha! Very funny Lyn." She laughed and threw the wooden blade at me I caught it and looked at her. I silently prayed to , hoping that this spar wasn't going to end as painful as the other ones.

We stood there not moving a muscle, both of us waiting, for the other to make the first move. I stared into Lyn's emerald eyes noticing how beautiful they are. Her green hair is so long and smooth I wonder how it feels. Wait. What was I thinking at a time like this?

Lyn had already prepared her attack. She dashed forward to me holding her blade in both hands pointing straight at me. I tried to jump away from her attack but I was too late. I closed my eyes so tight expecting the usual beating I would get from my former teachers if I messed up during practice.

She struck me in the stomach, the blow hurt but it wasn't blood curling pain. I open my eyes and noticed she was staring at me with a questioning glare. "What's bothering you Zaku? Please tell me."

"Lyn…when I was a child learning how to fight with a sword, my teachers used to beat me to pulp if I messed up. So I guess that still scares me now."

"They beat you?"

"Yes."

"Well that is probably why you didn't learn a thing. I'm different Zaku. I will not hurt you too badly." She said and I could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Well can we spar for real this time."

*****

Once the knights woke up and we had our breakfast we started to travel again. We were getting closer to the shrine that Lyn really wanted to go to. My body hurt all over from the hits that she landed on me. I barely struck her once.

After a few hours I finally saw a huge temple in the distance. It looked well taken care of but I could see that there were a few parts on the building that could easily be broken if someone took the time.

"Look Zaku! We finally got here!" She wrapped her arm around my bruised one. It took all my strength not to cry in pain. "There is a sacred sword in this altar. All the people of Sacea go to pray there if they are leaving to start a journey."

"So that's the reason you wanted to come here." I asked as I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes! I want to pray for the safest journey we can have." Lyn said.

"How wonderful Lady Lyndis. Hearing your beautiful voice asking for safety, I'm sure the gods would agree to your wish." Sain chirped in cheerfully.

"What do you think the gods would do to you after hearing your wish Sain? Maybe they would curse you for asking for a perverted wish."

"Oh Zaku, do you really think I would ask for something perverted. That hurts my feelings sir. I would only ask for the attention of every beautiful woman in the world. That includes you my wonderful lady"

Lyn and I both laughed. "I don't think that wish of yours will be granted Sain!"

*****

We got to closer to the Alter when we heard a woman's high pitched scream in the distance. A chubby woman was running to us. The closer she got to us the more I could see the fear in her face.

"Call for help! Please can you get someone to help the priest at the shrine!?"

"What has happened Miss?"

"Bandits have imprisoned the priest and they are going to steal the sacred blade."

"Go to your home and hide for safety, we will take care of this." As the woman ran to a patch of houses in the distance I turned to look back at the group. "I'm sure all of you want to protect the shrine. So let's go."

"Dear tactician you are so noble! Hurry everyone to the shrine!"

"Sain! Calm down Zaku hasn't giving us orders yet!" The two knights went riding off towards the Alter and me and Lyn stayed behind.

"Thank you Zaku. For deciding to protect the priest and the alter."

"You don't have to thank me Lyn. We better hurry or we won't get there in time let's go"

*******

After defeating all the bandits outside the shrine we had a problem. The knights couldn't get their horses to walk through the cliffs only Lyn and I could.

"What are we going to do Sir?"

"I don't know Kent…and don't call me sir." I moaned. 'Think Zaku….THINK" I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned my back against the wall. I felt the wall push in slightly when I barely put a little weight on it. I studied the wall and saw that it was cracked but it needed some work before it could be broken down.

"I got it! Kent, Sain attack this part of the wall. It's weak and it's breaking down it's the only way we can get you in there."

"Bu-but Zaku this is a holy place. We can't just destroy this wall." Sain stuttered .

"I know… but it's the only way."

"Sain we have to break down that wall or we will get there too late. The bandits could escape if we take the time to cross the cliffs with your horses. This is our quickest and so far our only option."

Kent and Sain nodded at Lyn and began destroying the wall. It was taking too long and I was getting impatient. I ordered the knights to move aside and I threw my whole body at the wall. It crumpled down against my weight and I landed painfully on a bunch of broken bricks. A man quickly came over to see what the noise was about it I saw he had an axe so I figured he was a bandit.

"Someone…attack him…" Kent made his horse jump over me and chased down the bandit. "Sain check the outside…Lyn please help me up." Sain went riding off while Lyn helped me up.

"You know if you waited a little bit longer you wouldn't have had to hurt yourself." Lyn said as she cleaned pieces of brick of me.

"Yeah but I got bored of waiting. It probably would have took longer if I just let Kent and Sain take turns hacking at the wall. So I figured break it with your body."

"So how are you feeling? Where are you hurting right now?"

"My whole body hurts. From you beating me in practice and breaking the wall." She laughed and slapped me in the back.

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Haha! Sorry Zaku!"

Lyn and I ran over to the other part of the shrine. A man sat in a chair that was centered against the wall he cradled a sheathed sword. Lyn and I pulled out our swords though I only did it to intimidate the guy to surrender. He looked at us and threw the sword he had in his hands across the room and pulled his blade out.

"That piece o' crap won't come out! You can take it if you want it boy." He looked at Lyn and smiled. "If I can't that sword I'll take that pretty little treasure right next to you."

"Shut your mouth you freak! I would never go anywhere with you! You won't escape here alive!" Lyn ran straight at the man and slashed at him. The bandit moved away but got a huge bloody cut on his arm. "You'll pay for that you hoe! No one messes with Glass!" Glass threw his sword in the air and jumped after it. He caught it and was going to slam his sword right threw Lyn.

I pushed her away with all my strength and swung my sword so I could strike his. Our blades collided as he landed on the ground. My body hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let him overpower me. We stood there using all the strength we could to bring down the other. I saw a flash of green out of the corner in my eye. A sword came straight out of Glass's chest and he coughed up blood than collapsed to the ground.

I looked up and saw that Lyn now stood in front of me. She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Zaku. If you didn't do that I would have died."

All my strength was sapped. I fell forward and Lyn caught me in her arms. I stood there for a while enjoying her embrace even if it was just help me from falling on the ground until I heard the sound of hoofs beats. I slipped out of Lyn's arms and collapsed in the chair.

*******

After freeing the priest Lyn started to have a serious conversation with him. I stood there but I started to zone out. "Now as a thank you gift for protect me I will let you hold and trace the patterns of the Mani Katti." The priest declared.

"Oh thank you very much!" Lyn touched the blade and it started to flash a white blinding light.

The priest looked at Lyn his face paled and he looked as if he was going to die right then and there. "I never believed in all my life I would meet the owner of this blade."

"The owner?" I asked the priest as his whole body started to shake.

"Th-The spirits call down to Lyn. They want her to wield this blade. Take this blade and pull it out of its sheath my dear. It will come out effortlessly even if I used magic to seal it."

Lyn removed the sheath and studied the blade. It was a wonderful looking blade. Its' steel looked as white as snow and it shone so brightly in the sun. I stared at Lyn in shock I could see her face mirror mine as she looked at the sword.

"Go my child! Continue on your journey and never give up. With the Mani Katti in your hands no one will ever bring you down."

*******

After all of us convince Lyn that she was worthy to wield the Mani Katti we started to travel again. The day went by fast the sun was now setting and we set up camp. We ate what Lyn was able to catch hunting. By then it was already night.

The two knights kept watch of camp while Lyn and I left for a while to stargaze. We quickly got relaxed and started to point out stars and tell each other the tales and legends about certain constellations.

"So Zaku…where is your family?"

"My family…isn't from around here Lyn. I am not from Elibe."

"So you left your family to travel alone?"

"I didn't leave them… They…no my father sent me away." I really didn't want to speak about my family. It wasn't that I hated them for making me leave. It's that I didn't spend much time with them. I knew more about my brother and sister than I did about my own parents.

"I didn't spend much time with my own family. Whenever my own mother at me, I could tell she was scared of me. My father would give me a disgusted look when I tried to show him what I learned. The only ones that didn't shun me or were afraid of me are my brother and sister."

"What are their names?"

"My little sister's name is Cecilia and my little brother's is Raki. I don't know if I told you this already but they are twins." I started to dig in my cloak for the secret pocket I made when I started to travel. I soon found what I was looking for. It was a locket that contained the pictures of my siblings.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be able to see the pictures but here look at this locket." I handed her the necklace. I saw her study the pictures on the locket carefully. She handed it to me after studying it for a few minutes.

"Your sister is very beautiful and your brother is handsome just like you." Even though she couldn't see me I turned away from her when I felt myself blush.

"What about the people that raised you? How were they?"

"Oh they were wonderful! The nun that took care of me, Sister Selena was the greatest. She would always teach me new things and encourage me in whatever I pursued. And Father David He was the greatest! He showed me how to hunt and he's the one that thought I should learn battle strategies! I paused when I heard Lyn giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's strange! When you talk about your family you sound so depressed. But when you spoke of your nun and your priest you got so excited!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really! When you talked about your parents it was like they died!"

I started to laugh and was going to respond to her comment but I heard someone was walking up to us. I turned my head and saw it was Kent.

"Lady Lyndis it's really getting late you should really get some rest. The same goes for you Zaku."

"Ok Kent I'll get my rest. Good night Zaku." Lyn walked off to camp with Kent. I sat there alone while I watched them go. I was really opening up to Lyn. I wonder is that a good thing or a bad thing. I walked backed to camp and thought about this until I fell asleep.

* * *

**This is a pretty short chapter I think I got lazy. So yeah Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. New Friends and Drunken Fun

I woke early in the morning looking up at the sky. It was a dark blue color mixing with a red orange hue as the sun rose. I stretched my stiff arms and legs, while getting up from my bedroll that was soaked from the morning dew. From behind me I could a faint 'fwoosh' sound.

I turned around and saw Lyn, she was a distance away from camp rapidly swinging her sword in practice. She was a bit mad at me because I accidently left the blade she bought me at the shrine where she got the Mani Katti. So instead of sword practice every morning, I had to study the map or think of new battle strategies.

Lyn refuses to talk to me, and when she does it's just when she ask for something like "Can you please leave me alone." I couldn't handle being shunned by her anymore I had to do something about it, fast. I quietly snuck up to her like a wolf sneaking up on its prey. I tried to avoid stepping on the twigs on the ground or breathing to loudly, so she wouldn't hear me walking up to her.

"What do you want, Zaku?" My left foot caught on a branch, and I crashed down to the floor. I stood up as quickly as I could. My cloak was wet from my little fall, but I could ignore it.

"L-Lyn I'm sorry! That blade was a gift from you and I should have cherished it but I didn't. I lost it…I understand why you are angry but please, will you forgive me." Lyn turned around and smiled.

"It's ok, Zaku. I shouldn't have forced you to practice sword play like that. You're my master strategist and I'm your peerless warrior. I need you to stay safe when we get attacked by bandits I can't have you getting attacked because of me."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Hearing her say that took a huge weight off my shoulders. I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and we stood there holding each other while the sun rose from the east, making its way up from the coverage of the trees.

"I promise Lyn, I won't lose anything you give me ever again." I whispered in her ear. Lyn smelled of sweet flowers and I couldn't help but lose myself in her embrace.

"You better not, or I'm going to be twice as mad at you." We stood for who knows how long but I couldn't care less.

"Oh my gods! Zaku you sly dog you! No wonder, the Lady Lyndis wouldn't fall for my charm." I looked up and saw Sain leaning against an old oak tree, giving me a little smirk. "You are not only a master of strategy, you are the king of hearts."

Lyn and I separated I couldn't help but blush like crazy due to Sain's words, and that I held Lyn for such a long time.

"S-Sain, When did you get here?!" I shouted pointing at him. Sain just scratched his head and laughed.

"That does not matter my dear friend! But you and I will have a man to man talk. Okay?"

"Fine." I watched Sain walk back to camp laughing heartily at my embarrassment. I turned around and saw Lyn inspecting her robes.

"Why am I wet?" She asked curiously looking at me.

"Sorry that's my fault! I fell remember. And the grounds pretty wet from the dew on the ground."

"Oh. Well it's not that wet so I'll survive. Let's go back to camp, Zaku. I'm sure that Kent is wondering what we are up to." Lyn took hold of my and we walked back to camp hand in hand.

**************

As we traveled I looked up and saw a black puffy smoke cloud rise from a faraway village. I extended my hand and pointed to the expanding black cloud the two knights and Lyn stared and remained quiet.

No one said a word as we got closer to the village. The place looked as if a tornado had passed by and wrecked up everything. Buildings were torn apart, pieces of broken stone were scattered all over the ground, and a few homes were ablaze, burning so fiercely that you could feel the heat from a distance.

"What happened here?" Sain asked after scanning the area around us.

"Bandits…" Lyn spoke her voice full of hate. "The bandits from around here do nothing but terrorize little villages like this one…like my tribe. They came from the Bern Mountains and massacred most of us." Kent stretched his armor plated hand to Lyn, and placed it on her shoulder.

"I swear. I will go back and avenge all of the Lorca." Lyn spoke quietly her face cast down. All of us remained quietly as Lyn silently cried.

"Milady if it doesn't bother you, I would like to come with you when you go back to avenge your people." Lyn looked up tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't forget about me Lady Lyndis I will join you as well!" Sain shouted giving a salute to Lyn. Everything remained quiet after that. I stayed silent I wasn't very good at comforting people, especially girls. Girls in Karavana would usually be scared of me because of the rumor that said I would force any girl to marry me. So I hardly talked to girls.

Sain gave a little cough and nudged me hard in the ribs with his elbow. I gave him a venomous glare but he ignored it and gestured at Lyn with his head.

"Uh… you definitely can't go there without me Lyn. You need your tactician, and I need my peerless warrior." I wasn't sure what I just said made any sense. But it was the only thing I could think of at that moment.

Lyn spun on her heals, and faced me I saw tears pouring out of her eyes. She threw herself on me and buried her head in my chest. I held her until her loud cries became calmed whimpers. She stepped backed and stared into my eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes giving off a little spark, but they were still wet with tears.

"Thank you, Zaku."

"Don't worry about it. Just cheer up for me, okay?"

She nodded at me wiping her tears off with her gloved hand. Sain stepped up to me giving off a merry laugh while he patted me on the back. Kent turned to me and gave me a slight nod.

Lyn calmed down quiet quickly. We started searching around the destroyed village to see if we could find any locals. We searched all the burnt and collapsed buildings but no one was there. We were about to give up when a high pitched scream pierced through the deadly silence.

Everyone jumped slightly at the shock of the scream. I turned around and found the whole group staring at me. "What?" It took me a while before it hit me. "You guys think I screamed like that! I am not capable of screaming like that."

The high pitched scream came this time I was able to hear where it came from. Whoever it was that was screaming was behind the large brick wall cover our view. "C'mon guys lets go see what's happening."

We quickly rushed to the other side of the wall to help whoever was screaming. When we got there I saw a lavender haired girl trying to back her steed away from two burly men with axes, they held ropes in their hands. On the floor lay a brown hair man completely tied up and gagged squirming on the floor.

"Hey you two stop that at once!" Kent went riding off two the woman's aid. Sain, Lyn, and I soon followed after Kent. The two men stopped and turned around to look at us. The brown haired man with the red bandana threw away the ropes in his hands and pulled out his axe.

"Mind yer own business if you know what's good for ye!" He shouted at us as he swung his axe in our direction.

Lyn kept her gaze on the lavender haired girl. The poor girl must be scared out of her mind. Tears are pouring out of her eyes and she's blindly swinging the lance in her hands, as the other bandit kept trying to tie her up.

"Florina!?" Lyn shouted as she ran up towards the girl. The girl looked up and started to break out in more tears. "Lyn! Is that you?"

The girl's horse jumped into the air and giant wings spread into the sky making a shadow over all of us. It took me a couple of seconds to register in my mind that her horse was a Pegasus. The Pegasus landed near us and Florina jumped off it and hugged Lyn as she started to cry more.

"Oi give us the girl! She's property of the Ganelon property now!"

"Shut your mouth fool! Kent, Sain get them!" The two knights charged at the bandits. The one with the red bandana managed to escape but the other one met his fate.

Out of the corner of my eye I could still see the bound man squirming frantically for our attention. I walked up to him taking my knife out of my forest green cloak. He saw the knife in my hand and his eyes looked panicked. He started wiggling away from me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just stop wiggling so I can set you free."

The man quit moving and lay there motionlessly as I unsheathed my knife revealing a tiny blade made up of pure black steel. I started cutting the ropes on his legs than his hands. Behind me Lyn and the girl, Florina were having their reunion.

Once the man was free he ripped the cloth that gagged him out of his mouth.

"Thanks friend! I was really scared right there. I swear I was going to die if no one came in time. Sorry for misjudging you it's just I didn't know who to trust right there. Oh where are my manners! Names Wil friend what's yours!" The man spoke rapidly.

"Oh, I'm Zaku. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm all right because of you and your friends! Thank you again!" Wil quickly stood up and started to shake my hand.

"Well sorry Wil I got to go join my friends. Go warn all the villagers, tell them to stay indoors. We are going to teach those bandits a lesson." I started walk away from Wil to join Lyn and the others when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to help."

"Uh…What can you do?"

"I can use a bow! It's somewhere around here though. Can you help me look for it?" I sighed and we started looking around the area for Wil's bow. After searching for a while Wil found his bow behind a pile of rubble.

I ran up to Lyn and the others and Wil followed me. "Zaku, where were you? Lyn asked a little angrily as I dashed up to her.

"I was helping someone. This guy, he's the one I helped!" I said pointing at Wil. Lyn gave Wil a quizzical look.

"Uh…Wil this is Lyn, Lyn this is Wil. He's offered to help us take down these bandits."

"Well Zaku, this is Florina. She is a childhood friend of mine. Florina is a Pegasus knight and like will she's agreed to help us." Lyn said.

I stuck my hand out to Florina shake hands but she stepped back and cowered behind Lyn. I looked at Lyn for an answer. Lyn mouthed 'she's shy.' I simply nodded and started a formulating a battle plan.

"Ok guys time for business. Most of these bandits are probably on the other side of the wall so Kent, Sain and Lyn go there and strike. Florina since you can easily get over the wall, you will take Wil and I and drop us off on top of the wall while you check out the village and warn people to stay indoors. Can you do this?"

Florina gave me a slight nod. I watched as the two knights and Lyn rode off to block the other side of the wall. Wil and I mounted on Florina's Pegasus and we set flight. As we got to the wall Wil and I jumped off the steed and on to the thick wall. I looked down and saw a bandit staring straight at me.

"Florina attack him!" I shouted.

She charged at the man with her spear pointing straight at his heart. The bandit moved to the side but the spear went through his abdomen. I nodded at Wil and he pulled his bow back and shot an arrow straight at the man's heart.

"Florina, are you all right!?" I shouted down at Florina. She lifted her hand and gave me thumbs up. "All right Wil let's go help the others.

********

We finished off all the bandits now only their leader remained. He stood on top of a pile of rubber from a collapsed building. His eyes shone with hate as we got closer to him. He held his axe in his hands so tightly his knuckles were white.

Lyn dashed up to the man holding the Mani Katti in her hands. "We don't have to fight here and now! Just drop your axe and turn yourself in to the villagers. They will surely take pity on your soul."

"I don't need anyone's pity! Raise your sword! I will not die here without a fight."

The man rushed at Lyn his axe raised in the air giving off a gleam as the sun hit it. He swung his axe down on Lyn she moved to the side but it struck her leg leaving a bloody gash on her leg. Lyn thrust the mani katti into the man's chest and it was all over.

"Lyn are you all right!?" I shouted when I was running up to her with a vulnerary.

"Yeah Zaku, I'm fine." She said giving me a little smile.

"Ok I want you to stand still for a while I'm going to pour some vulnerary into your wound." She nodded at me. I grabbed Lyn's leg and slowly started to pour the vulnerary on her wound and watched it go from a gaping wound into Lyn's normal skin again.

"Lyn!" Florina came running towards us leaving her Pegasus behind.

"Florina…Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Ilia."

Florina looked down having an ashamed look her lavender hair covering her face causing a shadow. She started to kick at the ground causing little dirt clouds to puff at the sky.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony in Ilia?"

"Yes where you join a group of mercenaries to further your training."

"Yeah…well I went to your home to tell you about it but you weren't there. Than someone told me you left with your fiancé. I never knew you were engaged Lyn."

I felt my face heat up rapidly after hearing what Florina said. I turned my head to look at Lyn and her face was different shades of red. From behind us I heard Wil ask Sain who Lyn was traveling with first. Sain answered Wil by pointing at me and giving off a merry laugh.

Wil walked up to me and patted me in the back. "Wow Zaku! You're such a lucky guy to be engaged to someone as beautiful as Lyn!" I felt my face heat up more.

"Lyn and I aren't engaged!" I shouted at Wil. He totally ignored me and started to plan the details on our wedding.

"Anyway, like you told us before Lady Lyndis, Florina is real timid around and most mercenary groups are made up of them." Kent said killing the marriage talk.

Florina kept her gaze on the ground and she balled her hands into a fist. "I know…it's just that I always thought I would work it out…maybe I should give up in my dream." Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"If Lady Florina is shy why doesn't she just join us? She wouldn't have to give up in her dream!" Sain ran up to Florina and grasped her hands. She looked at him her face panic stricken. "With you and Wil joining us we make a perfect group of soldiers."

"Wait what was I just included in?" asked Wil.

"Are group of soldiers of course! We are the Lyndis's Legion, we will all get good training and we even have our master of battlefield tactics and lover boy Zaku!"

"Shut up Sain! I'm no lover boy!"

"Oh must we have our man to man talk here Zaku! I really wished we could have it at the pub with cup of ale in hand to relax us."

"What are we even gonna talk about!" I shouted at Sain getting flustered from his teasing.

While Sain laughed at my complaints Florina was being invited to our group of travelers. Sain's attention went from me to Florina and Lyn. "So beautiful Florina is joining us? How wonderful! I swear Lady Florina, I Sain, knight of Caelin, will protect you with my life!"

"Ewww! Get away!" Florina ran away from Sain, and he went bounding after her.

Kent walked up to Lyn. "I'm sorry Lady Lyndis for Sain calling us mercenaries."

"Oh it's okay Kent. I don't mind. Florina's going to need special attention though. Are you up for it Kent?"

"Of course Milady" Kent smiled.

I was staring off into space dozing off when I felt someone poke me in the back. "Huh? What?" I looked around and found Wil staring at me. "Oh hey Wil, what's on your mind?"

"Would it be all right if I joined you guys on your journey?"

"Of course you can join us Wil!" I smiled patting Wil.

"Haha! Thank you my friend!"

Wil and I kept rambling off about anything that came across our mind, until I felt arms wrap around me from behind and hair tickling at my cheek.

"This journey is getting stranger everyday isn't it Zaku!" Lyn cheerfully chirped.

I placed my head on hers enjoying Lyn's embrace. "It sure is."

"Are you two sure you're not engaged? By the way your acting it seems like you're a newly wed couple."

**********

After the village realized that the bandits were taken care of all of them came out to celebrate our victory. They gave us three free rooms at the inn. I would be sharing a room with Wil, the two knights would have the same room, while the two girls would be together.

After I washed myself and put on a white long sleeve shirt, with a green vest, and the new pair of pants that the innkeeper left for me I grabbed my forest green cloak and went to bar to meet the guys.

When I walked into the bar I could see that everyone was having a good time. Lyn and Florina dressed in short white dresses were both seated on stools with a bunch of woman from the village around them chatting. I could see Kent, Sain, and Wil seated around a table drinking laughing at whatever joke Wil just told.

As I walked up to them Sain quickly went back to his annoying loud self. "Well boys, look who finally decided to join the party. Our lover boy, Zaku!" He started to clap when I sat down with them. "Here Zaku , have a cup of ale." Sain said as he passed me a jug.

We started downing the drinks as the night when by. Lyn's, Florina's and the women from the village's giggles went to loud laughter. Occasionally they would turn around to look at me and started to giggle and blush.

A drunkard from across the bar started to shout at his friend and caught everyone's attention. "Have you ever been in love my friend!? Ah love it's such a beautiful thing!"

I turned around and found Sain giving me a sly smile. "That drunkard reminded me of something. So Zaku how is your relationship with Lyn." This caught Wil's attention as well because he stopped talking to the woman next to him and stared at me.

"Lyn and I are just friend's guys."

"Ok." Sain didn't look satisfied with my answer but he let it pass. "Well, than have any of you guys been in love before?" All of us shook our heads. "Ah my friend's this is going to be a long night."

After that our whole night was spent debating about love, proposing to a woman, or getting married. Many other people got interested in our conversation, so they surrounded our table giving off a little bit of their own opinion at times.

"Well than Mister Tactician how would you propose to a woman!?" Sain shouted at me slamming a jug of ale on the table

"Oh so now you want me to show you how a real man proposes to a woman!"

"Well than show me, !"

I started scanning the table for a woman's hand since I couldn't make out people's faces very well in my drunken state. I found a couple of feminine hands on our table, but some of them had wedding rings. After a while of searching I finally found one.

I quickly grasped the hand that I found and started my mock proposal. "Sweetheart, I know I'm a fool and I had my mistakes, everyone does. You're the person I want to see when I wake up every day, when I seeing your smiling face it gives me strength. Will you make me the happiest fool alive and marry me?" I looked up to see who I just proposed to. I jumped back surprised to see whose hand I was holding.

Lyn was looking at me her face as red as a tomato. The entire group of women she was seated gave out a huge "Awwww." I didn't know what to I just looked at her feeling a blush creep into my face.

"So, Lady Lyndis? Do you take this for better, or for worse, till death do you part."

Lyn looked up and gave me a smile, but she was still blushing. I couldn't blame her I was blushing as well. "I do."

"Well I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fool. You may now kiss the bride Zaku." Sain gave me a slight push and whispered. "Go get her tiger."

The crowd slowly moved aside as I stepped up to Lyn. I was still holding her hand so I reached over and held the other one as well. Lyn looked so beautiful her emerald eyes looking down due the embarrassment I had caused her. I leaned over and gave her a peck in the cheek.

The whole bar let out a loud "How Cute!" Lyn and I just stood there laughing not knowing what else to do.

From behind me I heard will ask Sain. "So does this mean they are engaged?"

* * *

**Well here's the Newest Chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon. Oh and I know I don't give Kent much attention it's just that I don't know how to include him cuz I think he's boring so yeah…**


	5. Insight to the Past, Childhood Memories

_The ocean roared as its waves splashed and intermingled together. Laps of water flowed in and out on the coast of the beach. On the coast three children marched in a military manner, one walked in front of the others acting as the leader of their little gang. The child had slicked back honey brown hair, his multicolored eyes shone with anger at the scene he was heading towards too. The boy wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt; his tan pants were coated with the beaches sand. The boy didn't look like a fighter but he had an air of leadership to him._

_ The boy to his right had golden untamed blonde hair, he was dressed similarly to the brown haired boy, and his sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement. The child to the left had amethyst eyes that were dazed, his hair was hidden under a black bandanna, and he was dressed like the other boys. The three children quickly marched down the ocean beach where two boys were beating a girl as she screamed through her tears for them to stop._

_ "Stop at once! Back away from the girl!" The brown haired boy yelled at the two little punks._

_ "Hehe…What are you gonna do kid? Do you think you can bring me down? I am Xan the toughest kid in Maripusa. And I will be the strongest in all of Karavana!" Xan shouted._

_ The brown haired boy singled his friends to move forward. "You're beating on a little girl and you think you're strong? If you think you're so tough take us on!" Xan and his friend took a few steps back as the brown haired boy got closer to them._

_ "Oh yeah what are you going to do kid!"_

_ "We'll beat the stupid out of you, that's what we will do." The boy glared right into Xan's and his companions eyes, his eyes glowing with nothing but pure hatred. It felt like cold hands were tugging at the boys souls slowly suffocating them taking them away from their world. Fear was consuming the two boy's making them shake with fear. _

_ "All right kid, we'll leave you don't have to be so mad!"_

_ "If I hear about you beating on more girls, I'll make sure you regret it… now go."_

_ The two boys went running off to the other side of the beach in a moment's notice after hearing their warning. The three boys who remained quickly relaxed, knowing that the conflict was now over. The blonde boy walked up to and threw his arm over the brown haired boy and started to laugh._

_ "Dang Zaku, you're one heck of a good actor! I really thought we would have to fight those kids."_

_ Zaku looked at his friend and smiled. "Don't you trust me Jase! I knew those two would run off the moment we came up to them. What did you think, Wes?"_

_ Wes just stood there silently as he scratched his scalp through his black bandanna. "I knew we could do it. We are tougher than we look." He said in a bored monotone._

_ The boy's celebration stopped when small whimpers reminded them why they were there in the first place. Zaku walked up to the girl and stretched his arm out. "Hi there, I'm Zaku and you don't need to cry anymore you're safe with us."_

_ The girl lifted her head off her hands her eyes still overflowing with tears as she looked up to see her three saviors. The boys didn't exactly know how to comfort the girl. The only female interaction the boys would get was from Sister Selena. They could only hope that this girl would be like them and not need special attention._

_ The girl seemed to be around the age of the three boys. Her hair, and eyes as black as coal. She slowly stood up and threw her arms around Zaku and wept on his chest. "Thank you!"_

_ Wes and Jase jumped a bit when they saw the girl charge at their friend. But when they saw that she only hugged him they remained quiet. Zaku in the other hand shot his hands straight in the air while the girl kept her tight grasp around him. The girl quieted down after a while and stepped away from Zaku. _

_ "Thank...you." the girl whispered._

_ "No need to thank us. It's our duty to protect the injured and the weak! We are Karavana's Finest! Guardians of all." The three boys shouted simultaneously._

_ "Karavana's Finest…?"_

_ Jase walked up to the girl and spoke proudly. "We are unheard of for now. But in the future we will be the strongest and most loved military branch in Karavana!"_

_ "No matter whom you are, or what you do. All can join the Finest. For we just fight for what's right." Wes spoke eyes shining with excitement. _

_ "And you are the first person to be saved by us! So do you mind if we know your name? Zaku asked._

_ "My name is Rosa!" squeaked the girl being caught up in the excitement around her._

_ "May we escort you to your home young damsel?"_

_ ********_

_ After a day fueled of adventure story imagination and sweets, the boys finally returned to the church that they call home. Standing in front of the newly remodeled church stood a young nun with beautiful long brown hair, she waved when she saw the boys approaching._

_ "Sister Selena!" The three children tackled the nun with a loving hug. _

_ "Did you kids have a good time today?" Selena asked her multicolored eyes sparkling with amusement. _

_ "We saved a girl today!" Chirped Jase ._

_ "Zaku got a girlfriend." Wes said tugging at Sister Selena's skirt to get her attention. _

_ Sister Selena's attention was now on Zaku. He stepped back, his face red from embarrassment._

_ "Wes is lying! She just gave me a hug after we rescued her."_

_ The woman just laughed and ruffled the embarrassed boy's hair. Zaku stared into the woman's eyes that resembled his own. The two had a connection that the boy couldn't explain. In a way the boy felt that he loved her more than he loved his own mother and father combined. She comforted him when he cried, encouraged him when he showed an interest in something. When they walked in markets hand in hand people would call her his mother, and him her son._

_ "Don't worry Zaku. I know Wes is just joking. You're too young to have a girlfriend. How about we go inside and have our dinner?" The boy's happily agreed and followed their care taker inside._

_ *********_

_ Days passed and the boys were still spreading word of their little group of mercenaries. Among the children in the small town of Maripusa all of them knew of Karavana's Finest. On a hot summer day as the boys played, a horse drawn carriage arrived at the church._

_ One boy remained in the church. He crept quietly trying as hard as he could not to be heard. He slowly crept to the confessional. The young boy crawled under chairs to avoid being caught by anyone. When they boy reached his target he pressed his ears on the wall. _

_ "Why, hello my child. What have you come to confess today?" spoke a man on the other side of the wall. The boy quickly identified him to be Father David. The churches priest had red hair that contained streaks of white in it. His eyes were squinty so it was hard to see the color of his eyes. He's a kind man and respected by all._

_ "Father I have come to talk to you about what we always talk about. My son."_

_ "Oh the boy? He's doing great, having fun as usual. His interests always change, so it's hard to keep that boy still!" spoke Father David._

_ "May Saint Elimine forgive me, but I still feel that the boy is a curse." The woman spoke in a panicked tone._

_ "Why is that my child?"_

_ "Father please! Look at him! Zaku doesn't look like me or his father. None of us have his hair color, or his eyes! Eyes like his only mean one thing father. It's the sign of the demon!"_

_ "Truly miss. That is just silly superstitions."_

_ "When Zaku looks me in my eyes I feel like my breath is taken straight out of me!"_

_ "I have looked that boy in the eyes many times but I never have such a feeling."_

_ "You don't understand father… I don't think anyone will. I don't feel like he is truly my son! And if he is I regret he ever came out of my body!" _

_ The room became silent. Outside the boy quietly wept to himself after hearing his own mother's cold words. Zaku walked out of the church quickly this time he didn't care if he was heard. As he went outside the suns blinding rays caused him to stop as he became accustomed to the brightness._

_ He started to walk hastily on the grassy hill. His two friends saw him and started to run towards him. _

_ "Hey Zaku, what's the matter?" asked Jase._

_ "Leave me alone…" Zaku dashed away from his friends as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going he just wanted to get away from there. The boy ran blindly through the busy streets of Maripusa. People moved aside when they saw the boy coming their way. Only one person didn't move._

_ Zaku tumbled to the ground. Pain searing through his back, tears of pain started mixing in with his sad ones. The boy angrily looked up to see who he collided into. In front of him stood Sister Selena, she gave the boy a worried look. _

_ "Zaku what's the matter?"_

_ His gaze quickly went to the ground. The woman knelt down and hugged the child in front of her. The boy quickly got on his knees and began to bawl into Sister Selena's shoulder. After calming down the boy stepped away from his care taker._

_ "Well are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_ "Am…am I a monster?"_

_ "Of course not! Why would you think that?"_

_ "I heard my mom say that to Father David." Zaku whimpered._

_ "Your mother is a fool. Zaku you are the kindest boy I have ever seen. Even after all those child abusing teachers you went through, you still have your care free demeanor. Zaku you definitely aren't a monster." Sister Selena whispered to the boy in a soothing tone._

_ ******_

What is it that makes people monsters? Is it how their parents raised them? The people they grew up with? Or is it just destiny? Does going through all the experience make you stronger or weaker?

My own mother considered me a monster. Wes and Jase considered me as their leader and their friend. Sister Selena thought of me as a hope for the future of Karavana. An evil dictator just like his father is what others thought. But now, I am a tactician traveling with Lyndis's Legion. For now all my memories come back to me as painful nightmares.

* * *

**This was originally gonna be part of another chapter but it came out to long so now it got its own chapter. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. Next update soon!**


	6. Choke Holds and Private Talk

The sun reached its peak in the middle of the ocean blue sky. The sun's hot blazing waves hit me, making me sweat like I was in a hot spring. I walked on the vast rocky plains with Wil by my side. Sain rode beside us on his steed, keeping his horse at a slow stride so he could talk to us. Florina and Lyn flew above. Kent rode way behind us to watch our back.

"It's so hot." I groaned wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"You're just being a little baby, Zaku. It's not that bad, but you and Wil decided to walk instead of riding with either me or Kent." Sain stated.

I didn't give him a response. I was terrified of horses. When I was younger I tried to ride one, but I fell off and it almost broke through my skull with its iron plated hooves. And there was no way I was going to wrap my arms around either Kent or Sain.

"Wow! The heat must really be getting to you, Zaku! By now you would have given me a witty insult." Sain chuckled.

"I'm just not in the fighting mood today." I sighed.

We walked in silence for a while only the sounds of our shuffling feet, and thumping of the hoof beats could be heard. I looked up to see Florina and Lyn laughing. Sain and Wil caught me looking up and they started snickering quietly to themselves.

"What's so funny?" I growled at them.

"What's the matter, Zaku? Worried that your fiance will fall off the Pegasus?" Wil giggled.

"Shut up,Wil! We aren't engaged!"

"Woman are so beautiful! Aren't they men?" Sain exclaimed. Wil and I just rolled our eyes at Sain's statement.

"Sain, when is a girl not pretty to you?"

"I appreciate the question, Zaku. Well let me think... I love all woman, but I guess flat chested woman seem to catch my attention a lot less than the others."

"I don't think I really have a type yet... but there was this one girl back home that I always had kind of a crush on. I'm not really sure if she was flat chested...to me it actually didn't matter" Wil said.

"Oh dear, Wil you don't understand! Flat chested woman in my opinion are the least noticeable!But they at least make up for that handicap with their kindness." Sain shouted.

I saw Lyn flinch above us. But there's no way she could hear us from that distance. Right? "Sain, I think you need to stop talking about this. It was just a question. No need to tell us all your tastes on woman."

Sain ignored me and kept babbling on. "Honestly the Lady Lyndis should consider herself lucky she has a good breast size, or I wouldn't have noticed her back at Bulgar."

As soon as he finished his rant, a blur of white and green came crashing down on Sain letting a gust of dirt float before our eyes. As the dust settled I finally realized what happened. Lyn was strangulating Sain with choke hold, and Sain stood there gasping for air struggling to break free from her deadly grip.

"Don't ever let me catch you saying those words ever again Sain! Do you hear me?" Lyn roared tightening her hold on Sain. He just nodded the best he could. I couldn't help but start laughing at Sain's expense. Wil joined in on my laughter. When Lyn finally let him go. Sain had a coughing fit trying to breath normally again.

"Are you okay, Sain?" Wil asked patting Sain on the back. "That was quiet the surprise don't you think? I swear to you friends, if something like that happened to me I would have a heart attack! Or worse, I would probably have lost control of my bladder right then and there!"

"Tough it out, Sain! It was just a choke hold you'll get over it." I said outstretching my hand to him. He took my hand and weakly got up, still holding his neck where Lyn had her grip on him.

I turned my head from Sain's gasps and coughs to look at Lyn. She was still fuming over what Sain said. She stared back at me with her emerald eyes, anger gleaming off of them.

"Lyn, don't be so mad. I mean it is Sain. He wasn't thinking."

"I'll forgive him this time. But next time I won't go so easy on him." she paused and thought for a while. "To make sure you guys stop talking about that! I'll walk with you three."

"If it makes you feel better, go right ahead." I sighed.

Lyn gestured at Florina to ride on without her while Sain dragged himself on top of his horse. Wil and I started walking ahead and Lyn soon caught up.

"I'm exhausted! Hey Sain, can I ride with you?" Wil asked running up to Sain's horse. Sain responded by giving him a slow nod. Before jumping on the horse Wil turned around and gave me a little wink. It took me a while to notice what he had done.

Lyn and I quietly walked together. I could see her staring at me from the corner of my eye. I turned my head and stared at her back. "Is there something you want to ask me, Lyn? You look like you got something on your mind."

She turned her head away from me and looked straight ahead. "Zaku, the place you came from. How is it like?"

"Hmmm...well it's nothing like the Sacea. It's a giant island in the middle of the ocean. There are a lot of tropical forests." I stopped to think more about Karvana but nothing was crossing my mind. "Why don't you tell me more about the Sacea?"

Lyn turned her head to face me. At first she had a puzzled look on her face but it quickly disappeared.

"Growing up in the Sacea was wonderful, Zaku. You have the open plains and all the freedom you can ask for. In the Sacea parents let their child roam as freely as possible. Letting young children adventure alone to learn about their surroundings creates character."

"Karvana is nothing like that. Over there education is the most important thing. Knowledge is power there. All children must go to school to learn the most important subjects. You will learn math, how to read and write, and geography. These are seen as the basic subjects needed to live. Once you finish learning you are free to do as you wish." I said.

Lyn stayed quiet for a while. My guess is that she was still absorbing what I just said. "So what did you decide to do after you finished your schooling?"

"I went to a school specializing in teaching battle tactics. I was one of few children there, most of the students there were 30 year old men." I chuckled remembering how awkward I felt my first years in school.

"Is strategy the only thing you learned?"

"No. I had to learn many skills to take care of an army. Cooking is one of the many different things I learned." I said.

"So you can cook?" Lyn said curiously. "Maybe someday I'll get to taste a meal you cooked."

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled.

The sun started to set making everything outside have an orange glow. We found an old broken down fortress to rest in. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside if you didn't mind the occasional pile of rocks. I put my supplies down where I would set my bedroll for the night. I started to dig through my pack when I heard feet shuffling ahead of me. I quickly looked up to find a pale woman standing over me. She was about to say something but all that came out was a gasp as she fell over me.

"Guys! I need help!" I shouted.

"Sir Zaku!" Kent ran towards me and carefully lifted the woman off of me.

I got on feet as fast as I could and started to feel for the woman's pulse. "Her heart rate is slow but she's fine." I put my hand on her forehead. "She's a little warm but she doesn't have a fever. Florina bring me some water."

Florina came over and clumsily handed me a small cup of water. "Here Miss, drink this." I said as I tipped the cup in the woman's mouth. Lyn came over and kneeled beside me as the woman slowly drank the water.

"Excuse me, but can you hear me? What is your name?" Lyn asked taking the woman's hand.

"I'm Natalie." replied the woman with a slight cough.

"What are you doing out here! Its dangerous, and in your condition your just asking for trouble." I scolded.

"I'm... looking for my husband" Natalie responded.

"Your husband? Why isn't he with you?" Lyn asked.

"My husband is a kind man milady. But because of me and my illness he got himself involved with the wrong people. He wants to save up to get me cured. This is a picture of him, have you seen him?" she whispered handing us a thin piece of paper.

Lyn reached over and started examining the picture. I looked over her shoulder but I couldn't see much.

"My name is Lyn and this is Zaku. I'm sorry, Natalie but I haven't seen your husband."

"Oh." she sighed a little disappointed. "Well if you ever do meet him, his name Dorcas and please tell him I'm looking for him."

"Well in your condition you can't be moving around Natalie. So your going to have to spend the night with us. If you don't have a bedroll to sleep in you are free to use mine." I stated.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself a little better." I said as I slowly stood up.

Wil and Sain came barreling into the fortress. Even though their faces were panic stricken my eyes were glued on the rabbits Wil carried.

"Milady! Bandits are surrounding the fortress!" Sain shouted.

Lyn stood up and looked up at me. "Well Zaku, what are your orders."

"We are going to have to fight them from inside these walls. Natalie stay here and get some rest, we will protect you. Kent, Sain, go block the entrance of the fortress you two will guard from there. Wil look around for any weak spots in fortress, if you find one protect that area and kill anyone in site." I stopped and watched them run off to their posts.

"Lyn, go block the eastern entrance. I will join in just a little bit." Lyn nodded and ran off.

"Florina, I want you to stay here and protect Natalie. If you see that Kent and Sain need help don't hesitate." She nodded at me and mounted her Pegasus.

I dashed to the east entrance so I could rejoin Lyn when an axe flew past my face cutting a few strands of my loose hair. I stopped to look where the axe came from and there stood a giant red headed bandit with a dull face running up to the fortress.

I looked back to see his axe embed its self on the wall. I pulled out my secret knife and darted my eyes around everywhere. But no matter where I looked she wasn't there.

"Lyn, where are you." I whispered to myself.

The bandit finally reached the fortress. He raised his axe over his head and swung down on me. I threw my body over to the side to dodge his strike. His weapon got embedded on the wall and I could hear him grunt as he struggled to get the axe free. I quickly got on my feet and forced my knife in his arm.

He gave out a wail of pain as I dug my knife deeper in him. He reached back with his free arm and easily tossed me into the wall. My back seared with pain as I crashed on to the floor. I slowly got on my feet, feeling like my whole body was just a huge pile of dough.

My gaze went to the bandit as he pulled my knife out of his arm and throw it aside so easily. He ran up to me and wrapped his hands around my neck and slowly lifted me up off of the ground. I started to feel lightheaded and my vision was becoming blurred. My normal breath came out as desperate gasps for air.

"Dorcas!"

The man dropped me when he heard 'Dorcas', being called. I lay on the floor coughing and gasping for air. I don't know who just saved me. All I know is that I owe them my life. I lifted my head to see Lyn talking to the bandit. My ears where buzzing so I couldn't hear a word they were talking about. Seeing Lyn made me angry for not being at her post, but I was also relieved because she saved my life.

Lyn ran up to me and lifted me off the ground. "Zaku, are you okay?"

"No." I coughed.

"Zaku, this is Dorcas. He's Natalie's husband." I stared at the man who almost killed me. He looked back at me, my knife in his hands.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he handed me my knife.

I took my knife and stuck it in my cloaks pocket. "It's okay, I've had worse."

"Thank you. For taking care of my wife."

"You should go check on up your wife. She's really worried about you. Once you finish talking with her go help out Wil. He's our archer help him out if he's in trouble and send Florina out here." I ordered.

He just nodded and ran off. I turned my head to look at Lyn. "And where were you?"

"I was outside fighting a few bandits. I'm sorry. If I was in here you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's okay, Lyn. Come on we got to hold off these bandits.

The battle went on for sometime. The entrance of the fortress was covered with carcasses. Florina and Lyn successfully guarded the east entrance while Wil and Dorcas guarded the collapsed wall without trouble. In the distance I could hear a cry of retreat. I felt myself relax knowing that we won the battle.

Hey, Dorcas can I talk to you?" I asked walking towards him.

He gave me a puzzled look but nodded. "Well, you were working for those bandits to earn money to help your wife right?"

He nodded. "Well If you help us escort Lyn, I'm sure you would be able to earn enough to pay for your wife's surgery. And with your skill with the axe you would be a great addition to our group."

"I was planning on joining you as soon as I heard that you helped my wife. Your invitation is a great relief. I will discuss this with my wife. I am sure that she will be pleased to hear this." Dorcas stated and he lumbered off to his wife to tell her the news.

Lyn and the legion were all meeting up in front of the fortress. I was to tiered to start fighting over the new crazy ideas that Kent was planning. So I quietly entered the fortress found my bedroll and fell asleep.

[Lyn's POV]

"What!"

"Yes, Milady. Your tactician, Zaku invited me to joined you."

"Bu-but you should stay with your wife!"

"Don't worry, Lady Lyndis. I have agreed on my husband traveling with you. I know he will be safe." Natalie announced.

"Ok... We will wait for you in a little village not far from here."

Dorcas nodded and walked off with his wife. I dashed to the fortress and started searching for Zaku. "Zaku, where are you!"

I heard him give off a little grunt somewhere in the dark. I started nudging any dark blobs with my foot to search for him. I finally found my target when he gave off a little groan when I kicked him in what I assume was his stomach.

"Zaku, why did you invite Dorcas in our group?"

"He has to take care of his wife. Even though he almost killed me I still care for his well being. And by joining us he can earn money doing something good, instead of working for bandits." Zaku grunted.

"Well, you could have told me!"

"I'll be sure to do that next time." Zaku moaned as he got up and started rubbing his eyes. "Well, that was a good nap while it lasted."

Zaku stood up and slowly walked outside. I followed him since I actually believed he would be foolish enough to sleep outside. Zaku laid down on the grass and just stared at the sky. I walked over and joined him. "Hey, Lyn."

"Yeah, Zaku."

"How do you think its like being married?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well seeing how Natalie and Dorcas acted was very different than how my parents acted...How did you parents get along?"

"My parents always got along. They were the best of friends. Madly in love is what you could say."

"Well my parents didn't even look at each other. I think my mother was afraid of my father." Zaku sighed.

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what else to say. A small growl broke the silence.

"I'm hungry." He groaned.

"Maybe you could use your cooking skills to make a meal?"

"Lyn, I don't know if this goes for all men, but this man is useless when he's hungry." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well lets go see what Wil did with those rabbits."

"I had my eyes on those rabbits since he brought them."

"Well we better go check how much there is left before Sain and Wil eat all the meat." I lifted him up and we went rushing to the fortress.

"I'll stay on guard duty today with Sain so rest easy milady." Kent assured.

"Okay, Kent but be careful bandits won't hesitate to slit you throat when they have the chance." I warned him and walk back to where the others were resting.

Florina lay there fast asleep with her Pegasus Huey right by her side doing the same. Wil was retelling a ghost story as Zaku just listened while he scrawled information into a small book that Kent gave him.

"Time to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." I commanded. Like children they both gave off little groans and started putting away their things.

I relaxed myself on my bedroll and was ready to go to sleep when I noticed Zaku dragging his pack near me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep next to you. If your not okay with that I understand I could just sleep somewhere else."

"No, I'm fine." I said as I watched him stretch out his bedroll near mine. I looked down to see Wil peeking through his shut eyes with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Zaku was soon laying down beside me trying to warm himself with the thin quilts he had. I started slowly scooting a little closer to him so that we could share body heat and he wouldn't be as cold anymore.

"Good night, Lyn." Zaku whispered.

"Good night."

He shut his eyes and slowly started dozing off to sleep. His breathing soon calmed to quiet snores.

I watched him as he change from a calm sleeper to shivering lunatic. I didn't know how to calm him so I just watched him shake and shake. I looked down to see if Wil was still awake but he was open mouthed and drooling so I could only guess he was sleeping.

I wrapped my arm around him and stayed there. My parents would always hold me and cradle me until I fell asleep, it would take away the nightmares and only bring sweet dreams. I could only assume it would work for Zaku.

He soon started to calm down but I didn't really notice as I was drifting off to sleep as well. If this gives him good dreams I could only hope it does the same for me.

**Well here's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long I had a combination of writers block and a busy schedule. Next Chapter soon. Oh and I had to change writing softwares so if you see a difference with like with the lettering that's probably it. Oh and I don't have a problem with breast size. I actually don't care. I just pictured that it would be something Sain would Love to talk about**


	7. Threats and New Discoveries

I opened my eyes as the warm morning sun crept over my face. I slowly tried to get up when I felt that something soft was across my chest. I lay back down and looked to my side. I jumped a little when I saw that Lyn had her arm over me. I stayed perfectly still so I wouldn't wake her up.

I tried to go back to sleep but that wasn't working with the sun hitting my face. I lay there with my eyes open staring up nothing only hearing everyone's quiet snores. After a while the legion started waking up. The first person I saw was Wil, he saw me and started silently laughing to himself. I shot him a poisonous glare as he walked outside.

Florina, soon walked up and stood over Lyn and I to see what was going on, 'Wake her up,' I mouthed at Florina. I just saw her blush and look away from me. Why was she blushing! This wasn't something to blush about, just wake your friend up! Girls are weird!

Sain soon came jumping into the fortress to have his own laugh. He stood over me with that sly smile of his and I could only angrily stare at him. He quickly lay down next to me and whispered. "You better hope the lady wakes up soon or Kent is going to be mad."

"Why would Kent, angry for this!" I whispered back.

Sain just chuckled and left. I kept mulling over why Kent would be mad. Did he like, Lyn? Or did he think I would take advantage of her. Strange indeed.

I turned my head to stare at Lyn. She looked so peaceful like she couldn't harm a fly, only thing is that when she's awake she kills bandits and chokes guys close to death. I reached over and shook her slightly. "Hey Lyn, time to wake up."

Both her hands were pressing against my chest as she slowly sat up. She looked down at me and I noticed a blush creep onto her face, I stared back at her as I felt one crawl into mine.

"Milady Lyndis, time to-" Kent stopped mid-sentence as he walked in. I looked up at him and saw that he was glaring at me with and angry expression on his face. Lyn turned her head from him to me and slowly got up.

"Breakfast is done Milady, you should really go outside and get some before it gets cold." Kent commanded.

Lyn slowly walked out of the fortress leaving only Kent and I alone. I quickly got on my feet and stared back at Kent.

He walked up to me and grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall. "I don't know who you think you are Zaku, but you have been getting in the way of Milords plans. And whatever you have been doing with Lyn stops now!"

"What! I don't understand why you are so mad, Kent. And isn't your lord Lyn's grandfather? What plans of his am I ruining if I am assisting on bringing his granddaughter to him?" I growled.

His grip tightened and I flinched as he raised his fist to punch me. I struggled to break free but I couldn't.

"Hello there! Am I interrupting?" An unknown voice said. A man with light brown hair stepped out of the shadows. Kent pushed me aside and faced the stranger.

"And who are you?" Kent demanded.

"Oh, I'm Matthew. I never expected such behavior from a knight. So rude and so violent to defenseless people. Your lords must really be proud." the man responded with a sly smile.

Kent remained quiet but I saw him gritting his teeth and moving his hand towards his blade. We all remained quiet but the tension was high. Matthew walked up to me and lifted me off the ground but his gaze remained on Kent.

"Umm... Zaku. Breakfast is ready. You should hurry up and get some...Or Wil and Sain will eat it all." Florina interrupted as she came into the fortress.

She stopped when she saw all of our expressions. Kent quickly walked outside, shoulder checking little Florina on his way out. She gave a little cry of pain but remained still.

"Florina, are you alright?" I asked.

She just nodded at me while rubbing her shoulder. "I never expected Kent, to be a jerk like that."

"Don't worry about me good sir! I just saved your life and all! It's okay you can ignore me. No thanks are needed." Matthew blurted out.

"Thanks for helping me back there. If you weren't there I would be dead."

"Not a problem. I actually have been keeping an eye on this group for a while. And with you dead and gone it would have gotten less interesting." He smiled at me. "Well now that you know my dirty little secret, I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Of course, on one condition though."

"And what is that?"

"To keep quiet about this." I announced.

Matthew sighed and scratched his head. "Fine."

xXxXxXxXxXx

After explaining the situation to Florina,than telling my fake reason on how and why Matthew joined the legion we hit the road. I tried to ignore Kent's glares while we were going to the destination point where we were to meet Dorcas. Along the way I also did my best to avoid Lyn. I'm a coward...

"Hey don't look now Zaku, Lyn's looking at you." Matthew chuckled.

I turned my head when Lyn turned back to look at me. "What is this like the fifth time she's looked back here."

"The seventh actually. Why are you trying to ignore her? It looks like she likes you."

"Don't lie like that Matthew. I'm ignoring her because our royal jerk over there," I stopped to motion my head at Kent. "Is her knight. And I want to avoid trouble."

"Your just scared!"

"Yes, I am. I don't exactly know how to defend myself. So, in a fight between a guy like me or a knight like Kent, who do you think would win? My money is on the knight, because I don't know how to fight." I emphasized.

"Heh, yeah you have a point. Who says I was lying though."

I gave him a puzzled look but he just chuckled and shook his head. "You know, she doesn't look like the type of girl to just give in like that. I'll bet you some gold that she'll confront you about this."

I groaned and looked over at Lyn. She looked back at me for a few seconds than turned her head. "I think you might be right, Matthew."

We walked in silence for a while only the chirping of the birds and our shuffling feet was the only thing penetrating the silence. "You like her, don't you?"

"What!"

From behind me Wil crept up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. "I think its about time I join this conversation." He smiled.

"No, Wil leave!"

"But why would he leave lover boy. This talk seems to be getting interesting." Sain interrupted.

"What the- Sain you get out of here to!"

"How about everyone shut up and lets get to the point at hand." Matthew suggested. "So, Zaku do you like Lyn?"

All of them stared at me and I could feel a blush growing on my face. "Well...uh the thing is..." I didn't know how to answer them.

"You already proposed to her. What's there to be shy about, just spit it out!" Sain commented.

"Well can you not pressure me to say it!"

"How about this, think about all the times you have spent with her and how they meant you." Matthew suggested.

I stopped to think about what Matthew said. Looking at the stars with Lyn, telling her about a bit about my family, and my home. I even remembered my mock proposal and how embarrassed I was having all those eyes on me and her. My heart started beating faster than usual, my palms were sweaty, and I could feel myself blushing. Oh no...

Instead of responding to them, I walked as fast as I could away from them. I blame them for this. All I wanted to do was help her, and now this. Matthew caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Well now that you know. What are you going to do about it."

I stayed silent. He gestured his head towards Lyn and smiled. I shook my head and ran towards Lyn. "Hey, Lyn do you mind if I walk with you?" I could see Kent glaring at me but I didn't care.

"Yes you can, Zaku."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We are almost at the Lycian border. Hail Saint Elmine!" Sain exclaimed.

"We'll be safe from bandits after we crossed the border right?" Lyn asked.

"I highly doubt it." Matthew interrupted. "If they have chased you this far why would they stop now. And I've heard you guys have killed a bandit leader's brothers. He's probably out for revenge."

"Well if our mood killing new friend here is correct, after dealing with these bandits we'll be feasting on Lycia's finest foods! I also here there's an inn near here with the greatest hot spring! What do you think, Kent?" Sain exclaimed.

"I think that's a bad idea, Sain. We should hurry to Caelin as fast as possible."

"We all need a bit of rest. The inn isn't a bad idea, Kent." Lyn stated.

Kent frowned but agreed to go to the inn. "Lady Lyndis, you really are an angel." Sain remarked.

"Finally a good nights sleep on a bed!" Florina said to Lyn.

Matthew, Wil, and I stood together looking over the trees on the path we would take. "Hey, Zaku do you see that?" Matthew asked as he pointed forward.

I frowned focusing on what he was pointing at. "What is that? Looks like a giant moving boulder."

I was focusing so much on the giant blob in the distance that when I heard something rustling in the trees it scared the living daylights out of me. The three of us jumped back to see where the noise came from. Dorcas walked out and gave us a confused look. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's you! Don't worry about it Dorcas. Hey Dorcas what's that? I asked him while pointing ahead.

"Hmm... looks like a boulder." The four of us stood there just watching the boulder.

"Zaku, what are you doing!"

"What's the matter, Lyn?"

"Why are you just standing there when those bandits are coming this way? What are your orders?"

"Huh? ...Oh! I knew that! Everyone get ready looks like we have in other battle coming!"

A huge buck toothed bandit came running up to us with his little ugly looking sidekick. "There you are twerps! Finally found you! You ain't getting away from the Ganelon so easily!"

"Hey can we skip the speech? We've heard enough from the other bandits." I blurted out.

"Yeah, we also don't really care about your reputation neither. We told your friends we didnt want to fight but they didn't listen." Lyn added.

Their huge leader just looked at us for a couple of seconds. His face got as red as cherry and he shouted. "Get 'em, lads!" He jumped into the trees and was out of sight.

"Ok guys! Get into-"

"Aiiiie"

"Umm...What was that?"

"Zaku, look over there!" Lyn pointed forward, and there stood two people. The man had long purple hair reaching his chin. The fire tome in his hand was a big indication that he was a mage, he was also using his magic to fight off a bandit. The pink haired girl next to him held a staff in her hand and she looked like she was panicked.

Lyn started walking towards the pair so I followed. "Um, hello?" The pink haired girl turned and swung her staff at us. I wrapped my arms around Lyn and jumped back quickly enough to avoid getting knocked out.

"Hey, watch it! We're here to help you!"

"Help us! These bandits are fighting us because they think we are with you!" the girl shrieked.

"Serra, that's not true your curiosity got us involved. There's no one here to blame except yourself. Sorry miss. We won't get in your way anymore." The man said.

"If you are going to end up fighting these bandits we might as well team up to finish them off faster."

"What a wonderful idea! Erk go show these ladies how it's done."

Erk gave Serra a surprised look but it soon past. "Fine..."

"Excellent! My name is Lyn and this is Zaku. Now let's take care of these bandits."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The battle didn't last very long it ended pretty quickly actually. These bandits are all talk. Lyn was talking to Erk and Serra and with her loud piercing voice I'd rather not be there.

"Psst, Zaku!" an unknown voice called from out of nowhere.

I took a step back and looked around. I saw a hand popping out of a bush gesturing for me to got to it. I separated the branches and found Matthew hiding in them.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Shh! Is that loud girl still here?"

"Serra? Yeah, She's still here." I said looking over my shoulder. I saw Sain holding the girls hands so I could only guess what he was doing. "She's going to join us. Sain is probably convincing her right now."

"Damn! I swear I'll kill him." He snarled.

"Well if you don't like her just avoid her. Here wear my cloak." I took off my cloak and handed it to him. He put it on and took the hood and covered his face.

"Thanks."

I turned around and saw Sain running straight towards me. "The lovely Serra and her escort Erk will be joining us! Now we should quickly hurry to the inn so we can a few days of relaxation! Dorcas went to a farm around here and bought new horses for you guys so we can get there faster!"

Sain skipped away and left Matthew and I brooding. "I'm scared of riding horses..."

"You are, Zaku?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn! When did you get here?"

"I came as soon I saw both you and Matthew sulking over here."

"Oh." I sighed. I glanced at the bush that Matthew was in and I saw him silently watching us with a smile on his face.

"Well, Zaku if your not sure about riding a horse alone...You can ride with me."

I looked up at Lyn and saw her blushing. "Are you okay with that?"

"Ah, Of course!" She answered and looked away from me.

"Alright than!" I smiled. "Let's go choose our horse." I walked towards where everyone without a horse was surrounding Dorcas. Lyn ran up to my side and took a hold of my hand. This was so different from what I was used to...but I sort of liked it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lyn and I ended up choosing a black steed that had a white marking on his forehead that to me looked like a star. We named him Night Sky or Sky for short. I felt awkward at first riding with Lyn. I had my hands tightly wrapped around her waist, but I wasn't embarrassed about it because of my fear of falling off of Sky.

I don't think Lyn minded my tight grip on her, but than again I didn't get a good look on her face. Sain and Wil made sure they saw the look on my face by riding past us. They both made sure to give smile as they rode past Lyn and I.

The sun was setting and I was growing tired I finally got used Sky's movement. I started to relax so I laid my chin on Lyn's shoulder. "How long is it going to take to get to this hot spring?"

"I think it's just a little farther." Sain shouted from ahead of us.

I took a deep breath and put my head back on Lyn's shoulder. I don't know if I imagined it but I think she relaxed her head on mine. "Your really good at controlling Sky, Lyn. I'm impressed."

"I learned how to ride horses when I was young."

"Hey, Lyn... did you leave behind anybody special at the Sacae. That you know is waiting for your return?"

"No..." She stayed quiet for a while. "Did you leave any girl waiting for your affections back at Karavana?"

"No! Of course not!" I shouted "… Not that any girl would like me that way anyway." I whispered to myself.

"Why would you say that! Your a sweet guy. I'm surprised no girl has claimed you yet." Lyn thought out loud.

"Yeah, well back home people have different thoughts of me. Way different than the ones you have. My father isn't a good person Lyn. So they expect me to be just like him, my mother was so superstitious it was annoying. The only good thing about me was that I was raised by a priest and a nun." I began.

"Don't talk like that, Zaku. All those things don't determine who you are. You are you. And that's the Zaku, I like. The one I-"

"There's the inn!" Sain interrupted.

I looked ahead to see a huge almost castle looking inn with steam from the springs rising in the back. As we got closer to the inn the roads went from rocky dirt, to a well paved in brick road. Many people were walking out of the inn young and old. There was an abundance of couples. Old couples would come out holding hands and blushing. Young couples would be smooching and stumbling out of the inn.

A young woman came walking out of giant wooden entrance. She had a red dress that had flowers printed on it. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining with excitement. "Welcome, travelers to the Mystica Springs! We have been expecting you."

**Well here's the new chapter! The next chapter will take a little longer to be finished since I'm sending my computer in for repairs. I'd like to thank Chaos Hero Mark for reviewing and my friend Sunlord89. Also thanks to all my readers. Well later.**


	8. Let's Relax! Now to Araphen!

**Well before I start I'd like to thank, Chaos Hero Mark, Sunlord89, Gs-lifelessonsinacartridge, Patattack, and kaxipoptos for reviewing.**

"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets get you all settled in! My name is Boni and I'll be you hostess!" The girl cheered as she grabbed Sky by the reins and led him into the springs gate. I had a weird feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. She was expecting us?

"Hey, Lyn don't you think it's weird that she knew that we were coming?" I whispered.

"Sain, sent someone to tell the workers to prepare for our arrival. There's no need to be paranoid right now." she whispered back.

I stayed quiet. Last time I ignored by paranoia I got beat up at the Sacae plains. "I would now like to ask you all to get off your steeds. As we will take care of them and make sure they are fed and groomed." Boni instructed, interrupting my thoughts.

Lyn, helped me get off of Sky as everyone listened to Boni. Five women came out of a secret wooden door and took our horses down a goat path leading away from the inn. I turned back to look at Boni, she stood in front of two doors. "The ladies will take the door to my right, and you gentlemen will take the door to the left."

Wil, reached over and put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me as we walked to the mens' room. "Ready for fun and relaxation?" I smiled at him but I didn't give him a response.

When we entered the room there was a huge sign posted up on the wall.

"Gentlemen please remove your garments.

There is a basket where you can place them.

Please choose your robe and enjoy your stay!"

In the corner of the room there was a large wooden bench that had several robes draped across it. I quickly scanned them and chose a blue one that had white snake patterns on it. Wil and Matthew came rushing to the table as soon as they saw that I had chosen mine.

"We better choose ours before we get left with the girly ones!" Matthew blurted as he quickly grabbed a red robe. "Oh yeah, what do you want to do with your cloak?"

"Can, I have it back?" I asked suspiciously.

"Here." Matthew said as he removed my cloak. "Don't worry, your pretty little knife is still there." He muttered with a smile.

I ripped my cloak out of his hands. I took the knife out of the pocket and threw the cloak in the basket. "I like this one's color! Yellow with flowers on it!"Wil interrupted picking a robe off of the table.

I turned around and saw most of the legion undressing. I pressed by back against the wall and started to undress myself. I lifted my head to look around the room to make sure no eyes were on me when I took of my shirt. I quickly ripped my vest and shirt off and put the robe on and tied its belt.

"Well, we're dressed now what?" Matthew asked

Under the huge sign of instructions there was a slit. My guess is that this was the door. I walked over to and stuck my hand in and pulled. My guess was right it was a door. It led into a dark hall going towards a very bright room.

"I don't about you guys, but I'm thinking this inn is a little scary." I said as I peered into the hall.

"What are you waiting for, Zaku? Go on in." Wil said as he pushed me in.

"Why, me!"

"Because you found the door. Now go!" Matthew laughed as he pushed me in.

"All right!" I shouted as I slowly crept into the hall. The closer I got the to the bright room the more my heart started to beat faster. Something was weird about this place, and I couldn't place my finger on it.

When I walked in the room I saw Lyn, Florina, and Serra seated around a table laughing. Lyn and Serra decided to untie their hair as they didn't have it in their usual style.

"It's about time you ladies finished dressing up!" Serra shouted.

"Erm...uh, yeah..." I mumbled as got on my knees to join them at the table. The rest of the guys joined us at the table. Erk took a seat next to me, which surprised me since him and I haven't exactly talked yet.

"I'd like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking 'that girl' off of my hands for awhile."

"Oh, yeah. No problem!" I smiled at him. "So, Lyn what are we waiting for?"

"Boni, said to wait here. This is where we are going to eat, than we'll see our room's, after that we are free to do as we wish."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Erk how did you start traveling with Serra in the first place?" I asked him.

"I was escorting her to Ostia. But, she decided to get involved in this so now we are traveling with you. Honestly this is a good break for my nerves." Erk explained.

"Yeah, she does get pretty loud... I'm surprised you lasted this long without snapping!" I laughed.

"Hmm...yes. Do you think they will be giving out alcohol here?"

"I'm not sure... You don't look like drinker." I admitted taking a closer look at him.

"Well don't judge a book by its cover." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

I continued my conversation with Erk and noticed that most of legion was getting along, well everyone besides Kent and Matthew they still haven't really talked since back at the fortress. Doors in the room soon burst open as women came carting in food for us to eat.

"Sorry, for the wait! But, I hope you all enjoy your meal." Boni exclaimed as she was spreading dish after dish on the table. I looked around the table and saw plates after plates of delicious food.

"Well, this is certainly different from the usual meat, cheese, and bread that we eat." I said looking over the table.

"Of course! We treat all of our guest as royalty at this inn. Now please, enjoy your meal."

As soon as the words left Boni's mouth everyone pounced the table reaching over to get what got their attention. I snatched this weird pasty bun. It looked sort of gross but when I bit into it an explosion of flavor burst in my mouth.

"Hey, Zaku you should try this!" Sain shouted from across the table. "It some kind of bean cake."

"Try this thing, guys! It's delicious! And, no thanks, Sain I don't really like beans."

"Your loss." He mumbled as he bit into more of his food.

I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some of the broth that was in the middle of the table. I quickly guzzled it down and reached over for more food.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Just looking around this room, I see that all of you enjoyed your meal."

We all groaned at Boni since we all ate to much and we were all sprawled across the room.

"Well, it's about time I showed you all to your room."

"Room? Don't you mean rooms?"

"My apologies, sir. But, most of our room are checked in. So we put you in the largest suite. Don't worry though, I assure you that all of you will fit on the bed."

I slowly got up and followed Boni to 'our' room. Everyone else with a little bit of trouble soon joined me to see our room. We lift the dining room and soon stepped into a huge room, a woman stood at a desk close to here there was a staircase leading up to the second floor, she looked up and smiled at us.

"These our the guests that are going to be staying at the 'Party suite,' correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just walk up on the stairs. We have prepared the room for you all." She said.

Boni walked up the stairs calmly and we all followed. I felt a bit anxious since all of us would be sharing a room. How would we all fit on the bed? Boni stopped in front of two large doors and open them. Everyone gave out gasps as they saw the room, even I did. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, to the side of the bed was a table that had five bottles of wine in the middle. Just looking in here I knew that we would all be able to sleep here, we could probably even fit in a couple more people.

"How, much will this cost?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about the price. You would have paid more for other rooms, than you would for this one. No one ever wants to rent this room. Well, now that you have seen your room, you may relax at the springs! Enjoy your stay!" Boni squeaked as she stepped out of the room.

"I'm going to the springs" I announced as soon as Boni left.

"Wait, Zaku! We have to choose which group of guys will go into the springs first. Wil, Matthew, You and I will go first, Dorcas, Kent, and Erk will go as soon as we finish. Agreed?"

"While you men get settled on your plans. Us ladies will be relaxing at inn! Come on girls!" Serra giggled as she walked off with Florina, and Lyn.

"Let's go guys. We need to hurry up so we can give everyone a turn to relax."

"All right! Let's have a great time lads!" Sain cried out.

The four of us went running down the stairs, I walked up to the front desk and asked where the springs were and the attendant escorted us there. We entered the men's side a huge mossy boulder separated the men and women's side, we threw off our robes and jumped into the warm water.

"We really needed this break." Wil sighed sinking his body into the water. We all stayed silent enjoying the heat of the water on our sore bodies. The silence was broken when we heard splashing and giggles come from the other side of the rock.

I sat up in the water and looked at the rest of the guys, but they just raised a finger to their mouths telling me to keep quiet. Sain, stood up and slowly walked up to the boulder and but his ear to it, Wil, Matthew, and I joined him.

"Ahhh...this is really nice. Isn't it Florina?"

"Yes, it is Lyn."

"So, ladies now that we are away from the guys. I got a question for you, Lyn." Serra snickered.

"What would that be?"

"Do you like anyone that you have been traveling with?"

This caught all of our attention, as I noticed that everyone pressed their ear tighter on the rock. Sain, smiled at me and shook my shoulder. I brushed his hand aside and concentrated on what was happening on the other side of the rock.

"W-Why?"

"I noticed your loving gaze when ever you looked at certain someone! Oh! It's, so romantic! Love in the middle of a battlefield!"

"I wouldn't say that! And, I don't like anyone!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes!"

"If you don't know, or you don't want to admit it. I'll tell you who you like! You, like-" Whatever Serra was saying interrupted by a huge splash.

I sighed and stepped away from the rock. Sain gave out a loud laugh so the girls would know that we were there. "Now this is great hot spring!" Now it was the girls turn to remain quiet. "How about we go out and look for drink when we are done?"

"Will it be like last time? You and Zaku fighting about a mans duty on certain things?"

"Haha! Only if you want it to be! Maybe, we can even look for wonderful maidens in this spring!"

"I don't need to look for girls." Matthew blurted out.

"Well, Matthews out. How about you, Zaku?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Sain." I said as I splashed water in my hair.

"And, why not?"

"I just don't want to. I think we should just rest today. After all of our encounters with bandits, I think for at least once. We should get a good nights sleep." I admitted shooting down his hopes for drinks.

"All right. I'll listen to you this time. But, when we get to Caelin you have to promise me to go drinking with me there."

"It's a promise."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone finished getting their chance to relax at the hot spring we were all milling around in our room. We didn't go out for drinks but we drank the wine that was left on table for us by the staff.

"Lights out." Kent announced as he blew out most of the candles. Everyone started crawling around on the bed to find their own spot. I chose the middle since no one seemed to want it. Matthew crawled past me and threw a quilt and pillow at me, than took a spot near me to sleep.

"Thanks, Matthew."

"No problem. Night."

I lay awake, looking at the ceiling above me. After a while I started hearing little snores from whoever was sleeping. I soon started to feel myself being captivated by my sleepiness as my eyelids grew heavier. After many extended blinks I finally fell asleep.

My eyes shot open when I woke up in the morning. Other than missing my pillow something else was wrong. I looked at my chest and found two pairs of arms across it. On my right side I saw Matthew which sort of weirded me out. To my left it was Lyn and behind her was Florina.

I carefully removed Lyn's arm off of me. I gave Matthew a quick punch in the gut so he could wake up. He woke up right away and looked at me angrily.

"Don't look at me like that! I had an excuse now get your arm off of me!" I commanded.

He quickly removed his arm off of me. "Never mention this to anyone." He whispered.

"If you don't I won't."

"Fine."

After receiving our clean clothing and handing in all of our robes, quilts, and pillows it was time for us to go. The staff brought our horses to us. Like they promised they were so clean that they shone as the sun hit them.

"Hopefully you enjoyed your stay, young travelers. We really appreciated you being here, and thank you for not destroying any of our property like other travelers have." Boni smiled as she bowed to us. "Good luck, on your journey!"

We left Mystica Springs relaxed and ready for anything. After a couple days traveling we rode up to a very quiet town. Lyn, and I jumped off of Sky and I grabbed his reins and started walking through the streets with him.

"What city is this, Sain?"

"This is Araphen, Milady. This is the second biggest city in Lycia."

"For the second biggest, it doesn't seem very busy." Lyn said looking around. "Where's Kent?"

"He went ahead to the castle. There he comes!" Sain shouted pointing at Kent as he rushed to us on his steed.

"Lets hurry to the castle, Milady. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

"Really? That's awful nice of him." I said.

"Yes. He's going to help us, Zaku. As soon as I told him about our troubles he agreed to help."

"Yes! Finally, nothing but smooth sailing now." Sain laughed.

"Now it will be safer. I would like to apologize for all the troubles that have happened so far, Lady Lyndis."

"Don't worry. It would have been much harder if I didn't have you and Sain here."

Kent nodded. "Okay. To the castle!"

We all started following Kent to the castle gates. Along the way I caught the whiff of smoke. I looked up to see smoke rising from the castle. A man ran in front of us and started shouting "This is terrible the castles on fire! Who are those men they aren't soldiers!" The man soon ran off as a group of men came running towards us.

A man with a green turtle neck with a large crooked nose ran straight to Lyn.

"You're Lyndis, aren't you!"

Lyn took a few steps away. "What do you-"

"No time for questions darling! Time to die!" He shouted.

I let go of Sky and went running towards Lyn. Even I couldn't do anything I had to help her! The man reached forward and grabbed Lyn's arm as he started unsheathing his sword. I quickly grabbed and unsheathed my knife, but as I got there the man gave out a huge scream and fell on the floor. Arrows stuck out of his back.

An archer mounted on a horse soon came up to us and pushed Lyn behind him. He brought out his bow and pointed it straight at me ready to shot an arrow right though me. I stopped to look at him I couldn't move I didn't know what to do. He thought I was the enemy. My heart started beating louder in my ears as he notched his bow back to shoot.

As he let go the bow came straight at me. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut expecting death. I felt someone grab my shoulder and fiercely push me on the ground. As I lay on the floor I open my eyes to see someone charging at the mounted archer. I couldn't really see who it was since the sun was hitting straight at my eyes and the person only came up as a black figure.

My savior slammed a giant blade down on the archer. The archer quickly dodged and was about to shoot the figure when Lyn shouted for him to stop. Both the archer and my savior put their weapons down. I stood up quickly and joined Lyn and the two fighters.

As I got closer I saw my hero was a man wearing a torn green jacket that reached up to his waist. His hair was hidden by a black bandanna. "Hey, thanks." I said as I grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked not even turning back to look at me.

"Yeah." I looked forward to see that Lyn, the archer, Kent and Sain were talking.

"Karavana's Finest never let an innocent person get hurt. Or let their leader come to harm." The man said.

I quickly removed my hand from his shoulder and stepped back. My heart started beating at my chest. "Ex-excuse me?"

The man turned around to look at me. His amethyst eyes shone with excitement as he smiled at me. "It's been a while, Zaku. You have changed a lot. Hopefully you haven't forgotten me!"

"W-Wes!"

**Got my computer back! Yay! Here's the new chapter! Hopefully all of you are enjoying my story. Next Chapter Soon!**


	9. Rembrance

"Yes. It's me."

"What are you doing here! You should be at Karavana!"

"I'll explain to you why, I am here later. It's better for you to hear it later since it will ruin your mood now, and mess up your tactics." He announced.

"Fine." I gave in. There was no way I was going to convince him to tell me now. Wes is one of my best friends from Karavana. His personality did change a lot, but when he makes his mind up about something there was no way you could make him waver from his beliefs.

I sighed. Lyn, Kent, Sain, and the archer were coming towards my direction. Wes quickly pushed me behind him and raised his sword at them. "State your business!"

Lyn unsheathed the Mani Katti and pointed it at Wes. "He's our tactician and friend! Now give him back to us!"

"Heh, you have a funny way getting along with him than! Shooting an arrow straight at his heart must be some kind of joke than!"

"Y-you don't-"

"How about, I join in on your joke than!" Wes kicked the back of my legs and I fell on my knees. He grabbed my knife and pressed it against my neck. Lyn flinched and I could tell she was getting agitated."Don't worry. I got this." he quickly whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"This is hilarious! I can see how these people are your friends now." He hissed while staring straight at Lyn.

"Let him go!"

"Yeah! Let me go!"

Wes glanced down at me than at Lyn. He smiled at me than lifted me up, but the knife was still pointed at my neck. "Mother is going to laugh when she here's this."

"What." I growled.

"I said that our mother is going to laugh when she hears that you like a girl, you met here." He whispered.

"Don't you dare tell, Sister Selena! I'll kill you!"

"When did you start calling her that again? Don't tell me your banishment is making you go sour on everyone. You called her mother all the time back at Karavana." He finally removed the knife from my neck and started laughing like a lunatic.

"Shut up!"

"Zaku!" Lyn ran up to me and gave me a quick tight hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Just like Wes, she pushed me behind her and gave him an angry look. Wes, stopped laughing and looked at her. "Who, are you?" She asked.

"I'm one of Zaku's childhood friends." He smiled. She didn't seem so happy hearing his response. Lyn shuffled back and I felt her body press against mine. A blush started to grow on my face as all this happened. Wes, noticed this and his smile grew wider.

"Milady the castle." Kent spoke up interrupting our little drama.

"Oh, right! Zaku, this is Rath. He works at the castle and his filled us in on what was going on. We need keys to get in the castle and take care of the bandits. The castle won't open so easily, there are secret switches hidden in certain parts of the castle. Rath knows what area's they are in but he doesn't exactly know where they are."

I squatted down and started to quickly analyze the area. Two mercenaries were near a couple of buildings to our left side."We need to open doors, huh? Matthew!"

"Don't worry! I heard you from a mile away and I'm on it." He dashed away from the rest of the group and went towards an iron gate. He quickly bent down and started picking at the door. After a few seconds he kicked open the door and waved at us to proceed.

"Well, that takes care of opening the doors. Um...Rath?"

He gave me a tired glance but nodded. "Okay, go to the room that Matthew just open and just touch or step on anything suspicious. That will probably open some kind of door." He sped off on his horse and went into the room Matthew opened. A loud rumble and low grinding told me that Rath found the switch. I looked and sure enough, a large stone wall started to separate leading into a large hall.

"Kent, go talk to the villagers, and check if they have any keys. Erk, Wil finish off those two mercenaries hiding behind the buildings to our left. Sain, assist them and if, lets say Kent, does get a key look for any doors on the other side and than look for switches." They all left to follow their orders.

"I'm staying near you, Zaku. You need a guard and I will be it." Wes announced.

"No, your not. Go into the opened hall and kill the enemy that is there, Lyn join him." They both hesitated but they soon left following my orders. "Serra, your coming with me. Dorcas, Florina, stay here, I will call for you two, if I need you."

I ran to the hall with Serra on my heels. When I got there Lyn and Wes were just standing around doing nothing since they finished off the only bandit that was there. Matthew came up to me holding some kind of garment and a large sword.

"Hey, Zaku! Look what I got. It's an armor slayer, and an angelic rope!"

"Where did you get those?"

"I got them from around the castle!"

"So, you stole them."

"It's not stealing if you borrow them and never return what you borrowed."

"No, Matthew. That would be stealing. Put them back." I commanded.

"Zaku, wait! Consider this as pay! I mean we are helping on saving this castle. We could have turned a blind eye instead of helping. Consider this, before I put it back." He urged.

I considered what he said. Matthew really had a good point! We all could get kill because of this dumb castle! But, because of this castle, I did meet Wes again. The marquess here is going to help us on our journey to Caelin though. I looked at Matthew and saw him shaking the items on his hands. "Fine. We'll keep what you 'borrowed.'"

"Great! Here take the sword. It's an armor slayer, it can pierce through the thickest of armor." He handed me the sword than pointed at the rope garment thing in his hand. "This is an angelic rope, it gives whomever uses it more stamina to fight."

I simply listened and shook my head at him. Thieves really know their stuff. If I saw those things I would think of the angelic rope as a useless cloth and the armor slayer as some normal sword. This castle wasn't really good at keeping their treasures safe. Matthew found these items pretty quickly. I glanced back to see Wes leaning against the wall and Lyn sitting on the floor.

"Ahh! What's taking so long, Zaku?" Wes, complained resting all his weight on the wall.

"Just be a little patient. I'm sure Kent and Sain will find the switch in no time." Lyn spoke up.

I walked by and tossed the armor slayer to Wes and took a seat next to Lyn. He unsheathed the sword and whistled as he started to examine it. Lyn rolled her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled at her. Serra also took a seat to Lyn's other side. I noticed hooves slowly tapping on the halls marble floor, I shifted my head slightly to see who was coming.

It was Rath. He took a one quick look at me and frowned. Well aren't we down to a great friendship. His gaze shifted to Wes and he scowled. Wes noticed this and stepped away from the wall. He threw the armor slayer on the floor and pulled out the sword he had tied to his waist.

"I'm guessing your here for round two."

"I came to help. But, if you wish to fight me and expect to win, you are going to be sorely disappointed."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Wes smirked.

"Ooh! My moneys on the one with the bandanna!" Serra squeaked. Both Lyn, and I leaned forward to stare at Serra. I raised one of my eyebrows at her when she looked at us. "Oh! The one with the black bandanna. He's kinda cute."

Wes turned to us and I noticed a small blush on his face. He winked at Serra. "Thanks, sweetie."

Serra squealed and smiled at me. "I like your friend, Zaku!" I gave a loud laugh at her comment.

"Wes, Rath! You two can fight later. We are here to save the castle, not to pick fights with each other." Both of them angrily put their weapons away. The wait for the last switch to be triggered was taking to long. I shut my eyes and gave out a loud sigh.

A loud roar started to rumble and the wall cracked and popped as it started to separate. Lyn rose to her feet and helped Serra and me get up. Wes dived on the floor and quickly grasped the armor slayer in his hands. He nimbly stood up and tied the armor slayer on his back. Rath readied his bow and aimed at the wall. Once opened, the wall revealed a titan of a man covered in metal plates.

I turned to Wes, and saw him pull out the armor slayer, while Lyn, was preparing herself with that Mani Katti. I nodded my head and they both dashed at the armored titan. Wes, slashed his sword

leaving gaping holes in the mans armor and cuts on his flesh. Rath and Lyn would attack where he left openings in the armor. After what seemed like forever the titan was soon dripping with blood. He looked up at Lyn and smiled.

"If I am to die here...I will not go alone!" The man took a step back and thew his lance straight at me. The lance pierced my stomach sending a shock wave of pain through me. I collapsed on the floor pressing my hand on my wound. I coughed and poured out blood. My vision started to darken and I lost all feeling in my toes. I miss calculated... And now I am paying the price.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nnng..." I slowly opened my eyes looking up at the roof of a pitch up tent. I tried to sit up but it felt like my body was under a ton of bricks, a piercing pain shot through my body as I started to move around. I lay back down gasping for air.

"So, you finally woke up?" I shifted my head and saw, Wes sitting next to me. He looked down on me and frowned. "They saw your scars. They want to know how you got them. We have to leave, Zaku."

"What! How, did they see them?"

"After we killed the knight, we rushed you out of there and started working on you right away. They took your clothes off and flipped you on your stomach to examine the wound, then they saw them. Oh and the help from the marquess didn't happen. He took one look at Lyn and refused."

"What should I do" I asked him.

"We should, leave. We have to find members of the 'Finest.' We also need to get to Caelin, mother, Baki, and Cecilia are there."

"What!" I shot up off of my bed roll to look him in the eyes. "Why are they here! "

"We got banished." Wes said bluntly. "Your father banished your little brother and sister for crying for a traitor to the crown. In other words, you. We were seen as threats, 'if their leader was a villain, what stops them from being the same,' were your dad's exact words. Sister Selena came along because she wouldn't allow for the little ones to be here alone."

"Than, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with my new friends."

"Why! Don't you care about our comrads! What about your brother and sister, or our mother?

"Their going to Caelin! We'll be able to meet our family there!"

"Zaku! The rest of our group is spread around, Elibe! They drugged us and threw us in separate areas." Wes shouted as he grabbed and shook my shoulders.

"Wes, you guys went through training for five years! I'm sure everyone can take care of themselves. It's sister Selena, Baki, and Cecilia I'm worried about!" I slowly got up ignoring the pain on my body. Willing myself to stand up. I grabbed my torn cloak and slid it on me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell them." I stepped out of my tent and saw all of the Legion sitting around the campfire. I walked up to them and they all grew quiet when they saw me. I took a look at all of them they were all waiting for me to say something. "The scars on my back. All of you saw them, am I correct." They all nodded at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Lyn look down at her feet. She looked hurt..

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys a long time ago. But I will tell you all now, how I got them and why I am here in, Elibe..."

_Flash back~_

"Ready the troops! Jase! Take the Barioth riders and check the beach. Wes, take your soldiers and go warn the villagers. If the reports are right, we are going to be attacked, so be prepared! Everyone who hasn't been assigned to a group is with me, let's go!" I walked off, hearing the clanking armor of my army following right behind me.

After a while of walking we reached out destination. A little town by the beach called Celpington. "Everyone, spread out! If you see other soldiers, tell them your why we are here and promptly tell them leave!"

I strolled around the area searching around for the enemy. I couldn't find anything. The whole village was either abandoned or everyone was hiding in their homes. The place was a huge ghost town. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. A child's scream broke the silence. I ran the direction of the scream and saw a little girl running away from a cavalier.

I quickly dashed over to the little girl and stood over her. I wasn't going to let a little girl get hurt, no way in hell! "Stop!"

"What are you doing!"

"No, what are you doing! You are obviously not one of my soldiers! I was assigned to this area, now leave!"

"Your father sent my branch here to assist. He told us to kill any rebels on sight. And that's what I was doing."

"You do not harm women, and children! Now get out of here, and take your group with you."

"I will be breaking orders if I left! Your father-"

"I don't care! Get out!" I shouted. I wasn't just going to stand by and let these people get killed by berserk soldiers. I didn't care about my fathers orders, if he wasn't here it wasn't my problem. I'm doing my job, and no one was going to ruin my plan. I watched as the soldier turned his horse and rode off.

"Hey, are you okay?" I bent down and smiled at the tiny frightened girl. She took one look at me and ran bawling her eyes out. I watched run her until she was out of sight. Helping her was probably going to have it's consequences.

"Zaku!" I looked up to see a winged saber toothed cat hovering over me. It's rider soon landed and walked up to me. It was, Jase. Reading the expression on his face, I could already tell something went wrong. "Your dad's here! He ordered that every villager is to be terminated!"

"Take me to him! Now!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I jumped off of the barioth as soon as we got to camp, and rushed to largest tent. It was pretty obvious to everyone who was going to be staying there. My father, king of Karavana. I tore through the entrance and found my dad seated behind a table, with his closest generals sitting by his side. He looked up at me and gave be a smug grin.

"Why did you send my soldiers away, commander Zaku?"

"Your soldiers were-"

"I don't really care. Everyone in that little village is a traitor to the crown. Are you, my eldest son going traitor on me as well?" He stood up from his seat and walked to me. His face was calm but his eyes burned with anger. "These people are trash. How come you can't understand that?"

"Not everyone in that village is a rebel! There are innocent woman and children there! We just can't kill them all. It would make us look inhuman!" I shouted.

My dad turned his back to me, I looked at his generals and I could see unease written all over their faces. I turned back to my dad and saw that he quickly spin on his heels. He shot his fist to my face and I fell on my knees. I cupped my hand near my mouth to stop my blood from dripping everywhere.

"Never disobey my orders! You little scum! I have worked years to make my military as strong as they are. They were especially trained to kill anything on sight! And you think you can weasel your way in, and ruin everything!"

"You're splitting all of Karavana apart! You think your doing justice to these people! You're are killing them all with no reason at all."

"Don't you dare look down on what I am doing! You want to rule this kingdom? Meet me outside we will fight for the crown if you are man enough to do so!" He quickly walked out, leaving me looking on after him panic twisting and turning in my stomach. No. It's time for me to be a man. I had to win! Karavana needed peace not war.

I got on my feet and walked out of the tent. I looked around and saw my father waiting for me by a cliff near the ocean. He had a few of his soldiers with him, but they just stood there no emotion showing on their faces. Wes and Jase caught up to me and walked by my side. No one said a word.

"Your brave. I'll give you that, but bravery won't take you anywhere, Zaku." My dad removed his coat and undershirt. "We are going to have a little hand to hand brawl to settle this. Since you can't hold your own with a sword."

I copied him. We stood in silence, just waiting for one of us to make the first move. He shifted his feet in the grass and threw a punch at me. I quickly dodged it and threw one of my own to his mouth, feeling his flesh impact on mine. He jumped back and spit out some blood, he smiled showing me his blood coated teeth. He quickly dashed at me kneeing my stomach. A thunder clap of pain rushed me but I stayed on my feet.

"Wouldn't your pig of a mother be glad to see this. I wonder what the religious scum you seem so fond of would do, especially the one you all try so hard to keep hidden from me!" He knew about her. About sister Selena! Anger flooded me, I couldn't think straight, my mind shouted at me to kill him, to end his life.

I barreled to him and tackled my dad to the ground. I got on my knees and started pounding his face. The feeling of his blood on my hands felt so right. Seeing how he was in pain, because of me gave me a sick satisfaction. I wanted more! I need to kill him. I wrapped my hands on his neck and started to choke him. Feeling him struggle under my body only meant that I need to add more pressure on his neck.

I raised my arm to punch him once more when something hit and wrapped around my wrist. I was pulled back and a strong burning sensation grew on my wrist. I jerked my head to see one of my father soldiers holding a whip in his hand, the whip that was wrapped on my wrist. Another whip shot to my free wrist making me defenseless. My father stood up and smiled down on me, his face coated in blood.

"Oh, my son. You are so naive. Always expect the unexpected. On this you fail. Now time to teach you a lesson, you will surely never forget." He outstretched one of his hands, and one of his soldiers handed him a large crimson sack. He pulled out a whip matching the sack and let it crumple on the ground. The whip touched the grass, wherever it touched the grass would quickly die. His soldiers put me on my knees and stretched my arms back making a V shape. I looked up to see Wes and Jase handcuffed and seated on the floor. Soldiers held their heads, forcing them to watch what was about to happen.

"Squeal, like a pig!" I heard my father step back. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. The whip struck at my back making my skin burn and sting. A warm liquid trickled down my back. I screamed to the high heavens, tears streaming out of eyes. "Two more!" I got struck again, my skin boiled and my face shot to ground. My vision spun uncontrollably as my body burned. The whip hit me again for the last time. My arms were released, and I lay on the floor screaming in pain shaking. I didn't know what was going around me all I felt was the pain. A black orb soon covered my eyes, I couldn't see anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aaah!" My eyes shot open, pain was consuming my body. If I was going to die let it come quickly to end this misery. The doors to my room burst open and footsteps echoed in my ears. I felt a couple of hands touch my back causing me to wrench back, causing me more pain.

"They are not healing! What are we going to do! We tried magic, it wouldn't work."

"He's healing. It's just going to take quite some time, since he's going to have to heal naturally." I felt a hand go through my hair soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Zaku." A gentle voice said to me. An angelic voice soon started echo in my room humming and singing.

_A few months later~_

"Your doing okay, but those scars will be on your back for the rest of your life."

"I sort of expected that. Thank you, mother for always taking care of me. Especially after what happened."

Sister Selena smiled at me. "No, need to worry about it. Just don't overwork yourself. I know your back starts to burn and sting when you move to much, stress will also cause this. You already know how hard it is to get out of bed. So, please take care of yourself."

"I promise, I'll be more careful."

"Good. Zaku, when do you return to work?"

"In a month."

"Please, don't get in your fathers way again. I don't want something like this to happen to you again."

"It won't. I'll make sure of it.

_A few years later~_

"Commander,Zaku!" A small spiky charcoal haired boy came running in my direction. A goofy smile plastered on his face. He had a small knife dangling near his waist, and a large bag beat on his back the faster he ran.

"What is it, Baki? What is your report?"

He stopped and saluted at me, his smile still on his face. "Well, commander, the farms have been doing great on their harvests. The villagers are still scared about what the rebels are going to do next. A lot of the villagers have been going missing, they think it's being caused by an angry spirit."

"Good job, Baki! And for your pay... a pastry!"

"Yes!"

I reached into a little bag I had tied to my waist and pulled out a strawberry tart. Baki tore it out of my hands and devoured the pastry. "Sister Selena's cooking is the best! I wish I could stay around here all the time! But, I have to go to school..."

"School isn't that bad. You get to learn so many things there." Baki looked at me as if I was the craziest man in Karavana. I stared at him back giving him my biggest smile.

"Big brother!" Baki and I turned around to see a small blonde girl running to us. She carried a small wooden staff in her hands.

"Hello, Cecilia! Want a treat?"

She outstretched her hand to me and I put a small muffin in them. She tore the muffin and gave some of it to Baki. He gladly helped her eat it. "I learned a lot in school today!"

"Really, now? Like what?"

"I know how to heal cuts now!" She turned to Baki and lifted his sleeve to show his elbow was cut up. The little girl raised her staff in the air and the boys arm started to glow. The cut was gone.

"That's amazing! The things you learn are way better, Ceci!"

She just blushed and started shuffling her feet on the ground. "That is amazing, Cecilia! You two should head inside. Sister Selena already prepared your dinner. Don't tell her I fed you pasties." They both nodded and ran off to the church. I looked up to see Wes and Jase patiently waiting for the kids to leave. "So, were my worries correct?"

"Yes, they were. Zavier, the alchemist has been taking people to his home. After a few days the victims he takes are reported to be missing. People are scared to say it's him because, he works for your dad." Jase said.

"What are we going to do, Zaku?" Wes asked.

"We are going to do what we are best at. We are going to confront him and stop him. So prepare yourself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Three...two...one. Go!" Wes and Jase kicked open the door to the alchemist's house and we quickly burst in uninvited. The house was completely dark, only a few candles give off light in the home. We quickly lit up some torches and examined the house. I shone my light across the room, all I could see was jars containing human body parts in them. Eyes, ears, hands, hearts, and more.

"This is disgusting! How can someone do this"

"Jase, if they work for my father I wouldn't be surprised if they did this."

We all split up and went to different areas of the house. I opened a hidden door and walked into a very well lit room. I threw the torch on the floor and stomped out the flames. Slow footsteps tapped on the floor. I focused my attention to find out where they came from. A white haired man with strange red symbols written all over his body came out of the shadows. His red blood shot eyes examined me.

"Welcome to my home, Prince, Zaku. On what do I owe the pleasure."

"Onthe account of you kidnapping and killing innocent people." I said pulling my knife out of its sheath. Zavier looked down at my knife and smiled.

"Really, now? I didn't really have a choice on what I did. It was either them or my family. My choice is pretty obvious. You can thank your father for that." He sighed "The reason I started this is already dead. The king made sure to show me that."

"Why, is my father making you do this?"

"He wants to transfer his soul into an other body. So, he can live on... Prince, Zaku."

"Yes, Zavier."

"I wish to apologize now, for what I am going to do. But believe me, my prince. It is only to keep you safe. You will curse my name and hate my soul to the core. I'm only doing this to ensure the safety of Karavana. The ocean, the trees, the plains, everything that my beloved held close to her heart. I only have one favor to ask you. Free Karavana, Zaku. You're our last hope."

Zavier ran to my knife. He grabbed my arm and made me stab him. Stab, after stab, my arm soon was covered with his blood. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear. "Take care. You are in for a long journey. I'm sure of it." He collapsed to the ground and died. Wes and Jase burst into the room. I turned around with the bloodied knife in my hand. He was the first person I ever killed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What did you do! I swear I should kill you right now, you little piece of trash! But, that wouldn't solve the problem would it? As of today, Zaku. You are banished. The only way you can come back here is if no one is here to inherit the throne, or you prove yourself worthy to come back. Both I truly doubt will ever happen. Now get out!"

I walked out of my dad's office. Banished... Damn that, Zavier! This was all his fault. I never wanted this! I didn't want to leave my home, or be seen as a criminal. I had to tell the news to everyone. This wasn't going to go well with anyone. But, I know that some people will be glad to see me go.

I got back to church and sat a table going through any idea in my on where I would go, and what I would do. Tightening my grip on the paper, my dad gave me. "Why, hello there, Zaku! What's on your mind?" Father David asked.

"I...I got banished. You are the person that is going to send me off."

"W-what!" Father David ripped a sheet of paper out my hands and read through it. "I-I never thought your father would do this to you."

"He's not my father. You are. And Sister Selena, is my mother." I said dully.

"I will send you off, Zaku. It is going to pain my heart doing it. But, I will. Where are you going."

"Elibe. I'm going to, Elibe."

"I will pray for your safety, my son."

I was set out to Elibe by Father David, Sister Selena, Baki, Cecilia, Wes, and Jase. My real parents didn't even bother coming. My father was probably celebrating, as well as my mother. I didn't care, I had my real family here. The one that loved me...

_Flash back over~_

I scanned the camp. Everyone had a strange expression on their face. I couldn't really tell what it was. Wil raised his hand for permission to speak and I pointed at him, indicating for him to talk.

"Does your back, ever hurt when we are traveling?"

"No. Any other questions." Looking around they all looked like statues. No, one was moving, none of them made a sound. I wasn't surprised. I walked back to my tent and sat on my bedroll and gave out a loud sigh.

"Did that help you blow off some steam?"

"A bit."

"Well if you planned on getting them all scared. You succeeded."

"Yes, I did."

"What are we going to do now?"

I took in a deep breath and looked at Wes. "In the middle of the night, we leave. These guys don't need a tactician that has more problems, than they do." Wes, just nodded at me and said no more. We both lay on our bed roll waiting for everyone to go into their tents and rest. After a few hours of waiting, all noise outside ceased and the campfires light dulled.

Wes helped me up and we grabbed all of our equipment. We quietly crept out of camp and started to walk through a small patch of trees. Wes, carried everything on his back and all I had to was keep up with him. I felt bad leaving everyone like this, but I was more of a burden to them. I broke my promise to Lyn, I didn't keep my word to her. "Zaku, don't feel bad. You did the right thing."

I didn't respond to him. It might have been right thing to do, but all I felt was guilt. As I walked I felt something tug at the back of my torn cloak. I pulled and my cloak was free. Than I felt that something gripped my arm in the dark. I turned back and saw Lyn and Florina. Both of them were crying. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing! Are you really just going to leave us like that! I don't want you to leave. We need you, I need you..."

Wes, walked towards the two girls and threw, Florina over his shoulder. "I'll see the two of you back at camp." He grunted.

"L-let me go!" Florina squeaked in surprise. I watched as they both disappeared. He gave up to fast. Wes had planned something out, he's probably the one that told them we were going to leave. I smiled inwardly, he was a good friend. I turned back to Lyn and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't cry, Lyn."

"Why were you leaving!"

"Because, I am burden to you, and the whole Legion."

"No, your not!" She cried. "You help us so much!" Lyn ran and wrapped her arms around me. She started crying into my chest and I put my arms over her. I slid my hands through her hair long green hair as she cried. "Don't leave..."

"I won't."

**This chapter came out way longer than I expected! I hope you all enjoy the long read.**


	10. Siblings

I watch angrily as my friend ignored me for that girl he liked. I sigh and scan the people around me. I could handle most of the new people I was traveling with. A sudden grip on my shoulder made me jerk back. The green knight smiled at me as our eyes met, behind him was the pink mage, and the brown haired archer, the dull faced mage, Florina, and the smug thief.

"We couldn't help seeing you stare at the Lady Lyndis, and Zaku. So, we thought instead of leaving you here on you're lonesome , we'd come here to give you company. Sir Dorcas! Come here and join us! There's no point on being alone." The green knight laughed.

I remained silent as I watched a large man come walking towards us. "Their relationship is going to slow! I think me might do something about it. With a few concoctions in their drinks, they will be madly in love in no time! All I have to do is borrow a book from Erk and it's done. Will you put it in their drinks, Wes?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Don't agree with anything, this girl requests of you. Serra, you should know better than to do or ask such a thing. Last time you tried to make a love potion you sent some poor young man into blind frenzy." Erk sighs.

"You should leave them be. True love grows on it's own." Dorcas grunted as he caught up to us and starts walking by my side.

I felt an arm go over my shoulder and I turned to see the brown haired archer smile at me. "It looks like you don't like what we're talking about! How about we talk about something else? So, what are you guys going to do once we arrive in Caelin? Sain?"

"Zaku, and I are going drinking! He gave me his word and I'm positive, we'll have a great time!" Sain cheers. "You welcome to join us, Wil. How about you Wes, want to join us?"

"If the bar is shady I won't. I could never turn down a few cool drinks." I smile despite myself.

"Was that just a smile I saw! I have a feeling you'll get along just great with us, Wes! You'll just have to open up to us; The silent treatment isn't really a good way to get along with new acquaintances." Sain chuckles as he throws his arm over my other shoulder.

I can see why Zaku likes these people so much. They're kind and they pester you until you've at least spoken one word to them. I turned my head and saw Zaku walking towards us with Lyn. They waved at us and Wil, and Sain responded by making kissing noises.

"Oh, quit it!" Zaku laughs as he joins the group. I look over at Sain and notice him give a motion towards Serra and Florina. The pink haired girl glows when she sees it.

"Hey, Lyn! Why don't us girls leave and have a talk!" Before Lyn could even answer Serra pulls her arm and drags her and Florina away from the group. Zaku turns and shoots an angry look at Sain and sighs.

"What are you up to now, Sain."

"Nothing my dear tactician! Why would you think that?"

"As soon as I arrived and joined the group you gave Serra, a strange look. Will someone tell me what is going on?" Zaku asked narrowing his eyes. Sain just laughed and threw his arm around Zaku. This really is a strange group of people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Get out! I don't need any trouble here!"

"W-why! You were so kind to us yesterday, sir."

"I thought you and your sister were just traveling performers. If you're being chased by those men, you're up to no good." The man gritted his teeth and threw a large pot at me. "Now get out! You're a plague to us all!"

I quickly seized my pack and darted out of the small inn. I felt the cool breeze hit me as I stepped outside, I didn't have to time to relax and enjoy the feeling. I needed to find help, and fast. Quickly I ambled away from the inn and started searching frantically for help.

From a long distance, I spotted a group of mercenaries coming towards my direction. I stopped and examined them carefully, this bunch wasn't a normal group of mercs. I saw them laughing, pushing, and playing with each other, it almost looked like they were one big family. I dashed at them when I saw a green haired girl step away from the group, followed by brown haired male with a torn cloak.

The closer, I got to them, I felt my stomach tighten, giving me a gagging sensation. I stopped in front of the group and cleared my throat so I could get their attention. "Excuse me, but...May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it you want to ask?" The girl asked.

"A-are you mercenaries?"

The brown haired man steps up to me and looks down at me, a man followed him wearing a black bandanna with a large sword tied to his back. I stare at the man in front of me and gaze at his multicolored eyes. I noticed that the green haired girl was being pulled away from me by a red clad knight

"And, If we are?" Smiled the brown haired man. Behind him I could see the girl and her knight arguing.

"I need help! Please..." I urged as I locked, eyes with him. "I'm running out of time! My sister, some men took her away!"A green knight shuffled away from group and stood in front me, sparks in his eyes. "Your sister! You sister has been accosted?" He spun on his heels and fixed his focus on the brown haired man. The man only sighed and adjusted his torn cloak so his skin wouldn't be that viewable.

"Zaku, we have to help this boy. What if something like this happened to your brother or sister? I'm sure you'd want someone to help them. I'm sure Sain agrees with aiding the boy." The man with the black bandanna says as he grabs my shoulder. The green knight, which I presume is Sain, shakes his head when Zaku glances at him.

He lifted his hand up to me and smiled. "I'm Zaku, this is Wes, and Sain. As much as I wish to help you, it's not my choice." He said and peered over his shoulder towards the green haired girl. "Lyn, what are your orders?" I gripped and shake his hand and focus on Lyn.

"I want to help. Of course, I'm worried about my grandfather. But, I can't turn my back on this boy. He need's, our help."

"Look's like today is your lucky day! Umm.."

"I'm Nils."

"Nils! Let's save your sister!" He laughes.

"Will you lead us to these men?" Lyn asks as she stepped closer to me.

"Yep! They're tough, so please be careful." I warned.

"Don't worry we're pretty tough ourselves." Lyn laughes. "Right, Zaku?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two cloaked, figures stood before us demanding we give them the boy. Nils, cowered behind Lyn while she protected him and verbally abused the two men. One of men reached into their bag and pulled out a book. He started chanting silently to himself and I noticed a dark aura surrounding him. I watched dumbfounded at was occurring, only than it hit me, he was a shamen.

I was going to shout for Lyn and Nils to move, when a bright source of light cracked, surrounded, and hit the man which sent him reeling back. I quickly turned around to see a man with large blonde hair and religious attire, breathing deeply with one of his hands holding a book, while the other was pointed at the shamen.

"Y-you...Thank you." I bowed, grateful that this stranger helped us.

"No, thank you. For assisting this little lad." He smiles weakly. "I would like to help you. If it isn't a bother." He says in a soft voice that it could be mistaken for woman's.

"N-no your help is very much appreciated! But, are you sure someone of your religious structure should be out here fighting, and killing in a battlefield." I say pointing at his garbs. All of us in the Lyndis' legion would burn if we forced someone from the church to fight and dirty their hands.

"It is quite all right. I wish to help."

"Oh, okay. I'm Zaku. I'm the tactician of this little group." I state trying to sound as polite and as formal as possible.

"Don't forget loverboy!" Sain shouts from somewhere.

"Shut it, Sain!" Well there goes my politeness.

"I'm Lucius." He says as he looks over my shoulder to smile at Lyn and Nils. I watch silently as introductions were given. Nils insisted that he would help us, he played his flute and it rejuvenated who ever he played directly to, it also wasn't too bad to listen too. Lucius regained his strength and finished off the shamen he already attacked.

"Time for a plan. Florina is strong against magic users, right? She should fly around the fortress and attack the mages, after we reach the east side of the building. Wes, once she reaches us you will stay with her and protect Florina if it is required. But, for now you're coming with Lyn, and me." I stopped to get some sort of response from the three.

"Okay, Sain, you take the lead. And Kent, you will watch the rear. Matthew, you'll join them, when you see you have the chance, strike. Lucius, Nils, you will do the same, Nils don't be afraid to play you flute for any one, okay? Oh and Erk, Dorcas and Rath, you two will protect Serra, but stick with the group." I heard a groan from Erk once he received his orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I imagined they would get along after traveling with each other for a couple of days. But I was so, terribly wrong. I couldn't hear myself think as Lyn, and Wes, argued over the little things. I didn't want to get involved with their little quarrel, since I got along well with both of them. I cleared my throat to see if I could distract them, only thing is, I made it worse. I was seated on the grass as they, both insisted I did.

"Your not all right! You're staying up to late caring for the others! Take care of yourself for a change!Mother will be disappointed if you're ill. Laziness must be some sort of germ around here, since you refuse to cook!"

"Are you certain you're fine ? If you're feeling unwell you should rest. Wes, must have brought some bad energies with him that made you feel sick." Lyn, stopped and knelt over me. She pressed her forehead on mine making me jump back a little in surprise. I felt my face heat up as I started to blush. After what seemed like forever, Lyn moved away from me. She studied my face a quizzically. "You're a little warm, and you look a little red."

"Of course he's going to be red like that woman! You just touched, faces with him. If what you want to do is make him pass out, just kiss him! I also, didn't bring any bad energies with me, I brought happy, and loved filled ones." Wes pouts as he struts away, leaving Lyn, and I alone.

"Don't listen to him, Lyn. He was only joking..."

"Zaku."

"Uh, yes."

"Do you li-"

"Zaku, we've taken out the enemy! Their leader is the only one that remains!" Kent shouts from the distance.

"All right I'm coming!" I quickly got on my feet and dashed towards the group. I don't know what Lyn was going to ask, but the tightening in my gut told me that it was going to be something that I would struggle to answer.

I ran past a bridge and found the whole Legion surrounding the last shamen. I shouted an order and everyone attacked him. I felt a little guilty, seeing him being attacked by all these people, but he was the enemy, and he had Nils sister. The shamen uttered his last words and collapsed on the floor. Everyone burst into the castles halls and climbed up the stairs. We searched the long dark rooms, but found nothing.

"She's not here." I whisper to myself as I see disappointment wash over Nils face. I avert my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't have to see his face. I get startled when I feel someone grip my hand, shifting my gaze I see it's Lyn.

"Ninian! Ninian, where are you!" Nils shouts to the empty halls.

"Are you looking for this girl?" came an unknown voice. We all turned to see a man with light armor, a sky blue color that match his eyes. The inside of his cloak was as red as his hair. On his belt he had a rapier.

In his arms he held a girl with ice blue hair, with strange accessories around her neck, and arms. She wore a very light blue cloak with a snow white cloak. She was unconscious and limp in the man's arms. Nils, followed by Kent went to the red-haired man and took the girl out of his hands.

"My name is Eliwood. She'll be fine." He smiles. "It seemed like she needed assistance. So, I stepped in. Was I wrong to get myself involved?"

"No. You helped us reunite her and her brother. Thank you." Lyn says. "I'm Lyn. I'm from Sacea. My grandfather is the Marquess of Caelin."  
Eliwood gives Lyn a thoughtful look. I slowly walk out of the room so, they could have their own conversation. I step into a hall and saw Serra, Nils, and Lucius standing over Ninian; while the pink haired mage worked on healing Ninian's bruises. "Is she going to be alright, Serra?"

"Yeah. How could she not with me healing her with all my love and strength." She squeaks at me.

I smile and continue walking. I notice Erk, calmly sitting in a corner of a large room, reading one of his books with focus. Dorcas, Rath, and Wil stood in a large trophy room examining and chatting over anything that crossed Wil's mind. Kent, Sain, and Florina scurried past me, my guess is that they were in a hurry to get to, Lyn.  
I see Wes, in an empty room digging through his incredibly large pack during my stroll. I step into the room and he looks up at me and grins. I sit down in front of him and watch while he keeps searching.

"Hey, Zaku. Do you remember this?" He pulls out an ukulele from his bag with a large smile on his face.

"I only remember being teased about it... If that's what you mean." I frown.

"You're such a liar! Not everyone teased you." He steps in front of me and tosses the ukulele on my lap. "Now play a song! I brought it here especially for you. It's not something to be embarrassed about."

"Fine." I sigh. I held the ukulele in my hands and felt my face quickly heat up with embarrassment. I take in a long ragged breath and put my fingers on the strings. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

I groan in frustration and got back in position. I slowly started pulling at the strings, letting the musical melody roam around the room. I focus on the ukulele; moving my fingers across the chords correctly. Playing instruments are supposed to give you peace of mind but, for me it never worked that way. A flood of my mistakes and memories would come to strike me across the face. When I finish I look at him.

Goosebumps run down my spine when I hear applause coming from behind me. I frown and turn around to see the whole Legion staring at me, including Eliwood. I hand Wes the ukulele and stand up. "Is there something wrong?" I ask annoyed about having all eyes on me.

Eliwood stepped out of the group and raised his arm to me. "I'm Eliwood." He smiles.  
I reach out and take his hand. "My name is Zaku. I'm this groups tactician."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, I have to get going. If you have any troubles Lyn knows where to find me." And with that he turns around, and steps out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We stood outside the Black Fang's fortress readying for the oncoming battle. I stood with Legion preparing my battle plans. I shot my hand in the air and gave the signal to start entering the fortress. Once inside I spot three narrow halls, one lead to a dead end while the others were shadowed in darkness.

"Kent, Lyn, and Rath you three go down the hall to right. Serra, Lucius, and Erk go down the middle. Sain, Matthew, and Dorcas go down the dead end and check if there's anything suspicious." The all scurried away from me, I turn my head and see that Serra, and Wes stayed behind.

"That wasn't a smart move, Zaku."Serra whispers to me.

I stare at her trying to find out what she meant until a few seconds of silence came between us so, I give in. "What do you mean?" I whisper back.  
"Putting the Lady Lynids with Kent, and Rath!"

I give her a blank look and she stares back at me, irritation washing over her face. "Do you really not know what I mean!" She screeches at me. I take a few steps away so, if she decided to take a swing at me with her staff she would miss. Serra just gives a loud "Humph," and stomps away from me.

"What did she mean, Wes?" I ask him as I watch Serra join the rest of the group.

"Are you that clueless or are you joking?" He stops to examine me before he gives out a loud laugh. "You're so observant to war strategy that you don't have people skills."

"I do have people skills! Better than the ones you have that's for sure. Now what did she mean!"

"Fine, you have people skills, but you don't have social relation skills, or something of that sort. Anyway, all in good time, Zaku. Now, let's finish what we came down here to do." He grins at me as he ran deeper into the fortress.

"You're a bad friend, and brother! You know that!" I shout after him as he just laughed.

I dash into the fortress and examine the battle from a corridor. I hear shouting and the clashing of weapons, and occasionally, the flash of fire or thunder from someone's spell book. I stopped in my steps and let myself take it all in. My mind started to wander on what Serra meant. 'That wasn't a smart move.' I still don't understand what she meant! I raise one of my hands and slid through my hair and kept it on my head. How come I can't get it!

Thoughts kept rushing into my head until I feel an orb smash into my chest making me topple on the ground, the orb that hit me rapidly covered me in flames. The waves of heat burn at my chest and face and my whole body burned as the fire started to spread on my cloak. I pound on the flames with my hands trying to stop them but, it only helped them grow stronger and spread faster. My hands stung the more I try to burnout the flames, I felt a cool liquid pour down both of them which only felt like pouring lemon and throwing salt on a fresh wound. I shout in frustration and for help when I sense the heat at my waist.

I hear a distant cry come from somewhere. My attention was soon taken off the scream, when I feel a pair of objects beat at my chest and stomach. Once the flames are gone I feel my body throb from the burns and the beating I just received. I peek through my closed eyes to see Sain, Wes, and Matthew standing over me. I watch them and they do the same until a blur of pink blocks my view. I relax as cooling sensation covers my body taking away the pain. I quickly sit up and stick out my hands to Serra so she could heal them.

"I'm really grateful for having you around, Serra. You know that?" I grunt as she bends down to heal my right hand. When she gets down to my left hand, she pauses and reaches into one of her sacks and starts to wrap a cloth around it. "Hey! Why aren't you healing this hand!" I shout at her while motioning at my hand.

"You've been nothing but trouble these past few days consider this a hard lesson! Plus, I never see you use that hand so you'll be fine." She giggles as she wraps my hand.  
I sigh and look down and my body and see that my cloak is nothing but rags now. I slowly stand up and brush off some of the ashes that remained on my chest. I look at the three goons who beat the fire off me. "Thanks for beating me up." I cough.

The three just smile at me as I walk over to them. "Nice new style, Zaku." Wes snickers sarcastically from behind Sain. How I became friends with him, I'll never know  
"I like it to, but I prefer to be fully clothed. Next time we get to a city I'm going to have to go to a tailor." I respond back. "Well, come on let's group up."

We all sprint down the empty corridor and find Lyn, Kent, and Rath waiting for us. I see Lyn's eyes widen once she see's, me step out of the shadows. "What happened?" She asks as she run towards me. I scratch my chest and turn my head when she stares right at me.

"I got a little burnt." I admit showing her my wrapped hand. She takes my hand into hers and examines it. I watch her face carefully and feel small blush creep into mine. I gaze up and see Kent and Rath watching me a little irritation etched on their faces. "I'm all right, Lyn. Don't worry about it. Let's get Ninian's ring and get out of here."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The man rises a small vial of liquid to his mouth. He looks at us all, victory in his eyes even at the brink of death. "Failure means...death." He stutters to us and collapses on the ground.  
I walk towards his deceased body and dig through his coat since no one moved. I feel a cloth hidden in his jacket. I pull it out and find a small silver ring in it. I go over to Nils and open his hands to place the ring in it. "Is this what you were looking for?" He looks down at his palm and examines the ring in it. He smiles and run's out of the room to find his sister.  
Wordlessly everyone walked out of the room than the fortress until we were far away from it as possible. The sun started to set and we set up camp near a stream and a small patch of trees. I was about to sit below the shade of a tree, when a heavy bag plopped near legs. I opened my eyes to see Wes smiling at me.

"What is it?" I ask him refusing to open the bag.

"Open it, and find out!"

Wordlessly I rip open the bag and see dried pasta, vegetables, spices, and dried meat. "You want me to make soup?" I say as I lift the bag with my good hand.

"Yes. I'm tired of eating meat, cheese, and bread all the time! Now get to cooking. I'll help if you want."

"No. I'm fine. Did you get the fire made?" I look at him and he nods. "I'll start right now. Just give me a tunic, I'm freezing."

"I have spare clothing here for you in my bag I'll go, get it." He says hurriedly.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What? You had extra clothes? Why did you wait this long to give it to me." I shout at him

"Food for clothes, I think it's a fair deal, Zaku." He smiles. Wes spins on his feet and runs towards our tent to get my clothes. Quickly I get to chop down vegetables. Sain brings me a large pot of water and I throw in the pasta and put it over the fire. As everything is cooking, I take the time to put on a white tunic Wes brought me.

I stay at the pot stirring the meal so it wouldn't stick to the pot. I noticed a few eyes come near me and take in the smell of the meal. Once I was done I removed the heavy pot and placed it on the grass. Matthew runs up to me, handing me a pile of bowls I've never seen until now.

After I serve everyone, I take what remained and eat my meal in silence. I listened in as everyone chatted and laughed. "This is the best meal, we've had in a while! Great job, Zaku!" Wil praised as he set down his bowl.

"Don't worry about it. Wes, offered to wash the bowls after everyone's done. Any complaints?" I ask trying to hide my smile.

"What! Aww...Fine. Someone has to help, I can't do it alone."

"I'll help." Dorcas grunted as he rose to his feet.

After finishing our meals, everyone wandered around the camp chatting or just entering their tents ready to get a good nights rest. I crawled into my bedroll and stared at the roof of my tent, no thoughts really crossing my mind. Sometime passed and I felt Wes stumble in. Silence surrounded the camp and I start to hear Wes, snore from beside me.

Impatience grew in me and I angrily shuffled out of the tent. I breathed in the cool fresh air and stumbled away from the camp. I felt uneasy, as if something was calling me or waiting. My foot hit an object, my toes jolting in a bit of pain. Gazing down, I saw my ukulele, Wes most likely forgot it when he showed if off to the Legion. I picked it up and continued walking. I looked up at the moon, and it's light shone over me showing me where I walked in this dark night. I scanned over to the stream in front of me, I noticed a figure standing alone unmoving or reacting to my presence. My burnt hand started to tingle the closer, I got to it. Quietly, I placed my instrument on the floor.

"Hey." I say when I'm right behind the figure. I step in front of the person and see who it is. Lyn. She just stands there staring into the sky, no emotion in her face, her eyes dull. I examine her worry growing inside me. I reach out and take her hand into mine. "Lyn?"

Emotion quickly floods into her face, but the only ones I notice are anger, fear, and hate. She rips her hand out of mine and shoves me into the stream. I splash into the water flailing around fighting the current and struggling to get myself on shore. I feel someone's arms wrap around me and we help each other get to shore. Once out of the water, I cough out the water that got into my lungs.

I look over, and see that Lyn jumped into to save me after she threw me in. "Zaku, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I pant trying to catch my breath.

Once we both caught our breath we sat watching the stream together. I remembered about my ukulele and was going to stand up to get it when Lyn slid it on my lap. I grab it and place it by my side. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there, under the stars.

"Are you alright, Lyn? If something is bothering you, you can tell me. It's all right I'll listen." I ask breaking the silence.

I hear her sigh and feel her place her head on my soaked shoulder. Nervously, I wrap my arm around her waist and feel the heat of her body warm me up. I know that I'm blushing but she wouldn't notice it in this darkness. "I'm scared." She finally says.

"Of what?"

"About not getting to Caelin in time. Or being stopped by Lundgren." She cried as she buried her head into my chest..

"I'm positive we'll get to Caelin. I know, we will, no one is going to stop us, Lyn. It's going to be fine" I tell her, rubbing her back gently, so she would calm down.

"What are you going to do once we reach, Caelin? After we stop all this."

I don't respond to her. I, myself don't know what I'm going to do. I start to squirm under her and I know she feels it. I decide to tell her the truth. " I don't know... I mean my whole family is there. But... I just don't know." I lay in the grass staring into the moon, like I'm searching it for answers. I feel as she lays by my side and throws her arm over my body.

"We're going to smell horrible in the morning. You know that?" I say while taking her hand in mine.

"I don't think anyone will notice." She chuckles as she snuggles closer to me. We stay there lying under the moon, unmoving and just enjoying each others presence. I watch her as she slowly dozes off to sleep from under my arm. I shiver as a cool breeze hit us. I look up at the moon and thoughts spread through my mind. And all I do is wish for the safety of the person I'm holding under the stars.

**Ok guys sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy at school with my schoolwork and all. I'd like to thank Patattack, Sunlord89, kaxipoptos, and Gs-lifelessonsinacartridge for reviewing. I'll try to update faster next time. Later**


	11. So Long and Take Care

I sat up in the warm grass, raising my head too see that the sun was rising. I breath in the fresh morning air tying too fully wake myself up. Taking a whiff of my clothes, I cringe my nose at the smell, and I wiggle my toes in my soaked boots. I look around, and I notice that I'm alone...

Well isn't this a great way to start the morning. I stiffly get up and walk to camp. Most stories don't tell you what to do in these situations. I might just act like nothing happened, and hope that it works out good for me. Once back at camp, I noticed that a few members were awake. I don't bother sneaking into camp, I just shuffled in there not caring if anyone noticed me coming in or not.

Just a few more steps until I get to my tent! Don't make eye contact with anyone they'll get curious and question you. C'mon Zaku! Just a few more steps!

"Sir Zaku?" Damn, I spoke to soon!

"Yes?" I say not bothering to see who spoke to me. I paused for while to see if the person behind me would speak. When they didn't, I turned around to see it was Kent.

"Good morning Kent. How was you res-"

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Well, I..." I stopped. I didn't know what to tell him! 'Well, Kent I took a midnight stroll and saw Lyndis so, we decided to take a little dip. Than we decided to sleep under the stars; Oh, we were also holding each other for warmth, I can't forget that!' ...I don't think that option would go very well.

"It's strange. The Lady Lyndis smells the exact same way."

"Does she now? ...heh." I chuckle trying really hard to hide my nervousness. "Small world, huh? Well, I'm just going to step into my tent there, and relax on my bedroll for bit." I moved towards my tent and quickly threw myself in.

Looking up I notice Wes sitting there with the smuggest of smiles in his face. I frown at him, I know he's going to take advantage of what he just heard to make fun of me. "Spit it out. If you have something to say, say it." I whisper viciously.

"Your easy to see through, you're like a picture book, ya know that? He knows you and Lyn spent the night together. And the stench coming off you is just terrible."

"Do you have any other spare clothes that I can wear?"

"Not this time, Zaku. Sorry. So, how was your night?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I sigh.

"Yeah you are."

"...Fine. It was amazing! We almost drowned, but it was worth it! I held her, while she slept and snuggled into my arms." I laugh.

"Is that all you did?"

"What's that supposed to mean. 'Is that all you did,' I don't get you?" I ask.

"Nevermind! I'm just glad you had a great night. Well let's go outside, you're gonna make me breakfast." Wes grunted while he crawled out our tent.

"All right. What ingredients do you have?" I asked as I started to crawl out of our tent.

"Just eggs and bacon." Wes grunts as he pulls me up.

I walked away from him and started a fire as he pulled a large pot, a dozen eggs, and a large clump of bacon. I start to crack all the eggs and place them in the pan to scramble, after a while I started adding large strips of bacon. I cooked happily watching the whole Legion wake up from their slumber. I was just finished cooking the eggs when I felt a cool chill go through my spine. I placed the pot on the ground and frantically got on my feet.

My eyes darted around camp looking for Wes as quickly as I could, I was distracted when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down rapidly to see it was only Florina. "F-florina?"

"...W-whats the matter? You...you look scared?" I didn't know whether to be excited that she was finally speaking more to men, or I should feel more panicked that she noticed my quick change.

"The eggs are done...You should really eat some, before they get cold." I say changing the subject. I watch as Wes comes running out of our tent holding his sword and my knife, I quickly turn to Florina feeling my panic rise. "Florina, Wes and I are going for a little...walk. We might be late coming back go on ahead without us. Make sure everyone eats. Okay? Please?" I watch her, until she gives me a little nod.

I rapidly ran ahead into a patch of trees and I could hear Wes panting along behind of me. Branches hit my hands, face, and neck leaving small cuts that stung as the air hit them. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know?" He pants.

"Well that's reassuring." I try to laugh but it only comes out as a choked cough.

Wes and I kept running until we reached a small clearing in trees. There stood a small figure covered in a large black cloak. I didn't take the time to consider if the person was friend or foe. I quickly lunged the small figure and tackled them to the grown.

Wes caught up and viciously pinned the small person's arms. I ripped the hood off the figures face and looked only to catch my breath in utter surprise. I looked up at Wes feeling the blood rush out of my face, Wes quickly unhanded the little person. The small figure was actually a young boy. He recovered from his attack as he brushed his charcoal colored hair away from his face; slowly he opened his eyes to look up at us with a piercing blue gaze.

"Zaku? Zaku!" The small boy quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around my frame.

"Baki. What are you doing here? Where is our mother and Cecilia?" I asked, feeling a little anger grow inside me.

"I smelled food... And I was really, really hungry so, I followed the scent! Mom and Cecilia are in Ca-Ca-... I can't say it! I ran away anyway! The guards watched everyone there, you can't do anything!" He shouts.

Wes and I slowly got up off the ground and onto our feet. Baki sat up on the ground smiling up at us, as if he did the greatest thing in the world. I look down at him and smiled. He was either brave to runaway from Caelin, or really dumb for leaving behind his sister and mother Selena. Either way he was here now, and I got lucky that we found each other before he came into harm.

"There's no point in yelling at you Baki. Mother Selena will be sure to punish you when we take you back." Wes grunted, while staring daggers at my little brother.

"But, for now you're safe from her wrath. Now get up, we'll get you some food." I ordered. "And take off that cloak it's to big for you." I add before turning away. We began to walk away from the clearing when I felt a small hand grip mind. I gaze down to see Baki smile up at me, trying to catch up to my speed.

After a while of retracing our steps, we finally returned to camp to find everyone surrounding the fire serving each other, the meal I cooked. All eyes were on us once they noticed our return. I noticed Baki stare at them, equally confused as they were. A smile grew on my face when I watched him fidget behind me, but it quickly vanished when I noticed Kent and Lyn coming up to us.

"Sir Zaku-"

"Zaku, what happened? You ran out of camp like we were being attacked. Oh, who is this?" Lyn asked looking down at Baki.

"This is my little brother." I sigh. "His name is-"

"I'm Baki!" He interrupts. "Who are you, and can I have some food?" Baki asks staring at the eggs his eyes shining with greed.

"Of course you can have food, little fool. That's what we brought you here for." Wes groaned loudly behind us.

"Don't be harsh to him. He just hungry; aren't you?" Lyn smiled as she took Baki's hand. She slowly led him to everyone and started serving him food. Wes slowly walked up next to me and frowned. I looked at him and smiled.

I could tell what he was thinking. Baki was a problem, he was going to persist on joining alongside with us in the battlefield. He was hardheaded and overly proud in his ability with the blade, even if he barely started to polish his skills at school

"Lyn, can you train Baki? He barely started to learn how to fight at school. I also know that he'll try to join us when we're out fighting, I don't want him to make himself a fool out in the battlefield or die in a matter of seconds. So will you teach him?"

"Of course I will." She answered watching Baki guzzle down his food.

"I'll train him to." Wes announces. "I might have been a drop out, but I was trained by the best in Karavana."

Xxx

We began to travel again to reach Caelin, everyone was in small groups Wes started instructing Baki on basic sword play, Kent and Sain rode side-by-side not speaking but looking onto the rode ahead, Wil, Rath, and Dorcas walked together while Wil carried on the conversation. Florina rode along side with Lucius, Nils, and Ninian, while Serra stayed with Erk.

I walked silently with Lyn, none of us said a word to each other yet. I slid my hand through my hair as a nervous reaction. "Your brother is trying to be exactly like you." Lyn says, watching me with a smile on her face.

"Really? I don't see how."

"For one he's trying to imitate your hair style. He tried really hard to keep his calm when all of us stared at him, and when Wes yelled at him. He's not shy at all, he's a funny little one. And how you slid your hand through your hair, he does that to." Lyn smiles.

"He's incredibly reckless, and he acts before, considering the consequences. When he was having a little sparing event at his school, he was paired against the top student of his class. A strong little girl she was, he only beat her by yelling he loved her at the top of his lungs. He took advantage of her shock to win the match. He lied of course, but he took the win as a win."

"Isn't that strategy? He knew how he could beat the girl, and took it to his advantage." She asked.

"That's not strategy." I laugh. "Baki took advantage of her feelings. It wasn't a nice thing to do." I looked down to scratch my wrist when I noticed my hand was perfectly healed and there was small black writing scrawled on my hand.

I flipped my wrist to see what was written on it. Lyn also noticed the writing on me, as she grabs my arm and lifts my sleeve. _Good morning, Zaku. I hope you enjoyed you rest with the Lady Lyndis. I took her back to her tent so she could get a good rest. As for you I healed your hand so that should be enough. The reason I written on you is that I left to dig around in a little town for information. I will return later today. Your favorite thief Matthew._

"So, that's why I woke up alone!" I chuckle. I gaze over at Lyn to see an angry expression on her face. "Don't worry Lyn, I don't think Matthew will open his mouth and tell the whole world, what happened."

She quickly calmed and looked up at me. "I thought you were the one who put me back in my tent." She says.

"No, I wasn't. I thought you left me there to sleep and slowly freeze alone." I smile. "It's all right. As long as you're fine , I don't care what happens to me." I say. I reach forward and take her hand in mine. Lyn looks up at me and smiles, lifting my spirits and making me drop my guard.

"Lady Lyndis, don't move!" Both Lyn and I stopped in our tracks when we heard that being shouted. I look up into the blue vast sky to see a small black speck floating in the air. I was going to pass it off as a bird until it got larger and larger. With a quick flash of black an arrow is buried into the deep green grass a few feet away from Lyn.

"Are we safe? Can we move?" I shout, my heart beating at my chest.

"Yes, you can move!" Nils answers back, while running to us. I let out a loud sigh and reach forward tugging the heavy black arrow out of the ground. It would have been nice if Matthew wrote about the dangers ahead of us on my hand. I watch Lyn out of the corner of my to see that her expression is as glum as mine.

"Florina, stay low! We can't have you being hurt out there." I shout. I scan the area to see a small cluster of homes far out in the distance. "Lucius, go visit that little village and warn them. Kent, Sain you're leading us all. Let's move!"

We slowly march ahead to be bombarded by a huge group of people. The Legion quickly rose their weapons to give the enemy their all. Weapons clashed and arrows covered the skies above us. The enemies heavy armor sounded like a thunder storm as more approached us. As a soldier collapsed at my feet, I squatted down and examined him. He wore light iron armor that had an unreadable insignia on it. His armor was an exact copy of Kent's and Sain's, just his was a different color and class. My gut wrenched when I lifted his helmet, to see that he was just a young boy.

I looked up to watch as Lyn took on a mercenary, he flung his huge blade down towards Lyn, for her to dodge easily. Quickly, Lyn thrust the Mani Katti into his neck, leaving him gurgling and squirting out blood as he collapsed on the ground. I turned back to see Wes, a soldier pierced him through his arm with their spear. Quickly Wes raised his blade to cut through the soldier easily. Baki stood behind Wes swinging his blade and cutting at soldiers trying to keep up with everyone's pace, his face was as white as the clouds, his expression panicked. Kent and Sain in the front, both stabbed and killed all the enemy that stood in their way.

I examined the area and noticed the decrease in soldiers. I felt now was the time to move before someone would feel remorse for these young soldiers. "All right guys, move ahead. We've cleared this area!" I command. We slowly climb over the deceased bodies of soldiers and get to a clear patch in the battlefield. "Kent, look for the ballista and eliminate the person who's firing it. Sain, follow behind Kent, and offer him back up whenever he needs it."

I pause to look around, and continue shouting orders. "Nils you'll-" I stop. In the distance I hear a low horn being blown. The hairs in the back of my head prickle and I feel my throat tighten. It's followed by a large sound of clinking armor and loud battle cries. I gaze over at the two Caelin knights and see their faces grow pale.

"Reinforcements are arriving." Kent says.

"Go take care of the ballista! After you finish taking it over, signal us that you did so. Than we'll send Florina to fly up high to determine how much reinforcements have arrived!" I shout. The two knights disappeared in a matter of seconds and the air around us was thick with tension. The circumstances were changing for the worse, if the numbers are higher than we can handle we'll be captured and killed.

I shifted my head when I heard the clomping of hoof beats. Seeing a blur of green and red coming towards us, I lift my hand and signal Florina to fly. A gust of wind brushes my back, and a large shadow covers us all. Kent and Sain return to us and the three of us lock eyes. A silent agreement, if all things got their worst we knew what to do. The two knights dismounted and they lift Nils and Ninian on one horse, Serra and Baki on the other. Lucius hasn't returned to the group so, I was free to think that something unexpected happened to him as well.

Wes and I slowly walk over to Baki, while he looks at us curiously. "Baki." I say looking around hoping Lyn doesn't hear me. "This is goodbye. We won't see each other for sometime. But, don't worry these people will take care of you."

"And be good. That's all we ask of you." Wes adds.

"Why am I leaving? Don't you want me to be here?" He asks, tears starting to brim his eyes.

"We do want you hear, Baki. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you. You might think we're being cruel right now, but you'll understand why we did this when your older." I smile. "Serra, when we tell you to leave, go. Don't look back ride this horse and don't look back." I repeat.

I turn to see Kent telling Nils and Ninian them to ride when I gave my order. I walk over to Rath, and Dorcas and look at both of them. "Rath, Dorcas, you two will ride away with the girls. We need you two to follow and protect them. And can you please inform Wil, and Erk to see if they will follow behind you or if they will stay."

"I'm not leaving." Rath replies bluntly. He slowly slid off his own horse and gave the reins to Dorcas. "You have a family, you need to flee. I'm certain the rest of us men will gladly stay since the woman and children are safe." He pauses and examines me carefully. "Have you told, Lyn?"

"She'll be against it, I'm sure. It doesn't matter her safety is more important." I answer back.

I pace away from him and look up to see Florina slowly gliding down. She stares down at me her eyes shining with fear. "T-there's to many for us to handle." She stutters.

I cast my face down and let my face be shadowed by a few long stings of my hair, that grew rapidly in the time I traveled with Lyndis' Legion. I lift my head back, and slide the hair back to its usual style and give Florina a sad smile. "I've enjoyed the few moments we've spoken and traveling with you, Florina. Your last order from me is to flee. You will wait for Lyn to mount behind you and you'll fly. Understand me?" She slowly nods at me and prepares herself on her Pegasus.

"Lyn! Come here!" I shout. I see her slowly come out of the group and stride towards me. When she gets to me, she examines my face carefully with her beautiful sapphire eyes. Lyn will probably hate me for what I planned but she had to stay safe. I step to her and wrap my arms around her frame.

"Thank you, Lyn. For saving me, and being my friend." I whisper in her ear. I advert my eyes to see Kent and Sain slowly, walk over to us.

"Lady Lyndis, it's been a pleasure meeting, and serving you milady." Kent says as Lyn and I separate.

"Take care, Lady Lyndis. Let your heart guide you to your greatest desire." Sain laughs.

"What's going on?" Lyn asks watching us all carefully.

"We are sending you off with the rest of the woman, children, and Dorcas. We all want you to be safe. Most of the men are staying behind." I say.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here. I'm going to fight with the rest of you whether you like it or not." She hisses.

I look at the two knights and they look back at me. A large ball of guilt is growing in my stomach, making me want to gag. "I'm sorry, Lyn. I really am." Quickly, Kent and Sain grab her and sit her down behind Florina. "Everyone ride!" I scream. Kent, Sain, Wil, Erk, Rath, Wes, and I are left watching as everyone rides off. My eyes linger on the Pegasus lifting off in the air. Lyn watches us fear, and anger shining in her eyes. I stand there my eyes locked with hers until she becomes a speck in the distance.

"It has been a pleasure traveling with you all." I smile at them all. "If we die here today, I'm glad that it was with you all." They all nod back at each other.

"I had you labeled wrong, Zaku. For that I apologize." Kent says. "Now lets show these soldiers that Lyndis' Legion doesn't give up without a fight."

"We never went drinking together. I guess we'll meet up in the next life and chat about woman with a nice cool drink in our hands." Sain smiles.

"Our adventure has taken a strange twist that could only be read of in stories. No matter, at least I'll die in peaceful silence." Erk says.

We all looked at Rath but he had nothing to say so we gazed passed him to Wil. "It's been fun, guys! We'll be sure to have as much fun in the next life as we did traveling together." Wil squeaks.

"You found me and a begged to take me in. I felt like you treated me as a pet and I resented you for it. But, we grew to be like brothers, and to this day I don't regret anything about our childhood. I'm glad to die fighting by my brother's side." Wes says gripping my shoulder.

We all turn back to see that the reinforcements have gotten closer now. "Well, boys. Let's show them what we got." I say. The whole legion prepares their weapons for the fight ahead of us.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. I actually got really, really bored following the original Fire Emblem plot. I decided to give the story a little plot twist. Tell me what you think. Well later.**


	12. Reaching the End

My body it burns, if I slide my tongue through my teeth I only taste blood. Where am I? I struggle too move my head force my heavy eyes too open, but, I can only manage to open A small peek through my eyelids. I was in a large stone room that was only lit by torch light. I tried to shift my arms to get my hair out of my face but I was stopped when I felt my hands were bound by rope. What happened?

I closed my pain stricken eyes again and start to concentrate. We fought until our weapons broke, than We were overrun. Kent and I...we were separated from everyone else, since we were the leaders of the problem. Than...Well after that it's all a blank. " I see you're awake. It would be a true shame if you died on us." An unknown voice says.

"Who's there..." I cough out. I don't bother with opening my eyes. They hurt to much to open, and they're as heavy as boulders.

"We haven't been properly introduced have we? I am Ludgren marquess of Caelin. Or I would be if knew where that Sacean mongrel was! Where is the girl!" He shouts. I hear his footsteps come toward me, one at time they tap on the rough stone floor. His hand suddenly grasps my neck roughly and he slowly pulls me up off my seat. I wheeze and struggle in his grasp, kicking and flailing my feet as they are no longer touching the ground. With all the strength I could muster I move my head and clamp my teeth down on his arm. I hear him grunt in pain when my teeth dig deeper in his skin.

His blood starts pooling into my mouth, making me want to throw up. I feel his balled stone fist crash into my head making my jaw loosen around his arm. I crash onto the ground my head smacking on the floor, I rapidly start to puke out all the blood in my mouth.

"You little, piece of trash! Tell me where she is boy!" He growls.

"Who are you!" I shout. My mind can't register anything anymore, my pain was screaming louder than my thoughts. All I could think was I have pain here, I have pain there, I hurt everywhere. His name did seem strikingly familiar, but I just couldn't register it.

"I'm the girl's granduncle, you fool." I hear his voice calm. I hear something scratch against the floor and he gives out a loud sigh. "Tell me where she is, and you can leave. I've heard of your battle strategies, I would love to have you in my military. All you have to do is tell me, and you'll be a hero, no one will get hurt."

"Except for her... No one will get hurt except for her! Am I right! You'll kill her, and gain the power you want. I won't let you kill her! I will never tell you where she is..." I rage.

"So be it. Die protecting that mongrel! Guards, get him out of here." Ludgren roars.

A door creaks open and the sound of footsteps echo in the room. I was slowly peeled off the ground by a pair of hands. They carried me out of the room, my feet dragged on the floor under me for a good while, until I heard the clink and shuffle of an object in front of me. Surprisingly, the guards gently lay me on the floor and closed what I assumed was a cell door.

I remained sprawled on the floor and heard the guards footsteps slowly disappear in the distance. After a few moments of silence I felt a warm hand be placed on my shoulder. "Sir Zaku, are you well."

"K-kent? If that's you, I can't see you. It's dark."

"Well your eyes look like prunes. So, no surprise on you not being able to see me." He says.

"Is there any sort of sharp object here? If there is take it and place a small cut to the side of my bruises. It will help decrease my swelling."

I heard him grunt as he got up, I think. I heard a crash in the corner of the room than his footsteps came towards me. He grabbed my face and tilted my head, I cringed as I felt my skin be broken by what he was cutting me with. He shifted my head again, and he cut my other bruise to. I heard a little rip and felt a cloth being pressed onto my face. Kent turned me over, and cut the rope bounding my hands.

I struggled, but I soon sat myself up holding up the cloth to my face so, my blood wouldn't drip everywhere. We sat there in silence until I removed the cloth off my face. Now, that I could see how much in a dim situation that we were in, I wish I hadn't. We were in a small cramped stone cell, under a building to, due to the lack of light in the room. I looked over at Kent and saw that he was paler than usual, his red armor replaced by a ripped tunic and dirty torn pants.

"So, are we in Caelin?" I finally ask.

"Yes, we are."

"What happened?"

"When they captured us we were lined up, they took you and me for leading such a foolish rebellion. For a while, both us were beaten in the same room, well you were beaten, I was drowned. And that was just a couple of days ago, maybe a week. Honestly, I don't see how you would forget this." Kent sighs.

"Well, I did. Hey...What do you think happened to Lyn and the others?" I ask.

His expression quickly changes to a pained one, and he turns his head in a way that the shadows cover it. "I honestly don't know. I haven't heard a thing of what happen to her and the others."

"Well, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I predict that all of us are going to be publicly humiliated for trying to fight Caelin, and trying to bring an imposter to claim the throne... We'll worry about all that in time. But, for now get some rest. You really need it."

I carefully slide my body on the cool stone floor, I gave a loud sigh of relief when my achy face pressed against the cool stone floor. I curled up into a small ball trying to warm myself for the cold night ahead trying to get into a somewhat peaceful slumber. But, my thoughts only stayed on Lyn.

XxX

We rode on for two straight days without stopping to rest. I felt numb and useless for leaving them behind to suffer, while I rode away like a coward. I hated it, and I started to hate him for sending me away. I have to hide my Sacean heritage and wear a spare of Florina's clothes so, we wouldn't be spotted right away.

We stopped at a small inn placed almost in the middle of nowhere. We paid our stay, everyone quietly stepped into their rooms. Florina and I walked into our room and started to put down our supplies when I got tired of holding my tongue. "We should have stayed...We should have stayed to fight! I hate the fact that we left them to die! Zaku must have been out of his mind, that wasn't smart move at all!"

I gave out a quiet scream and threw myself on the bed. "Why. Why did this have to happen...I should have stayed."

"Lyn...If you stayed, you would have died." Florina says. "The reason he sent you away...All of us away is so, we would live. F-for all we know he could be...dead."

I jumped off my bed and was going to shout something at her, but I stopped myself when I heard a small knock on the door. With a small squeak the door opened, and a small boy came in looking up at us confused. "Are you fighting...?"

Zaku's little brother. I almost forgot about him. I slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his small shoulder. "No, everything is fine now. Go back to sleep." Baki stared back at me, but he didn't make a single movement.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" He asks.

I stare at him dumbfounded. I quickly wrap my arms around his head and hold him to me as I cry out all my pent up frustration. "What are you doing?" Baki asks. That only brings out more of my own tears, he was as awkward and clueless as his older brother.

"You're crying? Don't cry." He says as I feel his small body push away from mine. "Everything is going to be all right. I promise." He turns and runs out the door but stops when he runs into someone.

"And who might you be, little lad?" I look over Baki to see Matthew standing over him a small smile on his face.

"Matthew! Welcome back."

"I would say I'm glad to be back, but under the circumstances we are in; I would be lying. I know what happened."

"Where are the others?" I ask rapidly.

"All of them are in prison. They were taken to Caelin when they were captured. I'll have to get in the prison to find them, till then we can only assume that some of them might be dead."

"How well the rest of us help?"

"You don't."

"I'm going to help you free them! There has to be a way for us all to help." I shout.

"I found Lucius on my way here. He can go in and say he preaches to prisoners, while he actually finds their exact location for us." Matthew says.

"Why don't you dress up like knights and get into the castle that way? Wes, and Zaku used to do that all the time when they spied on my dad." Baki interrupts.

Everyone in the room stops to stare at the little boy in the room. He stares back at us confused, as if he had just said something wrong. I think, with his little comment, we just formed a plan.

XxX

We've been in Caelin for a week or two now. My first impression of Caelin is not a good one. If someone were to ask me what I enjoyed most of being here, I would angrily shout 'Nothing!' After recovering a broken shard of glass that Kent destroyed, I got a good look at my face. If I had any appealing features in my face, they were all gone and covered with bruises now.

I lay on my side flicking and playing with pebbles on the ground, when I heard a large squeak, which is followed by loud footsteps. I don't bother looking to see which guard was going to come and, listen in on us. "Oi. We've got a new guard watching you pair of fools now! You better treat this soldier nicely." The guard shouts.

Kent and I just grunt in response. With that we hear the guard grunt back, and he leaves the area of the castle we're in. "That was quite stupid." I say. "I hope people in Caelin are smarter than that guard. 'You better treat this soldier nicely,' hah! It's not like we strike at them, we're trapped like bugs in a jar."

"I wonder, just how long are they going to keep us in here. Oh, and that guard, he's incredibly dull. I'm surprised that he actually became he a soldier, or learned how to read." Kent laughs. Being trapped in a small cell for this long has changed our character greatly. We were becoming angrier and ruder each day.

I lifted myself up with one of my arms and turned my gaze on our new 'friend.' This guard was different from the others. This one was a girl. You couldn't see her long hair due to her helmet, but from the curve of the armor and that shape of the guards body, you could tell it was female. "So, new guard, can you try to sneak us a couple of toys, or games?" I ask.

She doesn't respond. I see her examine me carefully through her helmet. Annoyed with getting inspected I lay back down on my side. Looks like we got a quiet one this time. I turn over, and see that Kent has lied down as well. "Soon we'll be shown to all of Caelin. The traitorous knight, and the evil puppeteer."

"Evil puppeteer, huh?" I smile. "That's funny."

XxX

"Traitor!"

"Hang them!"

"Well isn't this just dandy?" I say. I watch the few people of Caelin that came to see us spouting venom from their lips. I stood on a large wooden platform shackled with other traitors. I smile at the other traitors and they smile back at me, all of us glad that no one has died during our interrogations. Sain pats my back the best he can with chained hands. I don't say anything, but I notice everyone in Legion except for Kent and I are acting very jumpy.

"Ah, foolish people...Doesn't it remind you of home?" Wes laughs. He walks to me punching my shoulder with both his hands. I smile at him. I turn back to the crowd with a blank stare. I don't understand how people of a country quickly start to hate people. This is the first time that they saw us, and they already hate our guts and wished we would die on the spot. It must be the power of their lords...Wonder why the people of Karavana never liked me? These people all ready respect Ludgren...

"Hey, whatever happens...don't panic. All of us are here for you. You hear me? Don't scream to loud or run to the guards. Most importantly try not to die." Wes whispers.

I look at him and raise my eyebrow in confusion. I open my mouth to speak but a large blast of light explodes in front of us, sending me flying back. The platform cracks and moans under us and soon it breaks bringing us down with it. A pile of flaming rubble crashes on top of me, burning my clothes and exposed skin. I open my mouth to scream, but the smoke from the fire rushes into my lungs making me choke.

I push off the fire planks off my body with my hands, after I free myself I cradle my burnt blistered hands and cry out silently. I scramble to my feet and feel my head spin. I'm breathing into much of the smoke and it's messing with my mind, I got to get out of here fast! I run blindly in the rubble of the platform until I see a little clearing.

I crash out of the flames to by cooled by an icy wind. I hear the clinking of someone's armor behind me, I spin on my heels to see a female guard behind me. Should I attack her? I look at the spear in her hands as she looks at me. She see's my stares and throws the spear on the floor. I take a step away from her, I don't know what she's doing but if it involves going back to that cell she's dreaming. She raises her hands up to her helmet and slowly starts to take it off. Long green hair slides out. I smile, I would hug the guard so tightly if I wasn't burnt at the moment.

"Lyn!" I yell.

"Zaku!" She's not the one that shouts this. I frown and look at the flames to see everyone who was imprisoned with me make their way out of the flaming death trap. All of them come bouncing towards us with smiles not fitting this dangerous moment. Wil sprints up to me and slaps me across the back. I cringe and punch him across the shoulder, popping a few blisters, making my hand burn like I poured lemon juice on it.

"Who else is here?" I ask.

"Matthew is getting your weapons and horses. Oh Erk, I got you this fire tome I found while on guard." Lyn says. Erk steps out of the group and gets the tome. He looks through it and looks up at me.

"Your the only one with a weapon of sorts. Protecting us is up to you Erk." He nods and walks off. A shadow looms over us and a pegasus lands gently in front of us. Florina and Serra arrive. I wave at Serra with my blistered burnt hands and she frowns. Serra begins healing everyone who got injured in the prison, while Florina hands Lyn her Mani Katti.

"How did you guys manage this, Lyn?"

"Your little brother mentioned you and Wes did something like this. So, we thought we would to."

"Baki said that? Where is he?"

"He's at an orphanage where your mother works. That's where we are retreating to. It's outside Caelin and covered in trees so we won't be found." Lyn says. I smile and shake my head. I keep owing her my life, I wonder when I'll be the one saving her instead of having it the other way around. Once Serra is done healing all of us, we stand around anxiously not knowing what to do.

"Why don't we just run ahead to the orphanage and meet Matthew there?" I ask. Everyone nods, and we run off ahead into small forest. Lyn, and Florina lead us while the rest of us follow. From outside the forest I hear horns being blown. We ran away in time, if we stayed there we would have been captured for sure. After crossing a small river and more running we came across a large church in the middle of a forest. We crashed into the building and nuns quickly ran to us dressing us in armor.

I was put into armor that resembled the ones that the prison guards wore. I stretched my limbs in the armor. They weren't to heavy but they would take some getting used to. Everyone was walking around getting used to the feeling. I felt a tap on my shoulder so, I turned around. It was Lyn. I smiled at her, after days of separation it was great to be with her again. I reach out to take her hand but she quickly reels back and slaps me.

I wince and feel the warmth of her strike spread on my cheek but say nothing. This is what I get for being in jail and making sure she didn't get killed? A slap to the face. "What was that for?" I shout.

"That's for sending us away!" She than wraps her arms around me and buries her head into my plated chest. "This is for staying alive, and saving us...Welcome back." I put my arms around her and and bury my face in hair. It was great to be back. I don't say it though, it might ruin the moment.

"Zaku?" a voice asks. Both Lyn and I release each other and I turn to whoever called. My eyes widen when I see who it is. Wes pushes passed Lyn and I and bear hugs the woman. I walk over, and hug both once Wes puts her down. "Hello mother." I whisper.

"It's wonderful to see both of you are safe." She cries. I stand there and let mother Selena caress my cheek with her hand. Mother Selena looks at Lyn and gives a small smile. I hold out my hand for Lyn to come over. I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach and I feel my blush deepen. She saw us hugging, I know she won't say anything now, but she'll question me about it later.

"Mother, this is Lyn." I finally say.

"It's a pleasure to meet. I'm Selena, Zaku and Wes' mother." Selena reached forward and shook Lyn's hand. I brush my hair back and sigh. I felt so calm, like I wasn't in prison or that Caelin was out for our heads.

"We need to prepare on attacking Caelin and getting to your grandfather Lyn. We'll talk later mother, we have to expect the guards will come here and check for us. We need to be a few steps ahead of them." I turn around and signal Wes and Lyn to follow me. I notice mother Selena give a small laugh as we march off, I ignore it since other matters are more important. "Everyone is here right?"

"Yes, the whole Legion is here. Lucius has returned, he was the one that broke down the platform so, it took him sometime to get here." Wes informs.

"We are going to have to attack from the inside, they won't expect it. Lyn the way you got into Caelin is the same way that we are getting in. Has Matthew arrived with the weapons?" I ask.

"Not yet."

"Wes go inform everyone of the new plan. Make sure everyone is dressed in their armor. We'll go back to forest once we're armed and pretend to look for the escaped prisoners. And take off that bandana, they'll recognize you with it." I order. Wes nods and run offs to Legion, he doesn't remove his bandana. I turn and give Lyn a stern look that quickly changes to a soft guilty one. "Lyn, I'm sorry for sending you away. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Staying with us would have got you killed, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing I let you die."

"It's okay. I know you did it to keep me safe. It took sometime to realize it." I take her hand in mind and give her hand a squeeze. I promise you, we'll get to your grandfather and defeat Ludgren. The door swung open, Matthew came running in with a large crate of weapons for us to use. It's go time.

xXx

I ran through the forest with a spear in my hand trying to blend in with the Caelin soldiers. I try to keep everyone in site but with so many people around it's getting harder and harder. I squeeze the spear in both my hands and run deeper into the forest. I dash deeper and deeper until I realize I separated myself from everyone else. I prepare to turn back when I hear the clicking of armor behind me. A large general with silver armor comes walking towards me, his bald head shines as the light reflects off it. He smiles down at me and steps closer. I stand up straight and salute him trying to keep the soldier act.

"You don't belong here lad. Do ya?" He laughs.

"Yes I do, sir! I was stationed in this squad!" I shout. I bit my lip as he steps closer to me. If I try to lash out I'll be dead in a matter of seconds, I keep straight and try to keep my legs from shaking. The general is in front of me know, I keep my face neutral as he removes my helmet. He gives off a loud roar of laughter when he gets a look at my face.

"Your the prisoner. Where's the girl, boy?"

"I can't tell you something, I don't know, sir."

His bald head reflects a large beam of light as he leans back and gives me a wide grin. "We'll just have to wait for her, won't we?"

I open my mouth to respond but quickly shut it, deciding that anything I said at the moment wouldn't help. I stood motionless keeping my expression dull. The bald general grinned and ruffled my hair as we waited. Somewhere in the woods I could hear hoof beats march through the forests and it's rider's voice shout orders. "Zaku?"

I grit my teeth grinding them together as a cavalier and his passenger burst into view. The passenger quickly slides off the horse running to me and the general. I start to scan through all my possible options, I don't have to second guess myself I know the person coming to me is Lyn. Desperately I throw my body on top of the general with all my force and we both collapse to the ground. "Lyn run!" I shout as I crawl off the general. I leap off him and begin to run when I feel my collar tighten against my neck. I trip back from the force and my head smashes into the generals armor.

My vision starts to spin, I raise my hands up to the generals to try to claw his hands off me so I could escape. I soon feel myself be lifted from the ground, I look up and notice Lyn. She foolishly removes her helmet and reveals who she really is. I'm about to shout at her, when the bald general behind me breaks out laughing. "Come here girl! Let me get a good look at you." His iron grip on me releases and I fall to the ground face first, dust pouring into my mouth.

After spitting out all the dirt the entered my mouth after my fall, the cavalier steps up to me and helps me up. I eye the cavalier and notice it's Sain. I would tell him I was glad to see he was safe again but my worries were on Lyn and the general. The general tilts her face with his pointer finger, his face merely a few inches away from hers. A pang in my heart made me cringe at the sight. What is this feeling? Jealousy? No way. We're friends...

I reach over and grip Sain's shoulder roughly, I hear him grunt as my grip gets tighter. Why does he have to look at her so closely? He'd better hurry or I might do something drastic. "Do you really have to claw into my arm like that?" Sain whines.

"Oh..." I release my iron grip on his arm and relax as I see that Lyn and the general have begun talking. "Hey, who is he?"

"His name is Wallace. He trained Kent and I for a while."

I grunt in response and begin to relax. I'm not sure if we can trust Wallace, but he hasn't done anything to cause us to distrust him. Being here in the open has presented a threat in itself, a soldier could come and see us and quickly alert everyone that he has found the traitors. I walk to my helmet and slide on my head, I grab Lyn's place it on her head as she talks to Wallace.

"Seems like we're on the same side, eh lad?" Wallace grins.

"I would guess so." I respond.

"How's your head? And how are you planning to bring down Ludgren."

I describe the pain I feel in the back of my head when I smashed into him, than I start to explain the plan on how we would attack Ludgren's forces from the inside. Wallace listens silently occasionally cutting in with a large laugh. Despite meeting him in a situation like this Wallace was someone that could quickly grow on you, it must be his laugh.

"Well, you three come with me. We'll go to Caelin together, it will work better that way!" Without complaint the three of us followed the old general in the forest. Though, after a while of being lost in the forest due to Wallace's lack of direction, Sain had to butt in and lead us back to the castle.

As we walked back I reached over and took Lyn's hand and squeezed it in mine. We would be separated again, but the next time that we meet up we would be taking over Caelin.

xXx

I'm lost. I don't know where I'm supposed to go or where I'm needed. I walk through the long corridors of the castle peering into each room seeing different and new things as I do. At one room, I got shouted at by some noble and his mistress as I interrupted his private time. He demanded my name so, I had to quickly make one up. Winston. He seemed to recognize that name as he shouted that this was the 5th time I interrupted him and he would make sure I got punished for my stupidity. I apologized and ran away from the room.

If I can't get myself through the castle, I wonder how the rest of the Legion is doing. I decided that having a panic attack wouldn't help my situation. I calmly walk through the halls as I was just patrolling the area. I know my act is working as guards wave at me when we pass by each other. Being a guard doesn't seem like a hard job, these guards seem to be in a relaxed mood even if they got attacked just a few hours ago.

I lose myself in thought then end up in a dead end. When I turn around I feel a hand on my shoulder. Normally I wouldn't react to this but since we are being hunter, I jerk back and twist the hand that touched me. "Hey, watch it!" A white haired guard shouts.

"What do you want?" I hiss through my helmet. My eyes start darting around the area, making sure no one is seeing what's going on. I twist the guards hand tighter since he doesn't respond to me. If it comes to it, I'll kill him! I'd do it for her! "Answer me!"

"Don't you recognize me!" The guard whines. I narrow my eyes at him. How could I know him? Is he trying to trick me? I examine him carefully, white combed hair, a pained expression, and amethyst colored eyes. I release the mans hand and he quickly spins and punches me in the chest. "Are you really that paranoid? Jeez, Zaku..."

"Well this is the first time I've seen your true hair color. You're always wearing that bandana of yours, Wes."

"Yeah, yeah...So, when are we going to attack?"

"Assemble everyone at sundown. Make sure everyone is there. Got it?"

Wes nods and waves at me to follow him. "Do you really know your way around here?" I ask. He doesn't respond just leads me up to a pillar of stairs. The higher we get the fewer guards we run into. We slowly reach a large hallway with one lone door at the end. Wes opens the door for me, and I step into the room.

The smell of vomit, sweat, blood, and a hint of alcohol reach my nose in a disgusting mixture. In the room I spot a large bed covered by large crimson bed curtains, behind it I could hear the hoarse coughing of a man. I look over a table near the bed that is covered in vials of who knows what. What ever they are feeding to this man, it's obviously putting him in a worse condition. Wes starts to step towards the bed but I quickly grasp his hand. "Where are we? Who is this?" I whisper.

"Think! Why did we try so hard to get here?" He answers.

Why? So, Lyn could meet her grandfather...Oh. So, this is what they are doing to him. Before I can even think I start to walk over to the bed. I brush the crimson curtains away, to get a better look at Lyn's grandfather. He holds a white cloth on his hand that is coated in blood. He raises it to his mouth and starts to choke and cough into it, coating the cloth in more blood. I can't hold my gaze on him for long.

I quickly turn around and move towards the door. I grip the door knob and twist it. I feel Wes grip my hand, he quickly jerks me away from the door. He positions his face near my ear. "Where are you going?" He hisses.

"Out of here! I can't...I can't be in here." I growl.

"W-who's there!" Lord Hausen croaks behind us. I turn to my head to look at the bed and see him struggling to rise. "I don't want anyone in here! Get out." He chokes.

"Relax, milord. I was right about to leave." I say. I pry my hands free, then head to the door. In a few hours Lyn would get to see her grandfather. If he survives that long...No! He will. She'll get to meet her grandfather or my name isn't Zaku of Karavana. I angrily walk back down the staircase the led to Lord Hausen's room, hearing that footsteps behind me I know that Wes is following. "Why did you take me there?"

"Seeing that will make sure you lead us to victory."

"You're sick..." I mumble

"Did it work?" Wes asks.

"Yes...It did."

XxX

"Excuse me sir. I'm a little lost. Would it be to much of a bother to ask you to escort me and my guards to the court yard?" Lucius asks. Behind him Erk and Serra stand silently. I watch Serra squirm with discomfort, Erk probably swore her to silence, if only just for a bit.

"Of course, my friend and I will take you there. Come with me your Holiness." I bow. I silently stride away from the three beckoning with my right hand for them to follow behind me. Wes and I lead the way through many halls until we enter a large opening. The sun washes over us as we step away from the caste to an area where many of the guards have been stationed to rest. I dart my eyes around and spot that everyone in the legion has arrived at the area, including Wallace. "Now!" I shout.

All the guards look up at the sudden outburst. A large flash of light shoots by me and smashes into a guard quickly killing. An aura of heat whizzes past my ear and smashes into another guards face throwing the poor guy on the ground. The Caelin guards finally start to realize what has happened. A wave of panic spread around the area as everyone prepares their weapons of fall to the ground having already been stuck by someone in the Legion.

Kent, Sain, and Rath quickly mount their horses riding them into combat. Rath and Wil release a storm of arrows on the Caelin soldiers either penetrating arms and legs, but occasionally hitting a lethal mark of the skull or through the heart. I narrowed my eyes and spotted Lyn in the panic. She quickly threw off her helmet and the metal plate of her armor and engaged in combat with Caelin soldiers.

Wes ran off into the panic and came back to where I stood dragging a soldier by his hair towards my direction. I bent down so I could get in eye contact with the struggling guard. I grab his face with one hand and stare right into his eyes. "Where is Ludgren!"

"Eat me!" The guard spats.

I wipe the spit of my face and rise. I nod at Wes and he stretches his arm back and hits the man across the face. I grab the guards collar and repeat myself more harshly. "Tell us where he is or my friend here, is going to grab your spear head and will bury it into your eye!"

"He's coming back! He left to personally find and get rid of you! Please don't kill me!"

"Don't worry. We weren't planning on torturing you. Wes knock him out." Wes rises the butt of his sword and smashes it into the man's temple. Before we can seize the castle we have to defeat Ludgren. I start to run out of the court yard, yelling for everyone to follow me. The whole lot of us march out the castle to see a large speck in the distance slowly make its way to us.

"Is that the Caelin military?" I shout. Kent and Sain ride up beside me and look out to the distance.

"Yes it is. Ludgren is leading the front."

"All right. We'll fight from inside the walls. Wil, climb a high wall and shoot the enemy from there, Okay? Everyone else fight with the castle to your back. Don't stray to far away from everyone else. And can someone please give me a weapon of some kind?" I ask. Sain throws an extra spear he had at me. I catch and spin it. It's useless in my hands since I don't fight. But, if it comes to it, I got a way to protect myself if I ever find myself in danger. I watch as everyone spreads out around the walls. I keep a watchful look on Lyn. At this point her actions are unpredictable.

"They're getting closer!" Kent shouts.

I nod and step away from the wall. I stroll over to Lyn and grab her shoulder. She quickly spins on her heels and points her blade to my neck. "Calm down. It's just me."

Lyn removes her blade away from my body and visibly relaxes. "What is it, Zaku?"

"Lyn, I don't want you to leave the group. I know Ludgren is keeping you away from your grandfather, but if you just go straight into the battle to find him, you'll probably find yourself at the end of someone's weapon dying. When the right times comes I'll send you to him. Got it?"

"The lads right! We can't lose the princess here and now."

"I wasn't planning on anything out of hand. I'll listen to your every order."

I merely nod and walk away. Lyn has never lied to me once, so I'll trust her word. The Caelin military has come closer now. Erk and Lucius have started shooting their magic at the army causing large screams to pierce the air. Wil and Rath soon join in and fire theirs arrows in the air causing a few soldiers to collapse. This continues for what seems forever until the soldiers are right in front of us. I spot Ludgren in the back growling orders to his military and scanning the area, I have to presume he was looking for Lyn.

I shout an order and all of Lyndis' Legion charges to attack. Kent and Sain are the first to clash with soldiers. They two knights of Caelin parry off the enemy with their spears, taking any chance they could get to stab. Wes bursts into the clearing that Kent and Sain made slicing through the enemy with his large sword. Wallace crashes into soldiers crushing everyone in his way laughing, and destroying anyone.

The clashing of weapons goes on for what seems forever. Above us the skies darkened with what looked like signs of an impending storm. Far away I could hear the thundering of hoof beats coming towards our direction. Everyone stops and looks toward the direction, at least a dozen of cavaliers were riding to us, leading them is a paladin.

"General Eagler!" someone shouts.

Damn! I wasn't expecting them to have reinforcements! I watch as the general looks across the area, only then I see him mouth 'the imposter.' He buries his boots into his horse and charges into battlefield. "Everyone protect Lyn! Surround her!" I scream.

I feel a heavy hand clamp on my shoulder suddenly make me jerk back. Wallace. "I'll take care of him! You just watch the true fury of a Caelin knight!" Wallace marches off towards the paladin pushing away knights, and bringing down cavaliers.

"Go ahead! Get to Ludgren! Hurry!" I order. Everyone around me fights with so much power and soon we are in front of him.

"So, you brought the mongrel with you this time? It's a shame really, seeing that all of you are going to die today, I'll make sure of it." He sneers spinning the spear in his hands.

"Erk, Rath,Serra and Kent. Go find and assist Wallace." The four nod and hurry over to Wallace, who that out of the corner of my eye I can see still fighting the paladin.

"Ludgren...You'll pay for what you did to my grandfather!" Lyn charged at Ludgren, her Mani Katti poised for his chest. Ludgren quickly hit her across the head, and pushed her off. He thrust his spear at her, cutting Lyn's side she collapsed on her knees giving off a large scream.

Oh no! This is what I was scared of. Come on Zaku! Think...Think! The spear I'm still holding... I can. "Wil! Shoot his leg! Take the armor off his leg!" Wil quickly pulls his bowstring back, aiming for one of Ludgren's legs. Releasing the bow, the arrow flies hitting Ludgren's leg. The armor plate falls with a thud and I quickly charge at him, my spear poised to attack. One I reach him I bury the spear through his leg and quickly push into the ground making sure he won't be able to move.

"You little- Arghh!" Ludgren growls. He reaches over and throws me across the field. I struggle but I see as Lyn charges at him again, burying her blade in his chest. Quickly I get on my legs and charge towards her.

"Lyn!" I reach her as she collapses to the ground. "Come on, Lyn. Hang in there, you're going to meet your grandfather in just a little bit." I bite my lip as I see her get paler. "Lyn, this is going to hurt but, it will help okay." I press my hand against her wound and apply pressure. I see her cringe, slowly I place my arm around her and help her up.

"We're going inside Castle Caelin. Are you okay?"

"Yes, take me to my grandfather." She gasps.

I shuffle towards the castle with Lyn, I order Wil and Florina to find Serra and bring her to us. Once we enter the castle a mustached man comes towards us. "Lady Lyndis?"

"Yes it's her. Get a healer. We'll be going to the marquess's room." I say.

"I'll get one right away. Oh. I'm Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family."

"Thank you. I'm Zaku...The tactician." I say. We begin to climb the stairs that I climbed not a few hours ago. This time the climb seemed like it was taking forever. I reach the hall that leads to the marquess's room and head towards the room.

"How do you know where to go?" Lyn asks.

"Wes and I had a little exploring trip when we were pretending to be guards." I say. I don't want to add more. We reach the door and Lyn reaches over and opens the door. Before we enter I rip a large part of my tunic and tie it around her waist. I gently push Lyn into the room and shut the door. I can't be part of this meeting, I'd be intruding.

I slowly slide down into a sitting position and sigh a breath of relief. I look down on my bloody hands and wipe them on my pants. I start to finally relax when I hear tidbits of Lyn and her grandfather's conversation. "Be brave, Grandfather... I'm with you now!"

The happy moment was than ruined a few seconds later with a large thud. I get on my feet and run into the room. I see Lyn collapsed on the ground and her grandfather watching her shock written all over his face. I dash to her side to pick her up.

"Lyn? Can you hear me? If you can say something now."

She gives off a little groan in response. Slowly I peel her off the ground and lay her on top of her grandfather's bed. "Lyn, where do you plan on taking you grandfather when he's all better?"

"The...Plains." She's coming in and out of consciousness.

"Keep talking to her." I say to her grandfather. "Just keep her up. I'll find a healer."

I turn to the door, but it quickly bursts open with a pair of guards escorting a woman inside. "Mother?" I ask.

"How you always forget that I'm a healer surprises me, Zaku. You always were a little dense." She walks towards Lyn and and places her hand on the wound. The wound begins to glow and Lyn returns to her normal color. "Zaku, come here. I need a little help."

I walk towards mother Selena to see what she's doing, but she quickly clamps a clothe on my mouth. My vision begins to spin and I lose my footing and collapse on the marquess's bed near Lyn. "Sorry, sweetheart. You'll look absolutely unhealthy. I know that if I sent you off to a bed to sleep you wouldn't listen. Don't worry though, your whole group of friends were put to sleep and are currently being healed. Everything will be fine in the morning." Mother Selena says as she brushes a few strands of hair away from my face. I try to squirm and break free but with every second that passes my body gets heavier.

I glance over at Lyn's sleeping form and that's the last thing I see before sleep takes over.

**Sorry this update took so long folks. I'll try to update faster next time if things don't get in the way. I'd like to wish you all an early happy holidays. Later.**


	13. A Journeys end

My face smashes into the deep sea green grass under me, causing my jaw too pop from the impact. I give off a loud pained groan so my attacker could hear how much the strike hurt. I push my body off the ground, slowly I raise my arms up into a defense position in front of my face. My mustached attacker just smiles and slides towards me.

I watch as he walks and notice a hidden limp in his left leg. Plan of attack, hit that leg! I run towards my opponent and throw my hand out in front of me too punch. My opponent quickly dodges my attack, I take his moment of distraction to kick the back of his leg and shove him to the ground. The man looks up at me from the ground and starts to laugh. "Well, done! This is the third time that you brought me down!" Reissmann laughs.

"Compared to the twenty times you knocked me out that's nothing." I smile. I stick out my hand to him and help him up. I'm in the Caelin garden with Reissmann being taught self-defense. After our victory over Ludgren, Lyndis' Legion had a time of rest, while Caelin had a time of peace. For a week we did nothing but get our wounds healed and earn some well deserved, rest. Soon, as Lyn promised, she and Wes started training Baki how to fight with a sword, only if I agreed to learn hand to hand combat from Reissmann.

Erk and Serra left a couple of days ago. Erk still needed to escort her to Ostia, he left right away to get Serra off his hands, I suppose. Matthew disappeared without saying a word to anyone. Dorcas left with his pay to go back to his wife in Bern. Lucius has remained here studying most of time, I see him from time to time when he talks to my mother and sister. Nils and his sister Ninian disappeared after a few days.

Sain and Kent resumed their duties as Caelin knights and Are going to be honored tonight for their duty, along with Wil, Florina, Wes, and I. After being knighted, we will soon go to a large get together of rich nobles who came all the way here to meet Lyn.

I watched as my little sister ran from her bench towards me with her learning staff, ready to heal my bruises. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Cecilia. I'm fine." I smile. She starts to heal me, while I look around the garden. "Where is everyone Cecilia?"

"Lyn's getting a make over for the party. Baki and Wes were ordered inside to get made over as well."

"Why aren't you getting ready?" I ask.

"Someone has to heal you, you know!" She squeaks.

I laugh and throw her over my shoulder. "Thank you Reissmann! I'll be going now!"

"Be sure to clean up! The hair stylist wants to cut your hair before you shower. Your clothes for the evening have also been placed in your room." Reissmann informs. I nod and walk off with my little sister struggling under my arm.

I walk through the halls and wave at passing guards. Some guards were quick to take us in since they didn't agree with Ludgren's actions. Others were more resistant, but Lyn soon proved her worth to them and their opinion was quickly changed. I must admit, I'm jealous of Lyn. If I was like her I could have made difference in Karavana, instead of being hated with a passion by everyone. Well, the passed is the past, and the now is now.

"Oh, Zaku!" I hear being shouted behind me. I turn around to see my mother rush to Cecilia and me. "I'm going to take Ceci out of your hands right now. I have to style her hair for the party." I place my sister down, and she quickly leaves with my mother.

I should go to my room and prepare myself now that I'm alone. Slowly, I make my way through the halls until I'm able to locate my room. I open the door and step into find a blond woman sitting on my bed, her arms crossed, while her eyes study me critically. She rises to her feet and walks around me taking in all my features. "You're what I have to work with? They should have told me how badly you needed a make over first. You're a disaster young man, it'll be a miracle if I can work my magic on you." She scowls.

"Who exactly are you? If you don't want to do your job, get out! I can easily take, care of myself." I hiss. Usually I wouldn't be so rude to someone I just met, but with how quickly this woman insulted me, my kindness quickly dried out and died.

"Think your a man now? Acting all high and mighty because you can easily take me out aren't we." She sneers. She grabs a chair and slides it in front of a mirror on one of my dressers. "Sit you butt down, and let Tanya work her powers on you." She sighs.

I slide on the seat and see my anger stricken face reflect back at me. I wasn't going to fight with this woman. If she refers to herself in third person, who knows what she'd do to me in a moment of prissy rage. Tanya quickly starts to slide her needle like fingers through my hair, occasionally scratching my scalp with her dagger like nails. I hear as she starts to snip through my hair with scissors, her hands occasionally tug and pull my hair as she gets closer to my scalp.

"Get up, wash yourself and get back here. I, Tanya, will properly clothe you and make, you look like a prince." She smiles. I gaze over at the mirror to see how I look but she quickly covers it with her body. "No looking until we are finished."

I sigh and walk into the bath. After properly scrubbing my body of dirt and dead skin, I know it's time to step out when I hear Tanya give off a loud sigh of boredom. I wrap the towel around my body and step out into Tanya's critical gaze. "What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says. Quickly she thrusts my under garments to me, and I slide them on without hesitation. "Stretch your arms out." I do as she says. Tanya slides a gray jacket over me and buttons it up, she then grabs a large dark green scarf and wraps it under the jackets collar, making sure it properly to covers my shoulders and to make sure it was in proper length. Tanya lets me slip on the black pants and boots, when I'm done she throws me back down on the chair. She grabs a black comb with many long menacing, looking teeth and slides it through my hair. After a while she gives me a menacing smile and takes a step back.

I finally get to look at a mirror, I changed so much since I came to Elibe, with the new hair cut my hair no longer gets in the way, but it's still combed back in the style of all Karavana's nobles. My once dull and lifeless look on my face, has now changed to one full of life and energy. The clothes I wear are to fancy for my taste, since here in Elibe I am just a tactician and nothing more. "Thank you." I grumble still not turning away from the mirror.

"No need to thank me. I, Tanya, always help those in dire need of my help. Take care kid, don't get to messed up in your party." With that Tanya picks up her things and leaves my room, not even uttering a farewell.

XxXxX

We were grouped in a small dark room, waiting to be ushered into the dance hall. Kent and Sain were dressed up in new well polished, armor, strange jeweled crescents were carved into the chest of their armor to show their rank, both sporting blades matching their armor. Florina wore a beautiful red dress that reached her knees, a silver lace necklace around her neck with a pendant of heart. Wes and Wil wore a long nicely pressed green coats and black pants, Wes however had a slim black blade tied to his waist.

"Who are you trying to impress with that?" I ask.

"Shut up, Zaku. We are supposed to wear this since we are being honored for fighting on Lyn's side. What about you pretty boy? You look like any other noble in this place. Don't get lost in the crowd of nobles now." He says while sliding back locks of white hair behind his ear.

"I can't disagree with that, and I'll try not to blend into much... Have you seen, Lyn?"

"Not at all. Are you going to tell her how you really feel today?" Wes asks.

Sain steps into the conversations and claps one his hands on my shoulder. His smile is contagious and I find myself smiling back at him. "It's now, or never Zaku! You must tell the lady how you feel. Those strange bubbly feelings you have when you talk to her show just how much you love her. Now say it! All of us know how you feel towards one another, one of you has to admit, and that's your job good sir!" He laughs. I look over at Florina and she gives me a small nod, agreeing that everything Sain has said was true.

He's right...I don't know if I love her, but I do like Lyn. Everything I've done, all the things I've endured traveling. They were all for her. "It's not that easy Sain. I don't have your confidence."

Sain opens his mouth to say something but the doors burst, open and he quickly gets into position to walk into hall with Kent and Florina. We all march into the hall Kent, Sain and Florina go first, then Wil and Wes, I follow behind the two. We step into the applause of the nobles, I don't turn to look at any of them, I keep my gaze ahead of me, where Lyn's grandfather sits at his throne, waiting for us.

We all bow as we reach the throne. The marquess of Caelin starts with a speech about our loyalty, and how we fought bravely by his granddaughters side. I keep my head low staring at my new boots. This doesn't seem real anymore...What am I doing here? Why do I feel that my time here with all my new friends here is ending?

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I feel something touch my shoulder. I look up to see Lyn's grandfather knighting me with a white blade, he gives me a small smile as our eyes meet. He motions his hand towards me and I take it to get on my feet. The marquess waves his hand towards a large staircase, and slowly stepping down them is Lyn. Her hair isn't in its usually pony tail, its untied and it glides with her body, a small white feather placed on an ear. She's wearing a large blue dress that exposes her bare shoulders and covers from the chest area and down.

Lord Hausen walks off with the help of his cane towards Lyn. I stand there watching with my jaw dropped as he shows Lyn off to the whole party. She's beautiful... I watch as she is introduced to a couple of older nobles and I can't help feeling jealous that I'm not the first one to talk to her. Lyn and her grandfather return to the throne. She looks over each one of us in front her, I'd like to think her eyes lingered on me, but, I'm not so sure.

"I'd like to thank all of you for staying by my side during this terrible time. For giving me your courage, your strength, and your friendship. All of you even our friends that left, have all my gratitude, thank you."

XxXxX

I angrily rush to a wine set and fill a cup to the rim with the finest wine. I lift the cup to my lips and quickly guzzle it down. This evening wasn't going the way I expected it. I give off a frustrated sigh and fill the cup up again. I hear someone chuckle behind me, I look over my shoulder to see Sain.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"Nothing really. I just came here to check up on you, my friend. How are you doing?"

I focus on the dance floor and catch a glimpse of Lyn and some blond noble dancing, she giggles at whatever he is telling her, which only causes a painful pang in my chest. "I don't like it here." I mumble. I finish my cup in seconds and stand silently with Sain, surveying the area.

"Why don't we just find some wonderful ladies here and dance. And, before you start complaining, it will be incredibly fun. Look around, these poor ladies are just in the sidelines watching couples and friends dancing, hoping that some prince would sweep in and help them enjoy the party. Come with me Zaku! Let's be the prince in shining armor for these wonderful princesses!" Sain smiles.

"No, I'm no prince charming. I...I think, I might go outside for some fresh air." I reach over, and take a bottle of wine off the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I shuffle my way through the crowd of people, gripping the bottle tightly in my hands. Once outside the cool breeze hits me, I get used to the cold quickly and take a seat on the grass and open the bottle. I start to chug the bottle, letting it warm me up.

I hear footsteps coming behind me. I shift my head, it's Florina. She spots the bottle in my hands but says nothing. I lift the bottle to my lips and take another swig. "W-what...are you doing here?" Florina asks.

"Well, it looks like I'm sitting here, enjoying a nice drink." I stop. That was to sarcastic, Florina hasn't been the least bit rude to me and this is how I treat her. I look up at the stars above me, their shine is a little duller today, or at least think it is. "Look. I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer me. Another drink. The more and more I drink I feel nothing. I feel a hand be placed on my shoulder, Florina's. She takes the bottle out of my hand and throws it. I watch as it rolls away, its contents spilling everywhere giving off a low gurgle. Florina grasps my hand and drags me back into castle. "I don't need to be brought in here as a child Florina." I say, looking down at our hands.

She lets, go and I see her blush. I pat her back, and give a small chuckle. She reminds me of my sister. Not that I'd ever tell her that. I begin to sort out the crowd and notice the absence of a certain green haired lord. After rescanning the area, I see that she's missing. I look at Florina but she only shrugs her shoulders and runs into the crowd.

I follow behind her, I spot Sain, dancing with a girl from the party while he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. I see Wil, chatting up a storm with some nobles from the party, earning a few laughs from them. Kent stands guard near the marquess, I'm sure he's been there this whole time. Wes is with my family, teaching Baki and Cecilia the dancing basics.

I reach the wine table, my favorite spot since the start of the party and see the window behind it slightly open. Making sure no one around me is watching, I slide the window completely open and crawl out. The window leads me to the Caelin garden. Well, that's a weird design, I think while closing the window. I walk across the patches of flowers not sure what exactly I'm looking for. After a while of enjoying the site of flowers I find the missing party goer.

Lyn doesn't notice me. Her head is pointed up at the sky above, deep in thought. Her heels have been thrown across the garden, other than that everything she was wearing is still the same. I watch her, my mind going as blank as her's is. I finally decide to look up at the stars with her, the same stars I've watched from the start of our journey together. "Wonderful aren't they?"

Lyn jumps in her seat and looks down at me. She waves her hand and motions for me to take a seat by her. I join her and look back up at the stars. I wait until she's comfortable to speak, mainly because I don't know exactly what I'd say to her. "You look stunning today. Unlike the beaten man, I found in the plains."

"You're also different from the plains woman I met months ago. Y-you're so..." I couldn't think of the right word to say. Sighing I turn my head away from her. Why can't I think straight right now. All I wanted the whole night was to have her to myself, and now that I do, I don't know what to do or say.

"Were you drinking?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lie. Looking back at the windows leading to the dance floor, I see that the party has taken a change for a slower, more romantic mood. The musicians song has gotten louder as it seems to seep through the windows and echo around the large garden. "Are you going to return to the party soon? You don't want to keep the nobles waiting." I say, not noting how cynical I sound.

"Why are you acting like this? You've never lied to me before, but you do today. You've never acted so rudely to me. Why of all days are you acting like this. And what about the noblemen, what do they have to do with anything." She asks, her voice rising.

I'm jealous, that's why I'm acting like this. They got to tell you how beautiful you look today, they held you close and danced with you, and here I am. Just watching from the sidelines, keeping my thoughts to myself and throwing all my anger at everyone that comes near me, drinking the feelings away. "I'm sorry." Is the only thing that I manage to say.

I look down on my boots and study them. I feel Lyn's dress slide past me as she gets up off the bench and steps away front me. I squeeze my eyes shut, If she's leaving I don't want to watch... Something wraps around me. Opening my eyes, I see that Lyn has her arms wrapped around me. Without thinking, I hug her back, squeezing her tightly against my body. I take in the scent of her perfume, the smell of fresh rain and flowers is what rushes into my nose.

Lyn quickly releases me and steps away her hand pointed forward. "Let's dance." I grasp her hand and she helps me up. Nervously, I place both my hands on her waist, I'm glad we're outside in the garden instead of inside the castle where she could see my burning blush. Lyn wraps both her arms around my neck and we both start moving to the slow song echoing around the garden.

We stay there swaying to the beat to the music for what seems like forever. At one point I stop hearing the music, and just hear my rapid heart beat. Lyn motions herself closer to my body and places her head on my shoulder. I smile down at her, and, before I can even think the words slip out of my mouth. "Lyn, you're so beautiful."

She slowly peels herself away from me off and looks me straight in the eyes, her look of surprise made my heart stop. I start to stutter something out but, I'm stopped when she presses her lips against mine. My first kiss tasted like wine, and was soft. As fast as it started it ended. I step away

and note the blush on her face. Lyn takes a step away from me and runs back into the caste.

Oh no. Was that kiss a mistake? I run to but in the opposite direction, crashing into guards and dodging, working maids. Once outside the castle, I enter the town. Many of the Caelin residents wave at me. No idea, how these people know me, but it doesn't matter. The homes and businesses of Caelin soon change into a dark forest.

I don't know how long I've been running, I just notice the terrain around me go from green beautiful grass to a rocky ground with a chilly air. As I run I notice others running in front of me. A child and a teenager. As I get closer, I realize that the two kids are me. I run past the eight year old me, I turn back to see desperation and fear in my eyes. I speed up to catch up to my teenage self. Anger shines in my eyes, hate towards anyone who tries to stop me. Soon I trip over a log and fall unconscious.

XxXxXx

My eyes shot open. I was covered in snow and shaking like a leaf. I got on my feet and examined the area around me. Mountains. I'm near the mountains. I'm so stupid, gahh! I get kissed and I run away like my life depended on it. I start to walk hoping I run into someone along the way.

I find my to a small road and start to follow its trail, I know someone has traveled across it lately due to the fresh tracks. I stop and take in a deep breath, how do I always manage to get myself in horrible situations like this. I hear the clicking of a wagon behind me, I turn around to see an old bearded man in a horse drawn wagon behind me. He sees me and waves me. I run across the road to the old man. He smiles down at me. "What are you doing son?"

"I don't know sir. I don't even know where I am."

"Well you're in Bern, kiddo."

"Bern...How far am I from Caelin?"

"Really far!" He laughs. The old man pulls out a map and points at Bern. I take it from his hands and look around. 'Really far,' wasn't a lie. How did I manage to get here in one night! I can't keep my eyes off the map. I freeze in the stance I am, and lose track of everything around me. What am I going to do now. The way I'm dressed is like sending a message to all the brigands around to mug me on the spot.

"How about I take you to the nearest town? If my kids were in the same situation as you, I'd want someone to help them." The old man says. I nod and jump into the seat next to him. He throws a small brown sack and my lap and I open it to find dried meat and fruits in it. "Have a bite son, you look a bit hungry." I grab a meet strip and chew it up. I don't what to do, but it seems like I'm going to have a long journey, all on my own.

**Kiss it and quit it. I dunno... Thanks for reading. Stay gold. Later.**


	14. Another Year, Another Adventure

I watched from a table as the people around went on with their normal lives. I've been traveling alone for the passed year, and seeing all these families made my heart throb with sadness. My eyes follow a small boy as he plays with his puppy, he happily chases it around until he grasps the pup in his arms. The boy runs inside home,giggling so loudly that everyone can hear him until he shuts the door.

Getting on my feet and taking a small drink from my water skin, I start to stroll around the small Pheraen village. The people nod and say their hellos and I do the same. Through my travels I learned that most people of Elibe are kind hearted and quickly treat people like they were their own. I didn't mind being taken in but, when young couples took me I'd feel my emotions mix. I'd be happy that they have found someone to spend the rest of their life with, and they were taking care of me, but I was also jealous of them. As the year passed I realized my feelings for Lyn. I loved her. If her feelings for me weren't the same, it didn't matter. Since I knew how my heart felt for her, I was fine.

Losing myself in thought I forgot where I was and crashed into a young man with a pile of books in his hands. His books flew everywhere. I uttered my apologies and bent down to help him pick up his musty leather bound books. I peer up at the man to find him staring at me unblinking. His head soon smashes into mine, and he gives out a small cough, splattering me with warm droplets of spit. I cringe with disgust but I don't let out a complaint. The young man crashes onto the ground, I look down and see that an arrow is lodged in the back of his head. I touch my face and hold out my fingers to see that he coughed his blood on my face. "Bandits!" Someone screams.

The village goes into chaos. Women screams, children's cries, and men's shouts surround the area. I get pulled into a stampeding crowd. Immediate fear rushes into my body, if I fall I'll die from being crushed under the weight of everyone. I run with the stamped and quickly start twisting my way out of it. I make my way behind a small home and peek through the side, a large group of bandits are making their way here. I examine every member carefully, these guys would be like any group of bandits except for one thing, they have a tactician.

Their tactician stands in the middle shouting orders to all the bandits. He doesn't seem like much of fighter, his blond hair shines as the sun reflects off it, his face though is in a vicious sneer. I step away from the home to bump into someone else. A green haired female archer from this town, who reminds me so much of Wil. "What are you doing here, Rebecca? Go find some shelter and hide, now!" I snarl.

"No, this is my home! I'm going to protect it!" She shouts at me. I narrow my eyes at her and see that I won't be able to work my way around this.

"Fine! Just stay near me okay?"

"Great! Don't worry I'll try not to be a burden!"

I put my finger to my lips, silencing her. I motion my hand and we start to run. I slide under a wagon and Rebecca follows, she pulls her bowstring back, and fires an arrow through the bandits neck. He collapses on the ground, twitching till death takes him. The sudden death of their comrad, brings attention to our location. The bandits tactician points towards us, I read his lips, 'get them!' I burst under the carriage and rip Rebecca off the ground.

I bolt away from the carriage and run through the town, we pass many alleyways until we reach a dead end, a thick brick wall, leading to who knows where. I gaze behind us to see that the bandits are surrounding us. I cup my hands together and bend down. "Rebecca, up up!" I shout.

She gives me a look of confusion before she realizes what I meant. Rebecca places her foot in my hands, and I throw her up the wall. She scuttles up and disappears above me. She calls my name and sticks her hand out for me to take it. I take a couple of steps back, and dash towards the wall. I kick myself up and grab her hand. Rebecca struggles but she manages to help me up.

It takes a few seconds but I manage to get my balance on the wall. I give a cocky smile to the enemy tactician and order Rebecca to start firing. She fires arrow after arrow, the bandits try to copy my technique on getting the wall to be stopped by an arrow penetrating their head. Watching, I saw bandit after bandit collapse to the ground their wounds trickling fine red blood, the putrid smell of blood grew stronger the more Rebecca fired.

"Zaku, my arms are getting tired." Rebecca groans. I notice it to. Her aim has been getting off track, and more bandits are surrounding the wall. My gaze goes the evil doers below as I hear them snicker and laugh from below. One steps out of the little bundle and spinning a small axe in his hands. He reels his arm back, and his weapon comes spinning in our directions. I grab Rebecca by the scuff of her armor and pull her down. The axe whizzes passed our heads my mere inches.

"I don't see you smiling to that!" The tactician laughs.

I give out a loud fake laugh and pull Rebecca up. "I'm still alive aren't I. You have nothing to laugh about, friend." I sneer.

He quickly frowns to my obnoxious comment. A snake like smile quickly slips its way to his face. He watches me his eyes shining with anticipation. "You're not going to be alive for long, friend." My eyes flash to our side and I see a bandit crawling up the wall. I reach under my coat and bring out a large knife. I dash to the bandit and slam my blade to his head. I feel the crack of his skull under my hand as my knife bursts through his head. As quickly as it went it, the blade comes out of his head coated in crimson liquid, and brain matter. The man falls on top of others bringing them down under his weight.

I shoot my hands under my tan jacket again and grab six throwing knives in each hand. Shooting each with a great speed, they strike a couple of bandits square in the head and they collapse to the ground with a thud. My thanks to Bern right now for training me this past year. I aim and shoot my last knife into the throat of a man, that one is for every trainer who spent extra time teaching me.

"C'mon Rebecca!" I take her hand in mine and run across the wall. Once we reach an end as far away from the bandits I peer down. A pile of golden hay is piled up and a large round mound. Reaching over I push Rebecca down, she screams loudly until she lands, than I jump in after her. The hay pricks and stabs at my skin, I crawl out and with hay stuck on my clothes, I don't bother taking it off. It will only waste time in the situation we are in.

I stick my hand in and pull Rebecca out. She pouts at me and I chuckle at the sight of her covered in hay. "Never do that again! As fun as it was it was also scary!"

"It had to be done." I say, trying to hide my smile. I motion with my head that it's, time to keep moving and she nods back. We escape the town, and start running in an open field. My eyes dart around the area only to confirm the worst. He trapped us. We're being surrounded, by so many bandits, I can't count them all. It was bound to happen, fighting a whole troop of bandits. At least stories will be told that Rebecca and I tried. I pull my knife out and spin it in my hand. "Rebecca lets try to clear out one small area, I'm sure we can manage that. If we do, I want you to run. If I am captured I'm killed, end of story. You however will suffer a horrible fate if they captured you, I want you to run, okay." I order, trying to sound as brave as possible.

Truthfully, I was tired. It's a miracle I actually managed to kill those bandits back there. I was horrible in my training in Bern, I always needed special help. Maybe it was the spur of the moment. The bandits are on us now. I charge at a bandit and slit his throat quickly, my arm erupts in fountain of pain as an axe crashes down on me. I feel my blood trickle down my body, reaching forward with my gloved hands I try to push the axe off me. I hear Rebecca scream behind me, I shift my gaze and see that an axe is in a straight course towards my head. I try to slip away but the axe has started to stab into my hands and started inching closer to my body.

I watch the face of my killer as his axe speeds to my skull. Suddenly, I see the end of someone's axe smash onto his head. His look of blood lust quickly changes into one of confusion as he collapses. I gaze over at my hero and see a large burly red-haired man standing before me. Memories of the past year rush into my mind at seeing this man. "Dorcas!"

He only smiles and reaches forward to rip his axe from the corpse. Behind him I see another burly man with brown hair, laughing and enjoying the fight. Dorcas runs into the circle I was in and starts to fight bandits. His axe catches heads, necks or chests, causing a large puddle of blood to form under him. Dorcas' friend soon joins us, he throws a pack of vulnerary at me and runs into the fight. Rebecca jumps where I am and snatches the vulnerary out of my hands. She quickly pours the bottle onto my cut and returns to the fight, keeping the vulnerary with her.

"Dorcas! You and your friend will circle Rebecca, you two will act as guards as she fights along side you." The two two fighters quickly put their backs to Rebecca and resume fighting. I grab my knife off the grass below, and join Dorcas. "Are you two the one's here to help the town?" I ask.

"No. Duck!" I throw myself to the ground as an axe whizzes past my head. Dorcas, jumps over me and impales the bandit with his axe. "Lord Eliwood and a two of his knights will be joining us shortly." As if on cue, the sound of hoof beats could be heard heading towards us. A shaggy haired yellow knight rides past us, thrusting his sword at bandits as he rides. Behind a paladin follow cutting down anyone in his reach. The last one to arrive is a fair sized red-haired man, his long rapier piercing through bodies elegantly.

The three new arrivals help us clear the area out quickly, we soon stand alone at the open field covered with crimson blood from heat to toe. I look at the knights leader and give a small nod. "Lord Eliwood. I see you're well."

"Ah, Zaku! I'd like to thank you for helping this town. I must say I'm quite relieved to see you're alive." Eliwood laughs.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I ask, raising my eyebrow up in confusion.

"Milord if I may interrupt, we must continue this later. The enemy is still around this area is not safe." The paladin spoke.

"Of course, Marcus. Please lend us your help, Zaku. We'll talk later." Eliwood says.

I nod and turn back to the village. We cleared out the area, now we only to clear them out of the town. With our new bigger number I know we can clear out these chumps. Our group dashes to the small village without a second thought.

We reach the town quickly and split up. Most of the bandits have retreated the area, but the few that stayed are quickly taken care of. For barely taking over the area, these bandits really destroyed, homes. Windows, and doors were kicked or broken down, or buildings were set on fire. After a while of searching we manage to group up again, and scan the area together. We finally reach the end of the village to find the bandit's leader waiting for us with a few of his goons, and the tactician.

Everyone charges towards the bandits, I however make my way to their tactician. I charge my fist back, and connect it with the tacticians face. He collapses to the ground spitting out some blood. A snake like smile creeps on his face, his body spins on the floor kicking the back of my legs make me fall. My head smacks on the hard concrete floor making me vision spin. The tactician slides on top of me, and starts striking at my face. I grab one of his hands and twist it under my arm, I jump and headbutt him.

I throw him off my body and stand over him, panting and taking in air like I just ran for an hour nonstop. I watch as he looks up at me, smiling through the blood pooling out his nose. "I like to know the name of my competition. What's your name?"

"Zaku. I'm Zaku the traveling tactician." I state.

"Hmm. Zaku, ehh? I'm Marvel, ex-tactician of the Tailver." He laughs. The Tailver...The Tailver bandits! My expression turns to a hard one as I watch the man in front of me. He sees this and frowns, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Are you the one responsible for the massacre of the Lorca tribe?" I ask. His lips curl into a wicked smile. He wipes the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He gets up and takes a few steps away from me, the smile still on his face.

"I had a small part in it. There were three masterminds to it. They have been killed, so, seeking them out is useless. I am the last one." He adds simply. "As I said, I used to be their tactician until they tried to kill me."

"Marvel huh? I'll remember your name, as my competition, and as the killer of the Lorca."

"I'll remember yours as well. Zaku, Lorcan loving, traveling tactician. A challenge to my genius." Marvel laughs. With that he turns around, and leaves. I let him leave, I stand there and watch as he retreats. I can't kill him, he is one of the killers of Lyn's family. If I see her again, I'll tell her. I'll tell her...

XxXxXxX

After the fight I was invited to join lord Eliwood's company. I kept, quiet about the retreating Marvel. That would be something I kept to myself until I met Lyn again. Eliwood however, is on a quest to find his father, that has disappeared without giving word to his family back in Pherea. After much thought, Eliwood set out on his journey to find his father today. Dorcas and his friend Bartre have joined the small group as well. Docas trying to earn money for his wife, while Bartre is coming along to get stronger.

The two knights that accompany Eliwood, are Lowen and Marcus. Lowen is a scruffy haired recruit that Marcus brought along for more protection for their lord. Marcus is a trusted friend of Eliwood's and a high ranked military man of the Pherean army.

Once we started to leave the area, Rebecca ran towards us and begged her father to let her leave. She did. Rebecca was quickly accepted by Eliwood and Marcus. Their reason was the bigger of number of hired hands they had, the easier, it would be to find Eliwood's father.

I now, walk next to the cheery green haired archer, listening to her ramble on how 'excited' she was to be traveling with us. Blocking the poor girl out would be rude, so, I just nod my way through the conversation. I am a bit glad. Traveling alone for so long made me a bit anti social for a bit. I hope that changes while traveling with Eliwood.

We stop walking when Marcus decides it was, time to set up camp. I help the others as we start to set up the large green tents. In total we set up four, I watch as Dorcas and Bartre get in their own, than Lowen and Marcus, leaving two tents for the choosing. Eliwood grabs his pack and enters his tent alone, one. I frown, as I turn to see that I would be sharing the last tent with Rebecca. I shift my heavy sack on my shoulder and step into my large tent. A small fold in table and chair are placed in here with two small beds. I throw my pack on the table and start to search through it.

I pull out a small leather book and open it up to a clear page. I bring out a pin and ink to begin writing down what comes across my mind. I look across to see Rebecca, setting out her belongings around her bed. _Rebecca,_ I write. I don't know what to write so I make a squiggly lines that represent pigtails. I keep my gaze on the page trying to seek out inspiration. "What are those squiggly lines supposed to mean?" Rebecca asks.

"They mean, pigtails. Why are you behind me?"

"I was just curious on what you were doing." Rebecca reaches over, and snatches the book from the table, and starts to flip through the pages I bite my lip and try my hardest to stay seated and not snatch the book from her hands.

"Oh! What's this! Next to the name, Lyn, you have hearts! The writing under it is so, small I can't read it." She squeaks. "Who is she? Are you going to tell me!"

I jump off my seat and snatch the book out of her hands. I look at the page and let a small curse under my breath. "Fine. Take a seat." I start to explain my whole journey about the past year and the discovery of my true feelings as I traveled alone through Elibe. Rebecca listens quietly, not saying a word until I finish.

"Oh, wow! So, are you going to tell her how you feel."

"That's the thing. I don't know how." I sigh, sliding my hand through my hair, and reclining back in my seat. I gaze up to see Rebecca beaming up at me.

"Why don't you practice with me! I'll pretend that I'm Lyn. Now go on, confess." She giggles.

"Umm, alright. Lyn...I love you." I say. I lift my hand and slide past my forehead, wiping off a few sweat beads that started due to my nervousness. I study Rebecca's face as her expression changes into an unreadable one.

"I'm sorry, Zaku. What was that I couldn't really here you." I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, what! I pretty sure you heard me!"

"No, I didn't hear you. Do it again."

"Okay. Lyn, I love you!" I shout. Rebecca stares me down, her face reflecting the anger that I felt a few seconds ago. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Are you confessing, or are you challenging me to war." Rebecca asks.

"How did that sound like a war challenge?" She laughs and pats me on the back. I look up to see her smiling down on me. Seeing how picky she was about love confessions it looks like I was going to be busy learning just the right way to say how I truly felt. Rebecca goes back to her sack and pulls out a book. She tosses the book towards me, and I catch it. I turn small pink book and my hand and examine the title. "_How to know you found a true man."_

"Is this even real?" I see her nod. I open the small book and start to scan through the chapters. This book was all about how a man should be dressed, and how to know if a guy could be 'the one.' I give a small chuckle when I see that there is a whole chapter based on love confessions. Ok, lets take a quick look.

_A man must look you in the eyes. No fidgeting, or awkward glances should be allowed. _Oh goody. _2. Your man should confess with a strong, and bold tone. _I shut the book. I couldn't handle reading this anymore. If this was what a girl truly wanted, I was doomed. If this book did anything, all it did was discourage me.

"If girls really have high expectations like this, guys like me have no chance at all." I sigh. I toss the little bundle of sadness at Rebecca, and rise to my feet. I had to meet with Eliwood. I hope his news lightens my already diminished spirit. I stroll over to his tent and slide my hair back, trying to make myself a bit presentable.

"Lord Eliwood, it's Zaku. May I come in?"

"Of course! Come in!" Eliwood says. I open the tent flap and step in. His tent was covered with maps, a small number of books lay at a lone table at the very end of the tent. The table had two small seats at the sides, so two people could have a face to face conversation. "Have a seat." Eliwood smiles.

I sit myself on one seat while he takes the other. Eliwood leans over the table, one hand placed under his chin, showing that he was deep in thought. I relax back on my seat and keep my eyes on Eliwood's waiting for him to speak. "Well, I don't know how to put this...However, word went on during the past year that you got killed."

"What! Why?" I shout.

"During the ball in Caelin you disappeared at midnight. This led to the belief that you were kidnapped and were going to be held for ransom. When nothing came, Caelin sent troops of soldiers out in search for you. After months of searching with no success, they proclaimed your death."

I lean forward and cover my face with my hands. How could this happen! "I-I was in Bern the whole time training." I groan and refuse to look up at Eliwood. It was all my fault, I ran from Caelin and never sent word of where I was. I never even wrote a single letter to my family. I felt my stomach tighten inside me, I think I'm going to throw up...

"We can send a Caelin a letter. Saying that you are safe and traveling with me, as my tactician." Eliwood says, trying to find a way to help my horrible situation. "You should write Lyndis a letter. I'm positive she would be glad to read that you're safe."

I numbly peel myself of the chair and shuffle back to my tent. I rip a paper out of my log and stare at it blankly, thinking of what to write. 'Oh, hey I'm not dead! Sorry for making you search for me.' No. They'd want my head after reading that. I ink my pen and start to scribble a rough draft of my note on the paper.

Okay. _Hello everyone. It's Zaku. I am sorry for disappearing suddenly last year. I don't know what exactly led to my departure, but, I apologize for it happening suddenly and not telling any of you. I hope to see you soon. Love, Zaku._ I reach down and crumple that paper up. That was just as bad as my first idea. My only choice is to go to Caelin and pay a visit to everyone. I'd have to ask Eliwood for permission first but, I'm sure he'd let me. I throw myself my bed and start to drift off to sleep. I hope that I can write a good letter or make up a good excuse to visit Caelin in the morning.

**Two updates guys. I hope you enjoy these two chapters. Later.**


	15. Danger in the Mountains

We traveled through a mountainous area, landlocked both sides by mountains. I felt that the area was eerie, and that someone or something would just pop up and attack us. Though, I didn't want to say this out loud, everyone in the group was already acting jumpy. The fear of the area had us packed together like a herd of sheep. My eyes dart from mountain peak to mountain peak making sure a group of bandits weren't hiding somewhere.

A small crunching noise wipes my concentration and I turn around to see Lowen eating cookies with Rebecca. The two stare at me for a few seconds then Lowen reaches forward nudging me to take some snacks out of his hand. I take them and eat along with them. "So do you just carry food around for whenever you feel hungry Lowen?" I ask.

"Staying hungry is a bad thing. Everyone should have a full stomach." He states plainly. I nod and continue walking with the two. I must admit eating a snack did help ease my nerves. A large hand then is placed on my shoulders; I follow it and see Dorcas smiling at me.

"Here we go again, Zaku? Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that just a year ago we helped Lyn reunite with her grandfather, and settled the trouble in Caelin." I stop myself before I start to babble on. "How's your wife, Dorcas?"

"Natalie? Oh, she's in Pherea. She's not to worried about me traveling with Lord Eliwood since I'm working for you this time."

"I'm glad she places so much trust in me." I smile. "Although, I'm not sure I deserve her trust." We kept walking through the mountains. We were headed to to Castle Santaruz to ask for assistance from the Marquess. He is a good friend and parental figure to Eliwood, so we expect him to aid us on our journey. I pat Dorcas' shoulder and walk away from him. I make my towards Eliwood and start walking with him.

"This area doesn't really seem safe, Eliwood."

"Yes, it probably isn't. We'll be out of here soon, then we won't have to worry about the mountains dangers." I crash into Eliwood when he suddenly stopped walking. I look up to see a chubby little man with one rugged cavalier and soldier behind him. Bandits. They were expecting us. I frown in disgust when I see one of the bandits lick and smack his lips loudly when he sees Rebecca. I turn my head and motion for her to mount Lowen's horse.

"Spare a few coins for us poor honest travelers my lord?" Says the chubby one. He turns back and laughs with his friends like they just shared some private joke.

"I see no honest men with you." Eliwoods responds back.

"Calling yourselves travelers is also a joke." I add. Marcus rides forward and pushes Eliwood and I back. He pulls out his sword and points it at the men in front of us. The cavalier pulls his reigns back, making his horse take steps away from us and neigh angrily.

"Clear the road, and fast." Marcus orders.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The chubby man laughs. "Someone wants the boy dead, and I was the one hired for the job." We all remain silent and watch as the bandits leader hoists himself up onto his friends horse. He reaches into his pack, blows a large horn, and rides off. Marcus immediately gives chase while we are planted in place.

A large grinding noise immediately catches my attention; I twist and start to examine where the noise came from. I face the mountains and see groups of men pushing and throwing themselves against large boulders. They were trying to push them off the mountain to crush us. "Run! Get away from the mountains!" I shout spilling a large amount of fear and panic into each word.

I reach back and grab Eliwood by the arm and start sprinting away from the danger. Lowen and Rebecca made it out of danger area quickly, Bartre and Dorcas following behind. Eliwood and I however were still in trouble. I stupidly stop in my tracks and watch as the boulder rolls down the mountain and crushes one of the bandits that was in the same situation as us. A red trail of blood was left as the boulder rolled and rolled.

"Zaku, let's go!" Eliwood shouts snapping me back into concentration. We continue to run down the path leading away from mountains. Right at the exit a boulder rolls down and covers our path. I turn around and see a boulder crashing against both mountains and rolling down towards us again. I grab and push Eliwood into the side mountain and try to jump away from the boulder before it crushed me. The barreling boulder collides into my shoulder, and with a single snap I start screaming in agony.

I collapse on the floor, and watch as the boulder that broke my arm collides with another and it frees the path. Eliwood's silhouette covers my vision and he reaches down to help me up, but I mumble for him to stop. I try to sit up but the pain in my arm stops me. I reach down and grab my knife with my fine hand and clench onto it with my teeth. I slowly struggle up off the ground, allowing my tears to blur my vision.

"Do you think a vulnerary will heal a broken arm?" I ask. Eliwood shrugs his shoulders and I give off a small chuckle. "Thought so." This marks the second time I've gotten hurt traveling with Eliwood. I limped away from the mountains with Eliwood walking beside me.

"Rebecca, take out the bandits on the mountains. Lowen follow her and provide support if she needs it. Bartre, Dorcas, Eliwood, you three will go on the other side of the mountain and take on the bandits from there. Whoever finds Marcus first you will quickly go to his aid." I order. All of them nod at me and leave to carry out their orders.

I limp away from the mountains and turn back to see Rebecca taking aim at one bandit at a time. It takes her a few tries due to the terrain, but she finds her mark. One at a time bandits collapse on the ground cradling their wounds or gurgling blood. I continue walking on the rough terrain and catch up to the two fighters and Eliwood.

I watch a bandit jump from a high cliff and fall on top of Eliwood. As the bandit topples over him they both crash to the ground, the bandit raises his axe to impale Eliwood in the face but is quickly stopped when an axe crashes into his skull. Bartre got to Eliwood and saved him in time, the browned haired fighter quickly kicks the bandit off his axe and continues fighting.

The two fighters stand a few feet away from each other, and as soon as a bandit come's near them they attack and weaken the enemy for Eliwood to finish them off. This kept going and for a while, the more bandits they took down the more would come. After wave after wave of bandits everyone started to get tired. The two fighters gave off large pants of breath once they got a break of fending of bandits. Rebecca and Lowen returned to take their turn at fighting off the waves.

"T-There's to many." Eliwood gasps. I pat his back with my good hand as he struggles to catch his breath. "They just keep coming and coming. We won't last long at this rate." I remain silent. He was right. These guys kept coming and someone can only last so long before they burned out. Everyone was already burning out and Marcus was missing.

"We need help. If this continues, we'll have to retreat." I state plainly. Eliwood's expression quickly changes, his face showing disappointment and sadness. I turn my head away from him, I know he didn't want to quit on his journey but with this small group and Marcus missing we had no chance. "I'm really sorry Eliwood, but these are our only options."

I turn back to look at the mountains, more bandits were climbing down to face us. I look at Eliwood and shake my head. He opens his mouth to shout out our retreat when the sound of hoof beats and clattering armor interrupts. Marcus comes rushing towards us, a blue haired armored man jumps off the steed and starts to run towards the bandits. He starts to swing his axe carelessly and impales a bandit in the skull. A hulking knight soon makes his way to us, he spins his javelin in his hand shoots it into the chest of bandit who was preparing to attack the blue haired man.

"Hector!" Eliwood shouts. "Where did you come from?"

"Hello, Eliwood. Nice to meet you again."

"Yes. But what are you doing here?" Eliwood asks, his face twisting in confusion.

"You hurt me, Eliwood. You left looking for your father, but you didn't send word to me." Hector frowns.

"Your brother has just become marquess. He will be busy and he most certainly will need your support. You are his brother so you should help him."

Hector scoffed in response."I would cause my brother more troubles if I stayed in Ostia. My brother isn't weak Eliwood, he can take himself. Uther also let me go, he knew what I was planning and he was fine with it."

"Really? Well, it's great to see you again, Hector."

"Don't worry about it. You remember Oswin right?" Hector says motioning his head at the knight next to him.

"Hello Lord Eliwood." The knight nodded.

"Lord Eliwood, I hate to interrupt, but we still need to finish off the bandit leader." I say, earning some stares from the new arrivals. "Hello, I'm Zaku the tactician." I bow my head to the two young lords and walk away to prepare to finish this battle.

"Bartre, Dorcas, Lord Hector, come with me you three. You guys are going to attack their leader. The two fighters run off to find the bandit leader, but Hector lags behind.

"Just call me Hector!" He shouts and starts bounding off towards us. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"Dorcas and Bartre will attack him first. This will get his attention off of you and you will take that moment of distraction to strike."

We reach the gap in the mountains and see the bandit leader shaking with anger, his chin wobbled as he opened his mouth to talk. "Rookies! All of them! I'll show you all how it's truly done!" The bandit reaches for his axe and starts to twist it in his hands. Bartre and Dorcas charge him and start their attack. The man stretches his arm back and swings down and Dorcas's arm, Bartre quickly changes his attack to help his friend. The brown haired fighter reaches forward and takes the bandit's arm and yanks it away from his axe and counters by head butting him.

"Move!" I turn my head to see Hector charging at the bandit. He grabs he axe and swings it quickly behind his back. Dorcas and Bartre both jump away from the bandit as Hector stampedes towards them. Hector launches himself off the ground and slams he axe down on the mans skull. The bandit takes a step back blood pooling out from where the axe remained, he trys to choke something out but he collapses and dies before his message could be received.

Hector rips his axe out of the body and faces me. "We should head back towards Eliwood. I have to discuss some things with him, and I have a cleric with me that will heal your arm and his wounds." He says pointing at Dorcas. I nod my head in agreement and follow him. We make our way towards a small clearing where our small group is waiting for us.

As we get closer I hear a loud squeal from the group. Hector groans and raises his hands to his temple right away. I spot a patch of pink pig tails and already want to copy him, instead I force myself to give a fake smile as I see the pink bounce to us. Serra. I wave at her with my good hand and silently groan as her squealing gets louder by the second. Serra comes bounding towards me and wraps her arms around my neck, I bite my lip and my tears poor silently as she crushes my broken arm. If I had been a bit ruder in the way I treated woman I would have pushed her right off me, instead I let her break my arm more and deafen by ears.

"Hello, Serra. How are you?" I grunt as she peeled herself off of me.

She opens her mouth to speak, but stops and crinkles her nose instead. Serra takes a few steps away from me, and plugs her nose with her hand. "We're you rolling in a pile of muck? You smell like a dead animal." Well that was a nice hello. I watch as she quickly reveals a giant white sack and starts digging through it. Serra throws a large bar of soap at me. "I demand you wash yourself right now!"

"How about I make you a deal. You heal my arm, and I clean myself." I say.

She pouts and turns away from me. Serra opens one of her eyes and inspects me. "Fine." I chuckle and walk towards her as she pulls out her staff. I start to feel a coolness around my arm as the pain slowly seeps away. I look around the group and notice a few pairs of eyes on me. Eliwood's and Hector's. A familiar face also is keeping their eyes on me. I watch the person for a few seconds before I recognize them.

"Matthew!" I shout. He smiles and quickly walk towards us. "So this is who you work for, eh?"

"Yes, yes. I never thought you would get to meet my employer. How are things" Matthew asks.

I start to wiggle my fingers of my broken arm as the feeling returns to them. My arm may not be broken anymore but there is a small soreness left in it. "I've been better." I smile. "How are you?"

"Oh you know. When there's a chest that needs opening, or a door that needs lock picking, or following your young lord, duty always calls. By the way, glad to see you're alive." Matthew smirks.

I groan. Word quickly spread about my disappearance, faster than I thought it would. Serra takes a step back and slaps me across the arm. I bite my lip to avoid cursing or screaming to the heavens. "Your arms going to be sore for a while, obviously. But you'll be fine." She sighs. "Now for your part of the bargain."

I take the bar of soap and jam it into my pocket. "As soon as we make camp, I'll head to the nearest stream." I confirm. She stalks off towards Dorcas and leaves Matthew and I watching her leave. "Still as prissy as ever." I sigh.

"Agreed." Matthew says. "Follow me. Hector wants to meets you." I nod and walk after him.

I get to the young lords and shoot my hand forward to shake hands with Hector. "Sorry we didn't have a proper introduction."

He clamps his hand over mind and shakes it. "Don't worry about it. If anything I should apologize. I was ready to judge you for being a young tactician. Most the tacticians in Ostia are old men."

"I understand what you mean. I went to a school with a whole group of old men learning to be tacticians, so I know the typical stereotype for us tacticians." I smile. "I think we should move this group along." I say turning to look at Serra scolding Dorcas, Bartre, Lowen, and Rebecca for being dirty.

"Yes, let's move on."

XxX

Our next destination is Santaruz. After talking to Hector he informed us that a Santaruz knight watched as we were attacked by bandits. Marcus also added that the bandit said someone wanted Eliwood dead, or back at Pherea. Someone out there was watching us. Eliwood wants to hurry to Santaruz to aid Lord Helman.

I start to shiver as I pour some cool water over my body from my cupped hands. Normally when I wash myself it would be a time for me to think about my life and how it was going, but with Serra coaching all of us on how to properly scrub it was impossible.

"Zaku you're not doing it right!" Serra screams.

"I'm trying! Just calm down!" I shout back. I dunk the bar of soap back in the stream and start scrubbing down my arms. I hear splashing to my side and see Bartre and Dorcas waddling to me.

"Wild one isn't she lad? She could scare the fiercest of warriors away with her screaming." Bartre laughs.

I laugh with him while dunking me head underwater and washing my scalp. I comb my wet hair with my fingers and watch as Lowen dunks his head in to wash his hair. "Does your hair ever get in the way when you try to do something, Lowen?"

"No, it doesn't bother me."

"You're probably used to it, aren't you? Anytime my hair would get anywhere near shoulder length I would be hurried to a barber to get it cut." I say.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Are you men done yet? Rebecca and I have to wash up to!" Serra interrupts.

I roll my eyes and waddle out of the stream. Since I had scrub my clothes down and take off the blood and dirt stains on them, Eliwood gave me an extra pair of clothing he had with him. I didn't really want to take his clothes, but he insisted they didn't fit him.

I slid on a very light blue jacket that almost looked white, with tan pants. When I finished dressing up I walk back to our camp with the guys. When we get back I see Rebecca running towards us, her expression was a puzzled one. "Zaku, we're not sharing a tent anymore."

"We're not?" I ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ask Matthew."

"All right. Go to the stream, I'm sure Serra is waiting for you. I'll settle this out, alright?" She nods and runs off while I start searching for Matthew. I stroll over to my tent and watch him spread his quilts over one of the bedrolls. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Zaku!" Matthew exclaims. "You don't know how much this situation is helping me, how you're helping me. Before we met up I was sharing a tent with Serra, but with you and Rebecca it's worked out great! The two girls can be together, and I can be away from Serra!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh. I completely forgot about the sleeping arrangements. Dorcas and Bartre. Eliwood and Hector. Serra and Rebecca. Matthew and me. That must mean Dorcas, Lowen, and Oswin were sharing a tent. "Well, your going to have to tell Rebecca about this sudden change."

I slowly slid on my bed roll, and snuggled into my quilts to prepare to fall asleep. I heard Matthew snicker silently, so I opened one of my eyes to look at him. "The Lady Lyndis is going to kill you, you know that?"

Lyn? Why is he bringing her up all of a sudden. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Someone in Bern finally spread word that you were alive. Finished a year of training and left once you were done. Someone quickly took the news to Castle Caelin. I hear they took the news greatly at first, but then the feelings quickly changed."

I groan and cover my head with a pillow. "I'm doomed aren't I?" I mumble. I start to think of Lyn and the dance we shared in Caelin. The way she laughs, her smile, and the curious look she'd get in her face when I talked about my past. Hours passed and it quickly became midnight and all I could think about is how fast my heart is beating...

**Sorry this update took so long guys! A lot of things have been going on that I didn't really have time to write. Many family problems arose and I just couldn't find the time to write. Than I bought a 3DS and that became a distraction. I'll try to update faster next time. Later.**


End file.
